Dreaming of You
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Tomoyo decided to live with her cousin Sakura Kinimoto. She entered same school with her and there, she got to know Eriol Hiiragizawa. But this guy is not a normal teenager. He has hidden identity that they will soon discover... ExT and SxS...!
1. The boy with glasses

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Ack! My first Tomoyo-Eriol fic… To tell you, this story is not really my idea. It was from a friend I met in piano lessons. (I asked for her permission okay?) I just put some other details to make it more interesting so I hope you would read then give me your ideas after every chapter.

Sorry… I can't upload the epilogue of my previous story, Right Here Waiting. It was Analiria who made it and she hasn't given it to me yet. I can't also start its continuation even though I have the line up because there are still few things that I need to clear. Don't worry I am going to update those SOON.

Xoxox

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura… And I will never be. The song Yoru No Uta is actually the song Tomoyo used to sing in the anime and I don't own it either.

**Chapter 1:**

The boy with glasses

It was almost the end of fall and winter is coming up. Most of the people are going out to look for presents to buy for Christmas. Many teenagers are hanging out in the amusement park to meet their friends who will be out of town in the vacation. However, one sixteen year old girl decided to be alone.

On the other side of Tomoeda, she was leaning on a Cherry blossom tree. She stared at the grassy lot before her, consisted of beautiful flowers that grow on the season. In her amethyst eyes was an unexplainable sadness, the reason she tried to sing a song. That way she can speak her heart out.

**Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro **

_In the night sky,they twinkle  
The far stars of gold  
The same color as the small bird  
That looked up in my dream last night _

**Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo **

_In the sleepless night  
I sing this song alone  
Together with the blowing wind  
I fly riding on my thoughts _

"What a sweet and angelic voice." A calm voice entered from nowhere, making the girl stop.

Like what is expected, she turned her head on the direction and saw a boy standing before her. He was about her age but he was inches taller than her.

She gave him a confused look.

Sliding his hands on the pocket of his black pants, He gave her a sweet and genuine smile. "The view is so beautiful, don't you think?" He opened another topic. Slowly, he walked towards her.

She nodded in agreement. "That's why my feet brought me here."

The wind blew softly, making their hair move along with the leaves falling down the trees.

"The season is great either." The boy told her.

That made the girl gave him her first smile. It was charming and can even melt a cold heart. "What brings you here anyway? I mean the day is beautiful and everyone is hanging around for fun."

"Well," He said. "I am not one of that everybody."

She giggled. "With the look in your eyes, I bet this place is so significant to you."

He nodded then removed his eyes on the girl to see the surroundings. "This is where I go when I want to be alone."

"Oh…" The girl muttered. "Do you want me to leave?"

The boy shook his head. "No. You don't have to. Maybe this is the right time for me to make an adjustment."

She laid her eyes on his sapphire ones.

"And my I ask you why you are here too?" He asked then found that she was looking at him. He sat down near her then leaned his head on the tree. That way he could hide his expression on his face because of how he found amazing the girl was.

"Hmm…" She pondered. "Honestly, I was only wandering around the town few hours ago. Then I found this wonderful place."

The boy once again smiled. "Then you are new here…"

"Hai." She answered cheerfully.

All of a sudden the boy has a short laugh.

The girl looked at him. "Nani?"

"Sorry." He said as he pushed his round eye glasses on its place. He gazed at her eyes then continued, "It was funny that you and I exchanged questions yet we don't know each others name."

She giggled as she realized he was right. Bending down a bit, she offered her hand for a handshake. "I guess you are right. So I am—"

Ring! - Ring! – Ring!

The two teens jumped as they heard a phone ringing. The girl groaned because of the interruption. As she realized that it was hers, she asked for the boy's permission.

"May I?" She asked.

As she saw him nod, she turned back then took distance from him. She clicked the right button then placed it on her right ear.

"MADISON!" A girl from the other line shrieked. It was so loud so even the boy heard it. "WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?!

Madison heaved a sigh. "Umm… I… I…"

"Fine." The girl on the other line said. "You can save your explanations later. Just meet me on the ice cream parlor near the amusement park in fifteen minutes." Then she hanged up.

Madison turned around and went near his side. She totally forgot what they were talking about earlier because she needs to meet her cousin in fifteen minutes.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I need to go."

"Wai—" Before he could even stop her, she ran off and hit the road.

"Madison…"

…-…

_'Hmm… I wonder where the principal's office is.'_ A raven haired girl thought as she looked around on the first floor of Tomoeda junior high. Her amethyst eyes match with her midnight blue hair and her white complexion made her a total beauty.

Taking a look at her pink watch, she realized she only got fifteen minutes more to go to get her class card. After passing by on some bulletin boards, she took a left turn and found the right door.

"Ohayo." She said as she pushed the door open.

The principal's secretary was the first person she saw. "Ohayo." She greeted back.

"I am new here…" The girl said. "Someone told me that I should get my class card in this room."

The secretary gave a nod. She asked for her name then typed it in the computer behind. After a few minutes, a white paper came out from the printer then she handed it to her. "Here…"

"Arigato." She told her. Turning back, she opened the door to go in the faculty room and meet her adviser.

She easily found the faculty because it was only three rooms from the stairs. Breathing hard, she reached for the doorknob. Before she open it for herself, someone who tried to run did.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she bumped into the boy. She didn't fell but the books on her arms were scattered on the floor.

Immediately, she reached for her books then heard someone.

"Gomene." A male voice on her side apologized.

She lifted up her gaze but she found no one. The blue haired guy, who apologized, once again started running and hit the stairs. And that was the only clue for who he was.

_'He must be in a hurry.'_ She thought then picked up the last book on the floor. _'Oh, well. Whoever he is I have a feeling that our paths will cross again.'_

…-…

It was almost eight in the morning and the senior students in the room 4-2 are not yet in their proper seats. They were still chatting about some unimportant matters like the latest clothes for winter, love life and etc.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing a tall woman with a scarlet straight hair that run on her waist. Half of the class groaned inwardly for they haven't finished their conversations but they have no choice so they went back to their original seats.

She walked in then placed her blue notebook on the table. "Good morning class!" She greeted with a smile.

"Ms. Mizuki," A girl from the last row raised her hand to call her teacher's attention.

"What is it Meilin-chan?" Kaho Mizuki asked.

Meilin put her hand down then smirked. "What's with the smile?"

"Well," The teacher started. She cleared her voice for everybody could hear her. "As of today, you will be having a new classmate."

With the announcement, most of the girls started buzzing around. All of them were surprised for having a transfer student in the middle of the school year. While in the boys' population, nearly all maintained their condition.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the boy seated on the last row beside Meilin, sighed. He is always uninterested with new students. _'Most of them get into the popular side after all.'_ He thought. But honestly, he is also popular because of his intelligence then looks. Only that, he was happy to be a normal teenager who are contented with their simple life.

"You may come in now." Ms. Mizuki said softly as she glanced at the classroom door.

Slowly, the door swung open. A girl in an average height with a bright, sweet smile on her face stood before them.

As the girl entered, Eriol's attention was only on her. His sapphire eyes widened in shock when he tried to remember who she was. He examined her from head to toe, checking if she was really the girl he met few days ago. When he laid his eyes on hers, he was surprised that she was doing the same.

"That girl…" Eriol murmured, still can't believe that it was really her.

"You know her?" A chestnut haired boy on Eriol's left hissed.

Not taking off his stare on her, Eriol nodded.

"You may introduce yourself now." Ms. Mizuki told her with a smile.

"Hi," The angelic voice familiar to Eriol filled the room. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji from Tokyo…"

Eriol gave a confused look. _'Wait. I thought her name was Madison. Hmm… That must only be her pen name.'_

"I transferred here last week and I am living with my cousin's family right now." He heard Tomoyo say. "Silent, as many of my friends describes me, but I am really friendly. I hope I can get along with you all."

Many of the students smiled at her pleasing personality.

"Very well, Miss Daidouji." The teacher said then stared back on the class. "Now, your seat. Let's see…"

"Ms. Mizuki!" Once again, Meilin entered cheerfully.

Syaoran, who was the boy beside the window and next to Eriol, groaned in return. He didn't like the idea that his cousin is going hyperactive. _'She is only proving that she had got nuts.'_

The teacher looked at her. "Yes, Meilin-chan?"

She stood up gracefully, smiling at the new student then back at the teacher. "The seat in front of Eriol-kun is not taken." She pointed out.

Eriol was shocked as he heard her say. He was hesitant at first but being a polite student in class, he raised his hand as he was told.

As Tomoyo walked to reach for her seat, Ms. Mizuki turned back write some equations in Geometry. Tomoyo gave another sweet smile to Eriol then to Meilin.

"Welcome to Tomoeda junior high." He greeted softly and warmly. Luckily, his voice didn't cooperate with the uneasiness taking over him.

She nodded in return then took her seat. Turning her head on her left, she saw her cousin smiling at her giving her confidence to participate well in class. But her mind was not a hundred percent in the lesson. Half of it was in the boy behind her and what happened between them.

…-…

The bell signaling for the break rang. Most of the students ran off to invade the canteen. Only Sakura Kinimoto, a girl composed of long auburn hair that ran into her shoulders and big emerald eyes, and Tomoyo stayed.

"I am glad you didn't get lost." Sakura started as she glanced at her cousin.

"Luckily, I did not." Tomoyo smirked then stood up. "But I would have been better if you hadn't left me."

"Gomene." Sakura apologized, rubbing the back of her neck in shame. "I need to meet Syaoran this morning for some important matters. If I did not show up, he is going to kill me."

"Oh." Tomoyo gave an evil smile. "So you are addressing him in the first name basis."

Sakura blushed. She looked away and said, "Come on; let's go down so that you can meet some of my friends."

With that, the two girls stepped out of the classroom and went at the garden area. It was the place Sakura and her other friends meet during the breaks.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as they went near a group of friends.

All of them turned their heads on their direction. Sakura smiled at the others but Tomoyo, once again, locked eyes on Eriol's sapphire ones.

"Hi Sakura-chan," A girl, who has brown hair braided into two, greeted. "…Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo removed her gaze on him and nodded at the girl in greeting.

"Let me present to you once again, Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura told everyone. "…my cousin."

Before anybody stood up and say their name, Yamazaki interrupted. "Why didn't you tell us that you got a beautiful cousin Sakura-chan?"

Tomoyo blushed then was the one to answer. "Uhm. I think she forgot to tell you about me this morning because she had to meet a certain boy named Syaoran-kun."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's face immediately turned red.

"That's me." A Chinese boy with amber eyes said softly as he stood up. "Syaoran Li is my name to be exact."

"Nice to meet you…" She replied as she took the hand he offered.

"So Sakura-chan was the person you were referring to." A girl with round glasses stood up and did the same thing. "I am Naoko Yanagisawa. If you like mysteries and horror stories I will say that we will get along well."

The other girls followed.

"It's Meilin Li." said the one with ruby eyes. "Syaoran is only my cousin. He is not my fiancé as others would say. Who would like to marry a stubborn guy like him anyway?"

"Hey!" Syaoran said angrily as he shot Meilin a dangerous look.

The next girl was a shy type one based on how she talk and act. "I am Rika Sasaki. You are Sakura's cousin so I believe that you are also a great friend."

Then the first guy to talk earlier followed, "I am Yamazaki Takashi…"

The last one was the girl with braided her. "Chiharu Mihara…" She said. "It is so nice to meet you. And also, beware of Yamazaki-kun. He is dangerous I tell you."

"And?" Sakura said loud and clear, calling Eriol's attention.

Eriol bit his lip and stood up. He gave her the smile that is only for her as he offered his hand for a handshake. "It seems that our destiny is crossing once again. Eriol Hiiragizawa is my name.

Unlike the others, Tomoyo felt her blood rush through her veins as she took Eriol's hand. Both of their worlds stopped from the moment they searched thoughts on their eyes.

"Hey, you both okay?" Syaoran interrupted when he saw the two barely moving.

Processing Syaoran's words both of them let go and went back to the physical world. Eriol went back on Yamazaki's side and opposite to him was Tomoyo. He watched her as she opened her sandwich.

Then Chiharu started talking. "By the way, Eriol-kun you told Tomoyo-chan that 'our destiny is crossing once again' … Have you to met somewhere before?"

Eriol grinned and thought of a silly excuse. "Yeah… In my dreams."

Syaoran glared at his best friend. "If you are trying to make a lie be sure I am not here."

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called her cousin, wanting also to know the truth.

"Nani?"

"I say…" Then Sakura smirked. "You should be the one to tell us the truth. It seems that Eriol-kun doesn't want to speak up."

Tomoyo gazed at Eriol, who was looking back. In his eyes, she saw his wish to keep how it happened. "We met in some place…"

"How?" Meilin questioned. All eyes are on Tomoyo so it made her feel a little nervous.

She sweat dropped, not knowing what to say. Biting her lip, she wished that she can already run into another planet to escape. But there is no need for that.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The bell, indication for the next class, rang.

Tomoyo sighed in relief but the others were filled with disappointment. Sakura and Syaoran was the first one to leave followed by the girls and Yamazaki.

Tomoyo was still fixing her things then decided to get up. But before she could do such thing, young man stood before her. Once again, he extended his right hand for her.

"Let me help you…" Eriol said softly as he gave her another sweet smile.

She nodded then took his hand. He slowly pulled her up.

"Arigato." Tomoyo mumbled.

"I should be the one to say thanks." Eriol pointed out as they started walking. "You save me from them."

She giggled. "Why don't you want to tell them anyway?"

He glanced at her. "Because it would be better if we will only be the one to know that place. And besides, a little secret won't harm anyone."

"I've got a feeling we have the same way of thinking…"

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...

**Keywords:**

Hai- Yes

Nani- what

Ohayo-Good morning

Konnichiwa-Hello

Minna-san-everyone

Arigato-Thank you

Gomene-sorry

…xox…

Chapter 1 is done people. Hope you liked it.

Need your reviews!

o.o

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...


	2. tomoyo's dream

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Hehe. I didn't expect that someone will put this story on their favorites even if I have only uploaded the 1st chap. Thanks anyway.

xoxox

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Cardcaptor Sakura!

**Chapter 2****:**

Tomoyo's dream

It was already a week since Tomoyo entered Tomoeda junior high. The task of adjusting is not easy but thanks to her new friends, she is now happy with her life in Tomoeda.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Ms. Mizuki greeted cheerfully as she opened the classroom door.

"Ohayo." All of them greeted happily after their routine of transferring seats.

The teacher stopped by the table and faced the class. She put down her blue class notebook on the table and started the homeroom.

She cleared her voice and started. "As we all know, winter is coming soon. And with this, each class must prepare something to present in the parents night."

"And what will ours be, Kaho-sensei?" Sakura asked. Being active student in class, she always asks for a question to clarify things.

Kaho smiled at Sakura. She didn't care if Sakura would call her by her first name. After all, Touya and she have past when Sakura was still in elementary. "That is for you to decide."

The class went silent for a few moments to think. Some mumbled play, a song number or a dance number.

"Umm…" Syaoran entered, raising his hand.

"Li-kun?" Ms. Mizuki called out.

The boy behind Sakura stood up. "How many students should be involved?" He asked, making the other students think of a great idea.

"As long as one class will present something, it would be good." She answered.

"How about a song number?" one student suggested.

"Solo?" Meilin inquired, taking a look at the student on the third row.

All of a sudden, one thing popped into Eriol's mind. He grinned then gently raised his hand to say his thoughts.

Ms. Mizuki turned to his direction. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He stood up as soon as his name was called. "Umm… Tomoyo-chan sings very well."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she heard Eriol's suggestion. She turned around to look at him and found that he was smiling at her.

"Then it is settled." Ms. Mizuki finally announced. "Any more suggestions?"

Sakura entered once again. She smiled first at Eriol and she began to talk. "Kaho-sensei, Eriol-kun is pretty good at playing the piano. Since he was the one to suggest my cousin for the song, it would be great if he would accompany her too."

"What?!" He shuttered, making everybody stare at him.

"Good idea, Ms. Kinimoto." The teacher said happily, ignoring Eriol's protest. "For the two of you, please decide a song and give it to me tomorrow."

Eriol groaned and gave Sakura a glare. They thought no one would say any single thing at all but one girl with a wild imagination raised her hand.

"Ms. Mizuki!" Naoko said.

"Ms. Yanagisawa?"

Naoko stood up with a smile on her face. "Maybe it would be unfair if only two students would present. As you can see, I have prepared a story and it can be translated for a play."

"Great idea." She commented. "Then that's it. Eriol and Tomoyo will be doing a song number then after it is a play participated by the others."

Tomoyo sighed, _'There is no turning back now.'_

…-…

It was lunch and Tomoyo was the last person to arrive in their meeting place. Everyone was there, eating their lunch, except for the blue haired guy she wanted to see.

"Where is Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Why are you looking for him?" Syaoran asked. Ever since, Syaoran and Eriol have known each other, they both considered each other as best friends or maybe even as real brothers. So whenever one of them is missing, everyone knows who to ask.

Meilin grinned. Another crazy idea came upon her. "Don't tell me you MISS our dear friend."

"No!" Tomoyo defended herself but didn't realize that her cheeks turned red. "I… I mean… I was going to ask him about our plans for the presentation and… And… I…"

"He is at the Music Room." Syaoran finally said, knowing that Tomoyo needs to run for the others couldn't ask stupid questions like the ones with Meilin.

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Arigato gosaimasu, Li-kun."

With that she walked away and went straight to the Music room, which is located on the third floor of the building. On her last step on the stairs, she heard a melody coming from a piano.

_'That must be Eriol.'_ She continued walking then at the end of the hallway, she stopped on the right door.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened it.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol inquired with a confused look on his face. He stopped playing the piano for he was surprised to see a beautiful teen standing on the door on his left.

"Gomene." She apologized.

He only smiled. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked in a friendly tone. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Umm…" Tomoyo looked at his eyes and found that he was a bit happy that she was there. "I think I kind of… disturbed you."

Eriol chuckled. "Not at all. Come in."

She nodded then has a few steps forward until she reached the black grand piano.

"What are you playing?" She asked, touching the piano. "The melody is beautiful and the one playing it is doing it by heart… So it became amazing."

He chuckled once again.

"Nani?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." He said after he cut off himself from laughing. He pushed back his glasses with his two fingers and laid his eyes on her. "It is just… It is weird that there are many things that run into my head but you, off all people, can understand me well."

Tomoyo blushed but did not let it show.

In a moment, Eriol moved his body on his right, leaving a big space on the chair. "Sit here… beside me. And I'll play once again."

She was hesitant at first but realized that she didn't have any choice. Tomoyo sat down beside him then closed her amethyst eyes.

The boy started to play the first notes of the song and it made Tomoyo shot her eyes open.

"Wait." She said as an interruption. "What you are playing is the song I was singing when we first met. How did—"

There was a smile on his face as he continued to play. "I am a pianist."

"And so?" Tomoyo shot back. "That song is not famous and you didn't even know the title when I was singing it."

"Well, let's say…" Eriol said. "The song went on me. That the moment I heard it, I spend many hours just to look for a piece."

Tomoyo removed her gaze on him. "Music is in you."

Eriol didn't say a thing. He let his hands move to produce such beautiful melody and after a few minutes, he realized that Tomoyo was not with him.

"You okay?" He asked in a full concern.

Through his voice, Tomoyo manage to travel back on the physical world. She faced Eriol and saw that he was staring at her with worried eyes.

Tomoyo smirked. "Hai. Sorry, I didn't mean to space out."

"What is it?" He kept on questioning. "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "I only remembered my dream when I was still in Tokyo."

Eriol then became interested. "What dream?"

…-…

**-Flashback-**

(Tomoyo's POV)

_'Where am I?_' I asked myself as I look around. I was trying to remember how I got into this unknown large place.

Walking around, I saw dark blue curtains covering the large windows. Everything was so elegant. The chandeliers, the paintings, and the red carpet I was walking on. With that, my eyes widened as I realized what kind of place I am in.

_'Wait.'_ I stopped then my eyes once again scanned the whole surroundings. _'Am I in a mansion?'_

A few seconds have past and I decided to walk once again. I need to find someone to find answers and how to go back at my place in Tokyo. The hallway was long but I tried to get over it when I heard some sort of music echoing. I took the right wing on the end then stopped on the door made of olive tree. Pushing it open, I saw the guy behind the beautiful music. He was on average height and his sincere eyes were covered with glasses.

**-End of Flashback-**

…-…

"Sakura…" Syaoran hissed at the girl beside him. Since Eriol stopped playing, they were watching the two. In the first thought, Syaoran would be the one to blame for eavesdropping because he was the guy. And if they will caught, he didn't like it one bit.

"Ssshh…" Sakura silenced him. She continued to see what Eriol's reaction was and what the two will do.

"Sugoi…" Eriol told in amazement. "He must be your destiny."

"What?" Tomoyo said. "Why do you think of that?"

He turned his eyes back on the piano and played a simple melody in his right hand. "Sometimes, dreams are there to show things in the future."

Tomoyo simply smiled. "I actually don't remember the guy's face. But he looks like…"

"Like?" He continued for her.

She gulped but answered. "…You."

He just gazed at her, not believing with what she had just said. "Honto ne?"

She nodded. "But dreams have different meanings right? So let's just see."

…-…

"So, how are you and Eriol doing?" Sakura asked happily. It was almost seven in the evening and Tomoyo is still on Sakura's study table, finishing her assignment in Geometry.

"We're doing fine." Tomoyo answered, not minding to look back.

Sakura smirked then settled herself on her pink bed. "As?" The tone of her voice was like she was expecting that Tomoyo would say something.

"What do you mean?" Sakura's cousin turned back, confusion was written all over her face.

The auburn haired girl gave a short laugh. "Oh nothing…" She said then changed the topic. "Are you doing fine with the practices? The program is in three days."

The other girl nodded, giving her a smile. "Eriol-kun is a great accompaniment so I have nothing to worry."

"It seems that you are comfortable with each other." Sakura pointed out, making Tomoyo glare at her.

"I am his friend." Tomoyo shot back.

"Oh well," Sakura said but didn't remove the smile on her face.

"What about the play?" Tomoyo asked then turned back once again to continue her work. "How is the role of being a princess?"

Sakura leaned back on the pink wall then grab a stuff toy on her left. "We're fine. Everything is settled and even the prince is doing very well."

With those words, an idea came on Tomoyo's mind. It was now her turn to tease her cousin. "How can Syaoran-kun not perform well? His princess is the person he loves in the reality."

"Oh shut up." Sakura told her, throwing the penguin stuff toy on Tomoyo.

There was a minute of silence and Sakura talked once again. And luckily, Tomoyo finished her work when she began.

"You know what?" Sakura said softly, looking at Tomoyo's eyes. "Eriol isn't like that before you came."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, remembering the first time she met Eriol. "What you see in Eriol now is so different. Before, he wants to be alone all the time. Only Syaoran persuade him to come along with us."

Tomoyo kept on listening.

"We can talk to him about everything." Tomoyo heard Sakura say. "Friends, family and love life. But he don't really open up to anyone."

"He doesn't open up to me." Tomoyo told her to make things clear.

Sakura nodded. "But I know he will. Someday he will say what he feels to a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Why does it have to be me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because I know," Sakura said softly. "You are the one who can understand him."

Tomoyo smiled, knowing that Sakura would always know what is happening in her life. She might not say it but Sakura has her own way of doing things.

"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed. She looked at the sky filled with stars then mumbled, "Maybe… Someday…"

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...

**Keywords:**

Ohayo-Good morning

Minna-san-everyone

Arigato gosaimasu - Thank you very much

Gomene-sorry

Nani-what

Hai-yes

Sugoi- wow

Honto ne- Really?

…xox…

Okay. Done!

**Review please!**

o.o

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...


	3. Taking a risk

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Yey! This is the third chapter people! -

Thanks to those who left a review on the previous chapter! And also to those people who add this story to their alerts… Ahehe…

Cheng- Hi. Hi. Hi. Okay I got nothing to say. Ahehe…

Kanata Saionji- Hello there… It's nice that you want the first person to give me a review. Hehe… Anyway, I am kind of shocked when I find out you are a guy.

Shika Hiiragizawa- Oww… I am happy that you do read my story… Ahehe… Oh yeah, I really liked your story, "Watching Sunsets." My friend recommended me to read it when I was starting to write fanfiction stories. And I found it amazing.

People, Stay tunned okay?

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? Not me.

**Chapter 3****:**

Taking a risk

One Saturday evening, all the lights of Tomoeda junior high was opened. Some sort of soft music was coming on the field, telling the guests that it will be the location for the Parents' Night. It was cold because winter is already starting but many of them can't feel it because of the tension coming over.

"Are you ready?" asked Eriol as he pushed the back door open. He went in, finding Tomoyo seated on the table in front of the piano.

Both of them choose the Music room for their preparations because their classroom is occupied by the main characters of the play and still, some props are need for adjustments.

Tomoyo nodded and looked at him through her small round mirror. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue polo that matches with her simple dress. She felt her lips curved up for a smile.

"What's the use of spending time with the mirror?" Eriol chuckled, moving forward to come near her. "You are already beautiful, Tomoyo-chan. There is no need to worry."

She blushed. Then, her heart started to pound faster than the usual but she doesn't know why. _'What's happening to me? I've never been like this before. Never in the fifteen years of my life.' _Tomoyo murmured to herself.

"Umm…" The girl started as she closed her compact mirror. Putting it in her bag, she faced the fine young man behind her. "You look handsome yourself."

Nodding in return, Eriol went over the piano. He opened it then gazed at her once again. "Do you want to practice for the last time? I can see that you seemed to be a little nervous."

_'How did he know?'_ Tomoyo's eyes widened as she heard those words. She didn't imagine that someone like Eriol would notice what she feels because hiding her emotions is one of the things she is pretty good at.

"You're right." She said softly, trying to act as if she didn't mind. Tomoyo sat beside him once again and from their closeness, she can smell his sweet scent. "Maybe that would do me a little good."

Eriol started playing the piano and Tomoyo sang with all her heart. Sitting beside him while singing, made her more comfortable and secured. Simply being with him makes the difference on her world.

"I won't have any second thoughts," He smirked. "Your voice sounded like the angels."

Tomoyo looked away for him not to see the redness of her face. "Umm… Thanks."

A minute of silence took place between the two. Then Tomoyo managed to push the words stocked on her throat.

"How are the others?" She asked, referring to their classmates who will be joining the play about a cute love story prepared by Naoko.

"They are doing pretty well." Eriol answered then closed the piano. But he didn't stand up; he only remained on his seat. And Tomoyo liked it one bit. "But Li-kun got a really big problem."

She gazed at him, conscious of what her friend's problem about.

"Costume problem?" She asked, hoping that she can help the guy important to her cousin. .

Eriol shook his head. He moved his sapphire eyes on her to see what would be her reaction. "Naoko-chan didn't tell him that he'll be going to kiss Sakura on the last part."

"What?!" Tomoyo shrieked in disbelief. Glancing at him, she proved that he is not telling a lie. She bit her lip and started to worry about him. "Did they already inform Sakura-chan?"

Eriol nodded, smiling. "And then, she also made a protest. She said that her brother would kill her if Li-kun would do such thing."

"Touya-kun eh?" She smirked, thinking of a good idea to solve the problem. Standing up from her seat, Tomoyo grabbed her purple phone from her blue bag. She dialed the number of the right person who can help.

"Konnichiwa!" She heard a male voice greet warmly on the other line.

She took distance from Eriol but she knows he was watching her. "Yukito-kun? I need some help."

"Sure." Yukito Tukishiro, the guy who visits Sakura's family every Saturday to five some help, answered cheerfully. "What is it?"

"Look," Tomoyo began to explain. "I am not the one who needs your help. It is Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan?" he said with a worried voice. "What happened?"

She giggled. "Yukito-kun, relax. Nothing happened. But few minutes from now, there will be. As Sakura-chan told you, she'll be the princess in the play. And at the end of the play Li-kun, being the prince, is going to you know… Umm… kiss her."

"I understand." Finally, he told her and it made her sigh in relief. "I'll disturb Touya for Sakura-chan's sake. You can count on me."

"Arigato." Tomoyo said softly then put her phone down. She gazed at Eriol once again and cheerfully said, "Problem solved!"

…-…-...

**-Eriol's POV-**

The moment I saw her smile at me milliseconds ago made my heart beat like crazy. I didn't know what came into me. It just happened.

Shaking my head, I went back to the reality. Before I could give a smile back, someone interrupted when he opened the front door.

"Hey," Syaoran entered. He was wearing the costume made by Rika. And to tell you, he possessed manly look because of that.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, as I turned to his direction. I didn't mean to be that way; maybe I am just a little annoyed with his entrance.

He groaned, not liking the tone I used with him. "Ms. Mizuki wants everybody to go down in the field. The program will start in ten minutes." He said then turned back.

But before he could walk away, Tomoyo talked once again.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Li-kun." She told him, making him turned his head on her. "Just be good at doing your job ok? Remember, what you'll be doing later will be Sakura's first kiss."

Syaoran blushed. "Well, good luck also to you and Hiiragizawa-kun." He said then walked away.

I walked into Tomoyo's direction. "Well, this is it."

"I… I think I can't do it." She told me, nervousness was evident on her voice.

Smiling at her, I took her right hand with my left. She faced me and then I decided to talk. "Calm yourself, Tomoyo chan." I said in a soothing voice. "I'll be right beside you. If you can't control the uneasiness in your heart, take a look at me."

With those words, she managed to plaster a little smile.

"Shall we move now?" I asked, still worried about her actions.

She nodded and we both went out to follow the others. We saw Sakura seating beside Syaoran on the third row. Tomoyo asked me to sit with them and I agreed.

…-…-...

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

"Now," I heard the principal announced. The dance number from the first section of the seniors has just finished. "The class of Ms. Kaho Mizuki is the next to present."

I bit my lip then felt more uneasy. But before the tension conquer all of me; I felt a warm squeeze in my hand. Then I remembered what Eriol told me earlier. Again, I saw him smiling at me, trying to make me forget my worries.

"First is a song number from Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji accompanied by Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa on the piano." The principal told everyone.

There was a round of applause for us. Eriol didn't release my hand from his until we got on stage and bowed down. I didn't mind it. After all it is for my sake.

"Just sing with all your heart." I heard Eriol mumbled in my ear before settling himself on the grand piano.

In a few seconds, he started the introduction. I closed my eyes and breathed hard. Opening it again, I saw the lights strike my eyes. Yet, I remained calm and started to sing.

**Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro **

_In the night sky,they twinkle  
The far stars of gold  
The same color as the small bird  
That looked up in my dream last night _

Unexpectedly, the first snow in Tomoeda fell down from the sky. It was too beautiful even though it sometimes symbolize sadness. I take a look at Eriol and found that he was smiling at me. No guy ever tried to be gentle as him to me and I am glad for that.

**Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo **

_In the sleepless night  
I sing this song alone  
Together with the blowing wind  
I fly riding on my thoughts _

Thoughts of him conquered my mind and it really surprised me. Singing the song when I know he was listening, I felt that I am doing it at my best. Everyone went silent but I didn't care if they are listening or not. As long as he is beside me I am fine.

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro **

_In the night sky, its sparkles  
The distant moon of silver  
The same color as the wild rose  
That was blooming in my dream last night _

I took a look at Eriol once in a while. And it seems that what he told me earlier was true. Each time I glance on his sapphire eyes, he did the same to me. I think Sakura and Syaoran noticed how we are acting. They had smirk on their faces, giving me a better access.

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte **

_In the gentle night  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams _

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

_In the gentle night  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams _

Eriol is now playing the last notes of the song and I for my part, closed my eyes. I took in the beautiful melody he was sharing with everyone. And maybe, along with it is a new and wonderful story will…

…. begin.

…-…-...

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted Eriol with a smile before putting down her black bag on the table.

Eriol lifted his sapphire eyes from the book to the beautiful teen in front of her. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." He greeted back.

The auburn haired girl sighed, making Eriol look at her. "It seems Eriol-kun is not fair at all. He only greeted Tomoyo-chan today. Perhaps, there is something wrong with his eye glasses."

He bit his lip, guilty of what Sakura said. It is true that he didn't notice Sakura's presence because seeing Tomoyo made him remember everything about last Saturday night.

"You don't need Eriol-kun." Another voice entered from behind. It was Chiharu with Yamazaki on her right. "As long as Li-kun is alive."

Sakura glared at her but she only laughed at it. Taking the seat of Syaoran for he wasn't there yet, Chiharu opened a topic. "How is your Christmas shopping going?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I've got no plans yet."

"Me too." Sakura sighed then leaned on the wall on the side of her table. "I have no idea on what to buy for the guys."

Yamazaki then entered. "Don't worry about Eriol-kun and me. Whatever you will give, we will appreciate it much. Just think of Li-kun."

"I think she also doesn't have to worry about him." Sakura heard her cousin say. Tomoyo smirked at Sakura then said, "One kiss is enough."

That made Sakura blush and the others laughed at her.

"Hi guys." A male voice Sakura knew very well entered. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh look." Chiharu murmured at Sakura before standing up. "Your dream boy is here…"

"Shut up." Sakura shot back. Then she breathed before gazing at Syaoran. "Ohayo."

Syaoran smiled as he put his things down then take his seat. "Ohayo, Sakura."

"What are you talking about earlier?" Meilin asked Eriol, who laid his eyes on the book he was holding once again. They didn't mind Sakura and Syaoran for they all know they wouldn't like it if they got disturbed.

"All about Christmas." He answered plainly.

In a moment, Sakura went back to the physical world and an idea popped on her mind. "Hey," She called out, taking all of her friends' attention. "What about we should spend one night for a Christmas party?"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "I say we should do it on the 23rd." He suggested. "But there is a big problem."

"What?" Tomoyo inquired.

"We don't have the place." Syaoran answered, making the others lose hope.

But Eriol had thought of a great answer. "We can have it at my place."

Sakura smirked, wanting to jump off her seat and give Eriol a hug. But of course, in reality she didn't try to because Syaoran was there. "That's brilliant!" She cheered.

"Then, we can also sleep there?" Meilin giggled as she shot an evil look on Eriol. "I bet Hiiragizawa's house can occupy all of us. If not, then we will take the floor."

"Let Yamazaki take the roof!" Chiharu exclaimed, looking at the boy who used to tell a story but then she knew that it was all a lie. "That way he can't share those stupid stories of him."

The blue haired teen only smiled. "Just see for yourself."

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...

**Keywords:**

Konnichiwa-Hello

…xox…

So chapter three ends here.

Wai… I am sorry for the mistakes. I haven't edited it yet because I really need to start the sequel of my previous story, "Right here waiting."

So please forgive me.

Tell me what you think okay?

And please answer this question:

What do you think Eriol's hidden identity is?

Thank you very much.

o.o

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...


	4. Sadness on his sapphire eyes

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

xoxox

Chapter 4 is up everyone!

Hey, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story.

The status is great! Ahehe… -

Cheeseycraziness – Hello! Hello! I am glad because you read this one. I thought you are only interested with Sakura-Syaoran fics. Anyway, I am so sorry for I haven't updated the epilogue of Right Here Waiting. I will do it soon so please wait for it. And when I do, I'll explain everything.

Kanata Saionji- Err… It is because I am used of having girl reviewers. But it doesn't matter now. hehe…

Arika-chan – I will have more exciting scenes of them in the next chapters.

Cheng- Thank you once again for reviewing!

Shika Hiiragizawa- hehe… I am not sure if I can reach the level of Watching Sunsets. It is so great. Hehe… I want to thank you for answering my question on the previous chapter. It gave me a new idea for this story. )

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 4****:**

Sadness on his sapphire eyes

"Tell me Eriol-kun," Meilin started mumbling as she stared at an antique mansion before her. "Do you call this a HOUSE?!" She demanded, pointing at the place where they will be having a simple party in the evening.

He chuckled, happy with the shocked expressions of his other friends. "Not exactly. There are only three people living in this place so you can call it haunted house."

Most of them were amazed for they didn't know that Eriol is such a rich guy. He always want everything to be simple so they didn't expect that he lives in a huge home, which is painted in white and brown. Only Syaoran and Sakura know the truth for they already know a part of Eriol Hiiragizawa's life.

"H- H- Ha-Haunted?" Sakura repeated, trying to know if she heard Eriol's sentence right. Sweat drops are present on her forehead, proving that she is scared. Yes, ever since she was a child she can't help but be afraid of those kinds of things.

Syaoran scowled at Eriol for he knows his friend is doing a little prank. "Cut it off." He simply said then went on Sakura's side to calm her.

"Looks like Sakura-chan's knight in shining armor is on duty." Chiharu teased the two, making the others laugh.

In a few moments, Eriol interrupted. "Shall we?" He asked then opened the black metallic gate.

They nodded and started to get moving. Snow surrounded the whole place but all of them don't give a doubt about it. They can say that their friend's place is beautiful on every corner they look at.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura started while taking a good look at the house. "This place is so the same with your previous one. It is like the only difference is the location."

He shook his head. "Not really. This time, it is more spacious."

In a few steps, they reached the main door that is made of oak. Eriol knocked it three times and a girl in her early twenties opened it for them.

"Hi." She greeted warmly. She is consisted of a long dark brown hair and eyes like Syaoran's.

"Nakuru-chan!" Sakura immediately shrieked as she realized who she was. She threw herself on an old friend, who she hadn't seen for years because of some reasons.

The others stared at them in amazement.

"Easy…" Eriol smirked, walking in. "You two can have a little chat later."

"Gomene." Nakuru said then went back to her poise. Stepping back, she gave the others a little space so they could enter.

"It's nice to see you once again, Nakuru-chan." Syaoran smiled then waved a hand at her.

The teens entered, seeing the stairs on the left and a long hallway, lightened up by torches, on the right. The windows are covered with dark blue curtains and on the sides were amazing paintings.

The others began murmuring about how beautiful Eriol's mansion is. But one of them wasn't moving. She had a strong feeling that this wasn't the first time she had been into this place. Only that, she can't put her finger on it.

In a few seconds, she had come up with a realization.

_'What the…?'_ Tomoyo's eyes widened when she recognized that Eriol's mansion is like the one on her dream. '_This place couldn't be it.'_

"Umm… Guys?" Eriol called out, getting everyone's attention especially Tomoyo's.

They turned to look at him.

"This lady is Nakuru Akizuki," He introduced. "…my cousin."

With out any second thoughts, Yamazaki stepped forward and, "Nice to meet you Akizuki-san." He bent down a bit to kiss her knuckles, making Chiharu get furious.

Nakuru smiled at him in return. Then she remembered what she is supposed to do. "You can go upstairs now, the rooms are ready. Then after a few minutes, we can start preparing everything."

All of the teens except for Tomoyo were ready to run off and pick their rooms. But then Eriol entered.

"Wait up, guys." He said softly. "Each of you will have a room. But the rooms are connected with one another. Each two rooms will only have one bathroom so you better pick a partner, the one whom you are comfortable to be with."

They nodded then began to hit the stairs. Only Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakuru stayed on the first floor, with faces of disbelief.

"You have also to pick your room now." Eriol told Tomoyo and she nodded in return. "You have to settle yourselves first because later, I will have a surprise for all of you. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"All right then." Tomoyo started to walk and it gave Nakuru a chance to speak up.

"She is beautiful, don't you think?" Nakuru began, getting Eriol's attention, which is moments ago was at the girl with long dark hair.

Not even realizing, Eriol blushed. "I know."

"Who is she?" She asked, still curious of her.

"Sakura-chan's cousin." He plainly answered.

"And it seems that she is the one you are looking for." Eriol's cousin tried to tease him. Eriol is always silent so shaking him up a bit is Nakuru's task.

He looked away, not wanting her to see the little redness on his face. "Err… Maybe that will have to wait." With that, he walked away to follow his friends and also to escape on Nakuru's craziness.

xoxox

"So you are here." Eriol said gently as he entered the fourth to the last door on the left wing. There, he found Syaoran. He was sitting on the bed and was admiring his surroundings.

"The room is great." Syaoran told his friend with a smirk. "Everything in here has different shades of green."

Eriol chuckled then laid his eyes on the door on the left. "Anyway, who is on the other side? Yamazaki-kun?"

The Chinese boy bit his lip and sighed. He looked away for the Eriol not to see his face turned red. "Why don't you open it to find out?"

He gave him a confused look. Taking a few steps, Eriol reached the brown door leading to the next room. He knocked first before twisting it open.

"Oh." It was Sakura. She was looking at the painting on the wall few moments ago but now her eyes were fixed on Eriol's. "Hi, Eriol-kun."

He laughed as he gazed at Syaoran, whose face get red even more. "A girl and boy partnership huh?"

Then he heard Syaoran groan in annoyance. "It is just room okay?" His friend explained with irritated voice.

Sakura blushed then also tried to defend herself. "And besides, the room's color is pink and white. They are my favorite colors."

"Well then," Eriol smirked, moving towards the door he entered minutes ago. "I am going to leave both of you now. Maybe to give you some… PRIVACY."

Syaoran groaned even harder as he shot him a dangerous look. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

He laughed then went out of the room. His next destination was the last two rooms, where he expected Yamazaki and Tomoyo to be there. Pushing the door open, he wondered what his last two friends where doing.

"Hi, Yamazaki-kun." Eriol greeted. His eyes where scanning the room and his ears were searching sounds on the next room.

"Hey, Eriol-kun." Yamazaki stood up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on everyone." He told him. "Is Tomoyo-chan on the other side?"

Yamazaki shook his head, making Eriol's eyes widen. "Chiharu-chan was here a moment ago, shouting at me. I think she is kind off jealous because of what I did to Nakuru-chan when you introduced her. Maybe Tomoyo-chan thought that she was occupying the next room so she went out."

"Okay." Eriol simply said then went out. He continued to walk on the hallway, trying to find out where Tomoyo is. Then he remembered that there was still one room available besides that one. It was the room connected to…

…his.

Stopping on the second to the last door on the right wing, he breathed hard. He doesn't know if he should knock or not. But the end, he knows he had to do it to find out.

"Come in." Eriol heard Tomoyo's soft voice. He was hesitant but pushed the door open.

The girl stood up and smiled at him. "It's you."

"I am just checking up on everyone so I am here." He explained, looking at her straightly on the eyes. "At first I thought you were on the room next to Yamazaki-kun's."

"Oh. But can I stay here, can't I?" Tomoyo looked down, feeling a little sad because she liked the color of the room which is beige.

"Sure." Eriol told her. "I told you to choose a room right?"

Tomoyo nodded in return then asked him a question. "Eriol-kun, whose room does that door lead to? And where is your room?" She was pointing at the small door on the right side of the room.

"Umm…" Eriol flushed and it was present on his voice. His tone was so soft, showing bit shyness. "That will be my room."

She bit her lip, not believing what Eriol had just said.

He easily noticed that she felt uncomfortable by knowing the truth. "Don't worry. We are not the only ones like this. Syaoran's and Sakura's rooms are next to each other. And besides, I am harmless."

Tomoyo laughed at what he said. It was a relief for her to know that Eriol is fine with the idea that she was only next to him.

xoxox

"We are done!" Syaoran and the other two boys shouted in happiness. After about three hours or more, they finally managed to finish decorating the whole place.

The girls heard then and giggled on how they acted. Together with Nakuru, they spent the afternoon on preparing the food for the party that will take place in an hour. They were exchanging stories until Nakuru came up with an idea.

"Sakura-chan?" She called out then walked towards her friend. "Would you please make three glass of orange juice for the boys? It seems that their task made them a little tired."

The auburn haired girl nodded then turned back. After a while, she had already got what Nakuru told her. "Here…"

Nakuru was about to get it from her but Tomoyo managed to do that before her.

"Let me be the one to give it to them." She suggested. "That maybe the least thing I could do for them now."

The moment the older girl nod, Tomoyo stepped outside. She found the three guys lying on the ground. They were breathing hard, trying to regain their strength.

"You guys want to drink?" She asked them while bending down a bit. The guys sat up and grabbed the glass of juice from the tray.

"Thanks." Eriol managed to mumble before he drank some of its content. He looked up and there, Tomoyo saw a little sadness on his eyes.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo muttered. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Maybe only a bit tired." He excused, not wanting to say what really bothers him. "There is nothing wrong. Don't worry."

xoxox

After an hour, everything was already set. The foods were placed on a rectangular table, which was decorated by the girls. The garlands and other Christmas decors were giving them a nice view and they thank the boys for it. All presents were placed under the six feet Christmas tree on the right side of the dining area.

"Shall we start?" asked Yamazaki, who was already prepared to taste the food.

Eriol smirked. He went beside the door then began to talk. "As I have told one of you earlier, I've got a surprise for you. I think it is about time for you to know about this so… Whoever you are, show yourself to us."

In a moment, the tall scarlet haired woman they knew very well present herself to them. She wore a Chinese style pink dress and on her neck was a necklace with a round aquamarine pendant.

"Ms. Mizuki?!" Meilin exclaimed in surprise as she saw their adviser entering the small place. "What the…?"

_'I knew it.'_ Sakura mumbled to herself, smiling at her teacher and to Eriol.

"Did I surprise you?" asked Kaho Mizuki with a smile.

"Certainly…" Syaoran said, slipping his hands on his pocket.

Eriol gave a short laugh before explaining to everyone what was happening. "To tell you," He began. "Kaho-sensei or Ms. Mizuki is my aunt. She lives with me and Nakuru."

'_What an excuse.'_ Syaoran told himself but let himself ride the little play.

"But how come we didn't notice?" Rika asked with confusion on her face. "I mean you never called Ms. Mizuki by her first name."

"In school, she is my teacher while at home she is my aunt." Eriol explained. He didn't want to make the story long. After all it may only tire his friends.

Some of them murmured about Eriol's revelation but to cut it off, Nakuru entered. "Do you want to start the party now or what?"

There was a piece of silence at first. Then when Meilin smiled the others started to move. Syaoran opened the sound system while Yamazaki was taking over the food. Some girls went to join him and Sakura went on Kaho's side.

Eriol left the two for them to talk. He only stood in one corner, trying to be happy by seeing his friends enjoying. Tomoyo unexpectedly glanced at him then decided to walk towards him for some talk.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked once again in a worried tone. Since morning, Tomoyo noticed that Eriol barely smiles or when he did it was just a little one.

"Why would I not?" Eriol answered.

"Nothing." She mumbled then decided to give him already her gift. "Wait, I am just going to get something."

He nodded then watched her grab a small blue box with yellow ribbon under the Christmas tree. She went back at him with a small smile playing on her face.

"Here you go…" She said softly before handing it to her. "Merry Christmas, Eriol-kun."

"Thanks…" He mumbled then shook the box, trying to identify its content.

Tomoyo was about to say something but then Sakura, together with Syaoran interrupted.

"You already gave your gift huh?" Syaoran said to Tomoyo.

"You know what Eriol?" Sakura told him then looked on Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Tomoyo-chan spent almost all of her free time for that gift."

When Tomoyo heard what her cousin said, she shot her a glare. "You don't have to tell that you know."

"Honto ne?" Eriol said. "I really appreciate it, Tomoyo-chan."

She blushed, not knowing what to do next. "Umm… Well, I am going to get on the others now." She told the three, trying to escape.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol called out, stopping her to walk away.

"Hmm?" She turned back and saw him walking towards her. "Can you go with me in my room? I have forgotten something there."

She nodded and both of them walked away. Entering the last door on the left wing, Eriol opened up the lights for Tomoyo to see his room.

"How cute." Tomoyo commented as she saw the color of the room. All was in dark blue even the sheets of his bed.

Eriol smiled at her then reached for his study table, located on the right side. There was a very red small box lying on it and by way it was presented, Tomoyo assumed that it was for a very special person.

Clutching it with his right hand, he ambled on her direction. "This is for you…"

Her eyes widened, not believing that Eriol is actually giving it. "Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "This is the only way I can repay you for everything."

"I didn't do anything good to you…" Tomoyo told him.

"Yes, you have." He insisted. "Take it."

"Thank you so much." She smirked then took the box from his hand. "Can I open it?"

He nodded then watched her.

Tomoyo took off the gold ribbon tied on the box and opened it. She saw a simple yet beautiful silver bracelet. It was not an ordinary one for hanging on it was a locket. "It's amazing…" She smiled.

"I am glad you like it." He told her. "But it is for you to choose whose picture will you put in there."

After that, Eriol started to walk away to went back to the others. But that minute, Tomoyo got the courage to ask him a question.

"Is there something bothering you?"

He stopped then shook his head. He didn't want to look back for tears might feel. This day is just too hard for him but he didn't want to tell the others about it. It may only make him remember what happened few years ago when a part of him simply died.

Tomoyo gave him a sad look. "If you need someone to talk about it, I am here…"

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...

Oh. So what do you think is Eriol's problem?

Tell me your thoughts okay?

Huhuhu. School is coming over next week. Okay… Don't mind me. Ahaha!

o.o

…!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!... …!i!...


	5. A surprise

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Okay, this will be the fifth chapter. But the next one will be updated next week, Saturday.

I have school to do so please do understand me. Pure torture is on our class. Hope you understand.

Cheeseycraziness- Ah. I don't know about that. I am concentrating with writing so I barely read. But if I would have a free time, I promise to read your ExT story too… And about Eriol opening up, that will happen in the right time. Ahehe..

Cheng- Thank you for that… ;p

Kanata Saionji- You'll find it out on the next chapters.

Shika Hiiragizawa- Okay, I would not argue with you anymore. Haha… Anyway, I appreciate what you think with this story. It inspired me to write some cute happenings between Eriol and Tomoyo. And Eriol's sadness has nothing to do with Kaho. Ahehe… You'll know soon. -

Shizuku Tsukishima749- A new reviewer! I am kind of flattered with what you said. Ahehe… It makes me feel good in a way. At least, with your review I did plaster a small smile in my face. Stay tuned ok?

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 5****:**

A surprise

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

The hands of the clock on the table beside my bed have just moved once again. And it is now eleven o' clock. I am lying on a comfortable bed yet I can't manage to get some sleep.

Removing the thick blanket away from my body, I stood up and opened the curtains of the window. There, I saw snow falling down from the sky and made me remember what I saw on Eriol's sapphire orbs moments ago.

…Sadness.

I'll admit that this is the very first time I've felt so worried about one person. I do think of Sakura once in a while and get worried about her. But even though I consider her my cousin and best friend, I can't compare the concern I have for her to Eriol. It is so different.

I sighed then laid my eyes on the door connecting to Eriol's room. Holding the doorknob, I twisted it and surprisingly, I found it unlock. I was hesitant at first but I decided to open it.

There was no light present in the room, not even the lampshade was on. Only the moonlight was shining the lonely place. I stepped in then moved my eyes in the bed. And I found no one.

_'Where could he be?'_ I asked myself then strolled on his room. Strong and cold wind was coming from outside. I looked at the balcony and realized that it was open. Slowly, I stepped forward to see if someone was there.

I was right. The blue haired guy I was looking for was leaning on the wall beside the entrance with a wine glass on his grasp.

"Eriol-kun…" His name passed by my lips.

He stared at me. But this time, his eyes didn't shine. It was full of misery, regrets and pain. We locked eyes for a few seconds yet he didn't say any single word. Then he took a sip on his glass of Vodka once again.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked him softly, getting near him. I tried to take away the Vodka from him but it was useless.

"Leave me alone, Tomoyo-chan." He calmly told me, removing my hands of him. "You should go back to sleep now."

"I don't care about the sleep until you don't stop!" I breathed out.

Eriol looked away, pretending that he didn't care about what I said. Again, he continued to drink the alcohol on his right hand.

"Eriol… Please." I pleaded, not realizing I called him with his pure first name. After all, what do I care about that this time? What is important now is to stop him, right?

His eyes went back on my direction. It was now full of anger but then in a few seconds, the tears he had been hiding scrolled down on his cheeks. "What the fuck do you want?!"

I was totally shock on what he said and with the way he did it. It hurt me. I've never seen him like this because in the first place, it was never his character. Biting my lip, I put the idea on my head that he was out of his mind.

"Eriol-kun, you are drunk!" I pointed out. "Give me that glass and take a rest."

"Who asked you to come here anyway?" Eriol mumbled with a harsh tone.

I sighed. "Eriol-kun, please…"

"Fine." Finally, he gave up. Slamming the glass on the small table, he started walking away from me to go back in.

First, I only glanced at him with worried eyes. Then I decided to catch up to him and help him to go on his bed.

"Let me help you." I suggested then took his left arm. Placing it at the back of my neck to support him, we continued to walk until we reached the side of the bed.

_'Now how shall I do this?'_ I pondered as I took off his eye glasses and put it on the side drawer.

Slowly, I tried to push him into the bed. Then after that, everything just went so fast. At one moment, we were just standing then he was already lying on his bed, with me on top of his warm body.

_'Oh my God…'_

Breathing hard, I laid my eyes and saw his face calm. My heart started to beat faster as I gaze at him. Of course, I have never been this close to anyone before. Immediately, I pulled my body up, thinking of running back to my room.

But then, someone stopped me. I felt a warm hand from behind holding my right hand. I turned around once again, seeing Eriol standing in front of me. His eyes were half closed. In a second, he placed his other hand on my slender waist before pushing my body into his.

Eyes widening in shock, I looked at him once again with tension arising in me. Then suddenly, he caught my lips. It has been a while when I realized that he was kissing me still. It was soft and comforting yet I still can't believe he had done such thing.

Now, his eyes were totally closed. It was as if he wanted to see the unseen. And of course, that way he can find the happiness maybe he can't possess in the real world. I am now conscious of what he is doing yet I didn't have the guts to push him away. By just thinking of it, it breaks my heart. Maybe I do understand that he did this to forget the pain on his heart.

…The pain that he wants to keep for himself.

Few moments more and I realized that my lips were working with him. I really don't know what came into me. But it just happened in an instant! There is now turning back now for this one is my first kiss. I can say that I can't give the same intensity he was giving for I am so hesitant.

It had been a few minutes we were like that. And of course, we have to pull back for the oxygen. Pushing him back on his bed, I thought he already went back to sleep. I smiled at him before walking away once again.

"Tomoyo?" I heard him call my pure first name.

"Do need anything?" I simply asked, trying to forget the fact that we had kissed a while ago.

I saw his eyes closed but he continued talking. "Please don't leave. Please stay."

Blushing, I decided to go back on his side. I sat beside him then caressed his hair with my soft hands. There was a small smile playing on his face and I am not sure if he was conscious of it. Slowly, I moved my body to lie down beside him. I faced him then closed my eyes. Smiling, I felt this is what the way I like it. And now, I know I finally found the right person whom I can trust my fragile heart.

xoxox

**-Normal POV-**

The light from the sun was shining brightly, signaling a new day for the group. No one was up yet except for Nakuru and Kaho, who thought of preparing a nice breakfast for all of them.

Eriol was still sleeping on his bed. He moved a little bit and realized that there was someone on his grasp—someone who holds a soft skin. His eyes a shot open to see who it is. It was a girl. He sat up to give him a better access in finding out who the girl was.

She is with long Midnight blue hair, white complexion and of course, a crimson lips.

He took a deep breath, controlling himself from calling out her name. _'Tomoyo-chan?!_' He shouted on his head as he smacked it inwardly_. 'Eriol, what the hell did you do? Why is Tomoyo-chan beside you?!' _

Burying his head on his hands, he tried to remember what he did last night but sadly, there is no avail. He bit his lip and moved slowly to get out of the bed. He doesn't want to wake Tomoyo up. After all, he is not prepared yet to answer any question.

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the faucet. The cold water flow from it and he washed his face. His head was aching a bit because of the hang over and also it gave him hope that maybe, all of what he saw was only a dream. He washed his face with the water and there he realized that it was the reality.

_'Oh, shit.'_

After about a few minutes, he went out to go back to his room. But then when he got the door close, a new voice he was afraid to hear that moment entered.

"How are you?" She said softly. Tomoyo was sitting on his bed, trying also to calm herself. Her voice was full of worry but it made Eriol's world stiff.

He sighed then stared at her, witnessing only a plain expression on her face. "I… I…" Now, even seeing her made it too hard for him to talk. "I am fine now. Don't worry. This pain will leave few hours later."

"That's good to know." Tomoyo smiled at him.

There was a piece of silence between the two and they both know the real reason. Feeling a bit uneasy, they only gave each other a short glance.

"Umm…" Finally, Tomoyo decided to clear things out.

Eriol bit his lip. "Look," He tried to stop her in saying everything. "I am sorry if I did something nasty last night. I didn't mean it. I am not in my proper self."

She giggled. "Whoa. Easy, Eriol-kun. Nothing happened last night." Tomoyo told him. "At least, not a major one."

He didn't hear the last words of Tomoyo for she only mumbled it. He sighed in relief, happy what the girl had just told him. After a few minutes they went out and find they way home after lunch.

xoxox

Along with the beginning of spring, the doors of Tomoeda Junior High opened. After almost two weeks of rest from all those school works, students should face once again the reality.

Though, this time many of them are a bit excited about one upcoming activity. Girls were buzzing around since morning and also Sakura's girl friends are one of them.

They were at the back of their building for it was their lunch. But it was surprising that they were only six and all girls.

"Where did the boys go?" asked Sakura as she took a seat on the grass. She was asking for the three of them but the truth is Syaoran was only her concern.

"He is with Yamazaki-kun." Chiharu answered, knowing what happened on the boy who accompanied Syaoran and who she used to have beside her. "It seems that Sakura-chan's lover got some business with the football team."

Sakura groaned then shot her a dangerous look. Until now, she didn't like the idea of getting them teased. She wants everything to be a secret about their relationship to people besides her friends. After all she doesn't want to get killed at this early age. Killed by whom? By the girls, who got crazy with Syaoran for he was considered one of the HOTTEST guys in the campus.

Tomoyo giggled as she saw her cousin's reaction. Then when she went back in the reality, there was only one person who crossed her mind.

_'Eriol…' _That name went on her head. She looked at her friends, as if no one is taking over her. She didn't want to remember all that happened that night. It would only make things more complicated.

"And Eriol-kun?" Naoko inquired, not knowing that it had a great impact on Tomoyo.

"He only returned the novel he borrowed in the library two days ago." Unexpectedly, Rika replied. She did give a clear idea about the guys but it seems that Tomoyo doesn't like it one bit.

The raven haired girl was indeed shocked. She sighed, '_So what is wrong if Rika-chan knows were he is? She is his friend after all.'_

"I am kind of excited on the Spring Dance!" Meilin exclaimed then imagined herself in a formal dress. "I hope the last Friday of the month would come easily."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

"Tomoyo-chan," Naoko called out. "Will you come?"

"No." She answered with a little disappointment on her face.

Chiharu stood up, not liking her friend's answer. "But why?"

"I don't have a dress." Tomoyo told everyone. She didn't want to explain for she didn't want to come across her personal life.

Meilin smirked. "Don't worry. I can lend you one."

"No thanks…" Tomoyo said. "I don't like going on that kind of occasion after all."

They didn't know that one person was currently watching them. He too didn't like Tomoyo's answer for that night he wants to be with her. The girls didn't saw him for he was sitting on the Cherry Blossom tree near them, holding another book to read.

"And since when did eavesdropping become your forte," Another voice entered his ears. This time it was clearer than the others. "Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol looked down and saw Syaoran standing on the tree where he was. "I am not eavesdropping you know." He defended herself, even though he knows he was caught in the act.

Grinning, Syaoran slipped his hands on his pocket then continued. "Yeah right… Just listening to their conversation."

"Shut up." He said, feeling a little guilt inside of him.

"You don't have to hide it." The Chinese boy suddenly said with a smirk. "I know there is something between you and Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol sighed, knowing that he can't hide the thing that is bothering him. "She is avoiding me. And now she is not even going to the spring dance."

Syaoran smiled once again and thought of a very good solution in Eriol's problem. "If you want to talk to her during that night then you must do anything for her not to have a reason not to go."

The blue haired guy raised one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Think, Eriol-kun." Syaoran smirked at his friend. "If she doesn't have a dress what do you think you should do?"

xoxox

It was a peaceful Saturday morning and the two girls spend their time on their room. They were talking about the Spring Dance once again which will be taking place in six days.

"Have Li-kun asked you out?" Tomoyo inquired, trying to find out the status of her cousin's love life. She has always been enthusiastic about every happening for she cared about her so much.

Sakura blushed then nodded. "He asked me yesterday before dropping me off."

"How cute…" She smiled. "I hope you and Li-kun will go along well."

Before Sakura could change another topic, a deep male voice coming downstairs called the girl next to her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" They heard Touya shout.

"I'm coming!" Tomoyo replied before slipping her feet on her slippers and headed down stairs. Sakura was right behind her, also trying to find out what is the reason for Touya's shouting.

"What is it, Touya-kun?" Sakura asked her older brother.

"Tomoyo-chan got a little surprise in the living room." The black haired guy, who is way taller than them, said as he grabbed his black bag.

Tomoyo gave a confused look. "From mom?"

Touya shook his head and started to walk to the door. "It was from another person who wishes not to be introduced. But I think that person is only entrusted with the delivery. Oh well, I need to go now."

Sakura and Tomoyo watched Touya move out for he got work to do. After about a minute, they decided to see what waits for Tomoyo on the living room.

"A box?" Sakura heard her cousin say in disbelief. They saw a big purple box with also dark purple ribbon lying on the table.

Without saying anything, Tomoyo opened it. Her eyes widened with what she saw. She picked the purple dress up and realized that it was along with her body.

"Who could have done this?" Sakura asked, watching Tomoyo gaze at the beautiful dress.

"I don't know…" She said softly.

"Hey," Sakura told her as she saw a white paper on the box. "I think here is the note to clear things out."

Tomoyo sighed then put the dress on the couch. She clutched the paper in her hands then read its contents.

_Tomoyo-chan, _

_I am not sure if you like this kind of surprises. But here is a dress. I heard that you'll not go to the Spring Dance because of a little problem. Spending time with your friends is important so I want you to go. Oh, yeah… I almost forgot. Who am I? Maybe you don't need to know. Just attend the activity and have fun. Bye!_

The girl beside Tomoyo also read the note and smiled at it. "It seems that you got a secret admirer, Tomoyo-chan."

She didn't say a thing. Her eyes were still on the paper, wondering whose handwriting it was. But sadly, she can't identify its owner.

"So will you go?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo pondered and saw once again the beautiful dress given to her. She was having second thoughts for she didn't know who it came from. There was a minute of silence between the two then Tomoyo finally thought of an answer.

xoxoxoxox

So how is it?

Sorry if there is a part that maybe you didn't like the way I wrote it.

I am kind of distracted right now because of some stupid guy.

I can't get him out of my head! So I am not in the full concentration to edit.

Arrgh!

Please review!

That would be the only thing you can do to make me happy. Ahe.

.brokenshadow23.


	6. A dance under the moonlight

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

The sixth chapter here… Umm… Please correct me if there is something wrong about this story all right? I will really appreciate it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! It made me happy. Ahehehe…

Shika Hiiragizawa- That would be too personal… Haha! And if I am going to narrate it, it will be too long. Ahehe… ) About Eriol's problem, you'll know the answer in this chapter.

Cheng… Thanks. Thanks. Thanks. I passed by your profile one time. Ahehe… You are also writing an ExT fic eh? I'll try to read it. Ahehe…

Shizuku tsukishima749… Ah. So my sadness did reflect on my writing. I am so sorry about that. Ahehe… But I am a bit happy now so maybe I can do well once again. I am glad you liked that part. I had a fun when I was writing it.

Chesseycraziness… Of course. Ahehe… I will have many of unexpected happenings here and in the continuation of Right Here Waiting. Aheheh…

KiNoMoTo18- Err… Maybe. Yeah. I don't know! Ahehehe… ;p what do you mean OOC? I already read your story and I find it great! Please continue if you got the time ok?

Kanata Saionji… I am really sorry about that. I am easily distracted about these past few days. –sigh- Anyway, thanks for the advice.

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp. The song, "Now that I have you", is not mine either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 6:**

A dance under the moonlight

**-Eriol's POV-**

_'I wonder if she'll come.'_ I ask myself this question for almost a hundred times since morning. My mind is really troubled for I didn't have any answer or a word from her. That is because we were still avoiding each other these past few days. Therefore, it is the reason that is holding me to come into her and ask.

Of course, I didn't mind to ask the others also. Their way of thinking is a bit different so there would be a big chance they would say I have _something _for Tomoyo. And we are just friends right?

Right!

Sighing, I decided to look around the campus to entertain myself. I walked around then found myself on the main entrance, where most of the guys were waiting for their dates. I settled myself on the Sakura tree on the right side, where no lights are present. It is just the beautiful moonlight. With that, I can hide myself from everybody.

I slipped my hands into my pockets while watching the others. I saw them smile and take the hand of the person who will made their night complete.

"Hi, Eriol-kun." Someone with a gentle voice greeted me. "Why are you hiding there?"

"Oh." I said then saw two fine ladies before me. I don't know how they managed to see me but it doesn't matter now. "Hello, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan. Where are the others?"

"Only Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun were already at the field." Naoko answered. She was looking fine tonight, not like the person we used to see holding a book. "And you should go there now. You wouldn't want to be alone, would you?"

I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as I saw them walked away from me, I laid my eyes on the gate once again. This time, there was an elegant silver car along the way. Then a chocolate haired teen, who was wearing a light green long sleeved polo under an expensive black coat and pants, went out from the front seat. Syaoran opened the door on the passenger's seat, where someone with auburn haired showed up.

_'And since when did Li-kun get a romantic nerve?'_ I smirked while secretly staring at the two love birds. Ever since I have known this friend of mine, I never imagined him doing such thing. After all, even if he got the looks, he had no guts to be the prince of a girl.

Without realizing, my sapphire eyes went back to the car once again. Now, another person went out. My heart started to beat faster as I examined the gorgeous teen smiling on Sakura's side.

"Tomoyo…" Her name came out from my lips as I saw how beautiful she was. My thin lips curved up for a smile, happy in taking in my little invitation.

She was wearing the simple dress I have given few days ago but some lilac laces were tied on her waist which gave her tube top a more elegant look. The lower part of the dress flows until her ankles then matched with her mauve high heels. Her hair was down as always but she added on some curls and small ornaments on it. Then to make things complete, a small violet bag was on her grasp.

As they started to walk in, I started to move away. Running out from the scene, I headed to the place where music started blasting. I took the seat beside Yamazaki, pretending that I didn't know that she is here.

xoxox

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

_'Why does he keep on staring at me?' _I asked inwardly as I caught Eriol looking on my direction for the fifth time. It's not that I hate it but it made me conscious with every move I make.

The middle of the night had already come and most of the students began to invade the dance floor, located on the middle of the field. The guys except for Eriol stood up to ask their girls for a dance. And so that left me, Meilin, Naoko, Rika and Eriol on the table for ten we are sitting.

I heard Eriol sigh then took a sip on his ice tea. His sapphire eyes still contains sadness and until now, I don't know what is the reason behind it. I continued to talk with the others but once in a while, I was looking at him on the corner of my eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Some random guy from the other class asked me which interrupted my thoughts. I turned into him, seeing an extended arm. The other girls were looking at me. Their eyes were unexpectedly twinkling, maybe trying to imagine how good it was if I will accept it.

_'What is the matter with these girls?'_ I thought then saw Eriol staring at me and the boy but with opposite expression. He maintained on his sit while glaring dangerously at this guy in front of me.

"Umm," I pondered. "Sorry, maybe later." Those words immediately flowed out from my lips. I didn't know why I said it but it happened you know.

The guy frowned then walked away. Eriol was smiling a little bit when I stole a very quick glance at him.

"I can't believe you kicked him out." Meilin said in a low voice. "He was one of the handsome guys tonight."

I bit my lip, trying to think of an answer. "Because I am wai—" I cut off myself realizing was I about to say. "Well, I am not yet in the mood."

"Whatever…" The raven haired girl, in an amazing red dress with gold linings on it, gave up. It made me sigh in relief and be happy that she's out of my neck.

Three songs have already passed and the fourth song is already on its end. Many guys have asked me already. But like the first guy, I didn't accept their invitation. When the introduction of the fifth song entered, a surprise came upon me.

Eriol stood up from his seat then head on me. He smiled at me genuinely before he reached out his right hand.

He cleared his throat and asked, "May I have your first dance?"

As everybody has known, first dance is the most important of all. And it would be nice if you would share it with someone

…important.

_All of my life it seems,_

_that something had been missing_

_I don't know what to do_

Gazing his warm hand, I was unsure of what to do. I looked at the girls, who were telling me through the eyes not to miss the moment. In a few seconds, I gently put my hand on top of his.

He carefully pulled me up, making me a little nervous in some way. He led me to the dance floor, but we we're away from Sakura's. Maybe he doesn't want Sakura and Syaoran see us for we might get teased once again.

Breathing hard, he put his warm hands on my waist. I put mine on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

_'His heart is beating like crazy.'_ I told myself as I lifted up my head to meet his sincere sapphire eyes.

_tears were passing me by_

_each is lonely as the other_

_till I met you_

_you open the door_

_and let the sunshine in_

_my life would never be the same again_

The night was cold yet I can't feel it under his grasp. He was holding me tightly and I can even feel security in it. We swayed into the beautiful music in our background. And then, I realized that the song was coming on me.

"Why have you accepted my invitation?" Surprisingly, he asked me.

I smiled at him. "It is the only thing you wanted all along, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" He nodded then answered softly. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Why have you accepted?" Eriol asked me once again. His eyes were fixed on me, maybe trying to see if what I am saying is true. "You know very well that those guys are better than I am."

"I really don't know." I told him, trying my very best not to bit my lip. Because if I do, he might notice that it is not the truth. "Maybe because you are my friend?"

"Is that all?" What he asks me as seconds passes by is harder to answer.

_Now that I have you_

_everything just seems so right_

_now that I have you_

_I am alive_

_you are the song_

_that I'll be singing my whole life too_

_I'm living in the right world_

_now that I have you_

"I'm sorry." Eriol apologized as he understood my silence. "I shouldn't have asked."

I nodded, smiling once again. "It's okay."

"You look stunning as always." Eriol smiled at me then spin me around. His hands caught me once again but this time our bodies were closer than the last time. My right hand was on his then my other hand was on his neck.

His words made me blush. Luckily, my head was leaning on his chest so he didn't saw my reaction. "Thank you."

_Looking our hands I see_

_the two of us together_

_I'll never let you go_

_You are so dear to me_

_and it is not anyone there_

_why I love you so_

_you open the door_

_and let the sunshine in_

_my life would never be the same again_

I placed my hands around his neck and took in his scent. His head was on top of mine. But it didn't matter. As long as he is round me, I am fine.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He whispered on my ears.

"And if I am not?" I unexpectedly asked.

"Maybe," Eriol said but there was a little hesitation on his voice. "My…My… My night won't be… Complete."

_Now that I have you_

_everything just seems so right_

_now that I have you_

_I am alive_

_you are the song_

_that I'll be singing my whole life too_

_I'm living in the right world_

_now that I have you_

_'__He said what?!_' I cried in my head but maintained the plain look on my face. What he said surprised me because I didn't imagine that it would come out from him. My heart started to beat faster and faster as the seconds passed.

_'Why am I acting like this anyway?'_ I asked myself, trying to figure out if there is something in me that I can't see. Or maybe a thing I never wanted to see.

_I feel this love_

_is real_

_I see it in your eyes_

_you take my hand_

_and I understand_

_you are mine_

_you are mine_

It is true that in the first time I saw him I believed that he'll be a special person in my life. Then when our paths crossed once again, I was feeling a little happiness. Of course, I wanted him to be my friend. But this time, I think there is something this is more

…complicated.

_Now that I have you_

_everything just seems so right_

_now that I have you_

_I am alive_

_you are the song_

_that I'll be singing my whole life too_

_I'm living in the right world_

_now that I have you_

My mind became troubled as I questioned myself on what I really feel for Eriol. It is so hard. For the first time in my life, I found myself stuck on one question. Every time I have something in mind, I always have a positive way in taking it. But this time I can't.

"Are you okay?" Eriol inquired with a concerned tone. He lifted up my chin, seeing my amethyst eyes.

I nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out."

"What are you thinking about anyway?"

Shaking my head, I gave him a smile. "It's nothing really."

"Do you want to go back now?" He told me as his grasp is loosing. "The music is ending…"

"No." I told him. "But I want to step out of the dance floor."

When I saw him nod, I placed my head once again on his chest then waited for the song to end.

_I'm living in the right world_

_now that I have you_

xoxox

**-Normal POV-**

"Eriol," Tomoyo called out his name softly.

They were at the other side of the campus, where they know it can only be the two of them. The moon was their only light but they like it. It made a little romantic view.

"Hmm?" The guy inquired as he removed his gaze on the beautiful moon and laid it on hers. He didn't mind if Tomoyo called him by pure first name. Actually, he is glad that someone had the courage to do that.

She giggled then played with the laces that surround her waist. "I didn't know you have such a good taste in picking a dress."

Giving her a confused look, he tried to pretend that he didn't know what she is talking about.

A sweet smile of hers was written on her face once again as she said, "You don't need to do that for me, Eriol. You didn't have to spend your money and time for a simple girl like me. After all, I haven't done anything special to you."

"And since when did you know that I have given you that dress?" He asked, curious on how she found out about his little secret.

"Li-kun and Yamazaki-kun have their special someone." Tomoyo began. "And with that, you are the only guy left who is close to me."

He smirked. "And what if I am not? What if you have a secret admirer?"

She stepped forward, moving closer to him. That way he can see what is on his eyes. "Then, he wouldn't let a girl write the note." She pointed out.

"Great observer, as always." He chuckled. "Nakuru was the one who gave me that idea so I let her do that. Of course, I agreed with her because I was afraid if you found out about it you wouldn't come."

"Why do you have to do that anyway?" Eriol asked calmly, taking off his eyes on her. He thought that she might feel a little edgy if he would watch her. "I mean, you were avoiding me after that night. Did something happen?"

Tomoyo stiffened, not knowing what to answer. She sighed. "Let us forget about it alright? Don't worry. You don't have to know."

He nodded then moved a bit to lean on the tree on his right. He slipped his hands on his pocket, waiting for Tomoyo to say something. He sensed that she was up to something so he is giving her the time to ask.

"And tell me," She asked, breaking the small silence between them. "Why do you have to get drunk that night? You were even crying and all."

Eriol posted a sad expression on his face. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded as she embraced herself, feeling the cold wind strike her pale skin. He saw what she did so as a good man, he removed his black coat.

"Here…" He said softly as he moved himself towards her. Putting it on her shoulders, he realized that no matter on which side he looked at, Tomoyo is the most beautiful girl he have seen.

"Thanks…" She mumbled. "Please continue."

He went back on the tree and breathed hard. This was the first time he would open up to a girl and what he'll be saying is the secret he had kept for many years.

"Few years ago, that same day…" Eriol started in a soft and sad voice. "I was only seven years old and I lost the most important person in my life."

xoxox

**Flashback**

**(Eriol's POV)**

_"Daddy!" I called out as I walked backwards. It was night and the snow was giving an excellent view of everything around us. _

_We were at the center of the town, walking. My father asked me to pick a toy and he would buy it for me as a Christmas gift. We passed buy some stores and I haven't found yet what I am looking for. Actually, what I am going to buy is another piano piece for I didn't have anything to do with a toy. I am not a simple kid, you know. Since father taught me how to play the piano, it was the only thing I've ever wanted. _

_"Watch out, Eriol." Father reminded me, smiling. _

_"I am not like Nakuru-chan, dad." I pointed out. In my mind was the clumsy incidents done by my cousin. Nakuru is the clumsiest girl I have ever known but I am glad I have her. She is the only person who can let me laugh when I didn't want to._

_Turning around, I saw on the next street the store I was looking for. In excitement, I immediately ran off. _

_Honk!- Honk!- Honk!_

_"Eriol, NO!!" I heard my father shout at me. I looked back, not noticing that a truck comes on my way. I saw him, running after me then…_

_BANG!_

_Dad pushed me on the other side of the road, saving me from the danger. But then, when I opened my eyes, I saw people coming over us because blood was present in our bodies especially him. Closing my eyes because of weakness, I heard people talking… _

_The ambulance… _

_And the words that made everything thing:_

"_He's DEAD."_

**End of Flashback**

xoxox

**-Normal POV-**

Unexpectedly, few tears escaped on Eriol's sapphire eyes.

"You know what?" He still continued explaining. "From that day, I started to hate myself. I didn't know who my mother is but I don't care about that since I have my father to lean on. But then, I felt stupid for letting him die just like that."

Eriol sighed but didn't mind to wipe his tears away. "That is the reason that kept me from feeling truly happy. I live my life alone. Yes, I have Kaho and Nakuru-chan on my side. But still, it is too different from having a family."

Tomoyo nodded, gesturing that she was listening. Smiling sadly, she moved a step forward to come into him. She put her soft hands on his face, removing the tears with her thumbs.

"I completely understand you…" She whispered, making him raise his head to stare at her amethyst eyes.

"Only that," Tomoyo said, recalling everything on her past. "I still have a mom. My dad died when I was still two and I can't even remember what he looked like. And so, that was the reason why mom started to get her feet on working. She is too busy so it made me also live in a world full of sadness."

He listened to her, understanding every word she gave.

"But then when I decided to move here in Tomoeda, I felt that in every rain there is sunshine." She told him, trying to make him know what is her point. "My friends made me smile again. For the first time, I felt my world becoming whole."

Smiling, she said a few words that she didn't think of -- The words that are only made by her lips. "And you know what?"

"What?" Eriol asked in a low voice.

"And the most special of all of them was…" Tomoyo wiped away the last tears of Eriol. Smirking, she gave it off.

"…You."

xoxox

Days. Weeks. Months. Time is moving fast when you don't want them too. Tomoyo and her friends were happy for in few days, they will be graduating from junior high. But along with it is the sadness that some of them will move away. And one of them is the girl who got a surprise call from her mom.

"Mom…?" Tomoyo said in a confused tone. Yes, she was happy to hear her mom's voice but it gave her a sudden uneasiness she can't explain.

"How are you, Tomoyo?" The woman on the other line said in a comforting voice. She is Sonomi Daidouji, a well known dress maker in Tokyo.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Sakura-chan and her family are taking good care of me so you don't have to worry. And may I ask you the same question? How is the business going?"

"Things are going great!" Sonomi told her, happily. "And I even got an offer to work in France."

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "So you are going to get busy once again. And then far away from me…"

Sonomi giggled. "No, my dear daughter. I'll visit you there in Tomoeda for your graduation and then we will go to France together."

"What?!" Tomoyo shouted in surprise. She didn't want to leave this town now. After all, this is where she find the happiness she is looking for.

"You heard me, Tomoyo."

"But I just transferred here." She protested, trying to make her mom change her mind.

"Tomoyo, this is the opportunity you should miss." Sonomi sighed then started explaining. "There is a good life waiting for you there so please…"

"I don't know, mom." Tomoyo told her mother with disappointed voice. "I have a good life here with my friends."

"Think of it." Those were the last words Tomoyo have heard. She hanged up the phone then immediately, she ran on Sakura's room with tears flowing down on her cheeks.

xoxoxoxox

Amp. Amp.

What do you think?

Tell me everything you want to say! Ahehehe…

Will Tomoyo leave?

Hehe…

You'll know next week..!

Review please!

Thank you… -

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	7. It is just goodbye

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Chapter 7 is here! I am so sorry for the very late update. I was distracted last Friday night so I chose not to edit. Then, this Monday and Tuesday there is something that happened. Hehe…

Chesseycraziness… Hehe… I am glad you like their dance. You know what, the time Tomoyo was like spacing out when she is under Eriol's grasp is a real life experience. (I am just sharing all right? Hehe…) Anyway, I will answer the thing about Sonomi at the end of this chap.

Shika Hiiragizawa… You think it is sweet? Hehe… Thank you then. ;p

Destiny921… A new reviewer! Thank you for reviewing! Stay tuned all right? -

Cheng… I am so sorry. Read this chapter first okay? For this one will make way for the climax (is that what you call it?)…

KiNoMoTo18… Why not England? You'll know soon. Ahehe… Anyway, you really got a great story so please also update.

Annonymous Amethyst… Also a new reviewer! Umm… Hehe… I really like suspense in romantic stories so I tried to apply it here…

Finally! I am done replying to all your comments… Hehe… -

Please read before you react ok? Hehe… I may be cruel but don't worry, everything would be fine… Ahehe… nn

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 7:**

It is just goodbye

_'I don't want to go. I never want to leave Tomoeda.' _Tomoyo kept on telling herself these two simple sentences as pictures of her friends flash on her mind. Ever since she had gotten a call from her mother last night, she became confused and unhappy. She even tried to forget about it or take it as a bad dream. But then when she woke up few hours ago, she realized that it is the reality.

Once again, the raven haired girl was standing on the same tree on the place where she first met a dear friend – who made her special in his own little ways. Though, this time, she is all alone with the thoughts hunting her.

Sighing, she held her own body for warmth. As seconds move, the cold wind is blowing harder. Then she closed her eyes_. 'What should I do now?'_

Tomoyo was at that position for a few seconds. She was questioning herself until someone unexpected arrived.

"What should a fine young lady be doing at this place and hour?" A male, whose voice is very familiar to her ears, said.

Her eyes shot open in surprise. Her heart started to beat faster as she heard his footsteps coming over her direction. For a few moments, she was panicking but then later on she immediately looked away. She doesn't want to see him right now, even though his presence is greatly appreciated. Of course, Tomoyo didn't want him to see that there are tears falling from her amethyst eyes. It is very clear to her that he got his own problems to deal with so she doesn't want to bother him anymore.

"Eriol-kun," She responded, controlling the tone of her voice. "It is only around five thirty in the morning and it is even a Saturday. What brings you here?"

Eriol leaned on the tree, beside her. "You just throw my question back." He pointed out as he slipped his hands on his pockets. "But to answer your question: my senses woke me up at four. I don't know why but I felt that I have to follow. No one was up yet so I went out and decided to go here to watch the sunrise. Then, when I arrived moments ago I began to understand everything."

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked once again, hoping that she would already answer him. "I mean, this place is quite far from where you are staying. Does Sakura-chan know?"

For a minute, the girl went silent. She chose not to talk for she doesn't trust her voice that moment. She is afraid that through it, he might realize what she is trying to hide.

"I think you need this…" Unexpectedly, Eriol said in a very soft voice.

Turning her head a bit on her left, Tomoyo saw what is on his hand: a handkerchief. It was white one and it had no rumple on it. She gazed at it, beginning to wonder how he managed to notice. Then she fixed her eyes on him, seeing a sweet smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay. No need to say anything."

Nodding a little bit, she gently took the cloth from his hand. She wiped her tears like he wanted her to before he talked once again.

"If you are ready," Eriol told her then sat on the grass. "Tell me what is bothering you."

Tomoyo bit her lip, still not wanting to tell him what happened to her. "What should I tell? There is nothing wrong." She reasoned out, trying to see if he would believe her little lie.

Smiling, he looked up to her. She was not looking back that became one of his reasons not to believe.

"You made it obvious that you are not good in lying." He said. "If there is nothing wrong, you shouldn't be here. And you shouldn't be crying your head off. Come on Tomoyo-chan. Speak up! You trust me, don't you?"

Silence.

"You are not fair." Eriol mumbled sadly then sighed. Of course, he was just acting that moment to make Tomoyo say something. "Once I told you one important part of my life. Remember what I told you during the Spring Dance? It was one of my darkest secrets. And now, I can say that this is your turn. But it seems that you don't—"

"I got a call from my mother last night." She breathed out, cutting of Eriol's sentence. "She promised me that after I graduated junior high, we will never get separated anymore."

He gave her a confused look. "I can't see anything wrong with that."

"Because," Tomoyo continued, ignoring Eriol's previous words. She should tell him right now or she won't be able to. "She asked me to go with her in France."

"What?!" Eriol exclaimed, surprised. His calm sapphire eyes widened in shock as he heard those words from her. He was looking at her in disbelief.

She sighed as she expected his response. "You heard me Eriol-kun…"

_'But you can't leave…'_ He said inwardly, wishing that he could easily say those words to her. He looked down, feeling the words stocked on his throat. For the first time in his life he had been speechless. Every time Sakura asks him for an advice, he always gives him the right answer. But for Tomoyo it seems that he can't.

Biting his lip, Eriol can feel that something inside him is slowly crashing. It is true that he wanted her to answer his questions but then when he got it, it seems that everything went complicated.

"You know what?" Tomoyo started once again. There was a faint smile on her face that Eriol barely noticed. "This has always been my prayer and my dream since I was a child. Before, I always tell Him that I want a normal family like Sakura's. But now that my greatest wish is granted, I didn't know that it would be this hard or maybe if this is what I REALLY wanted."

"But you have too." Finally, Eriol said when he began to understand the situation. He knows that there is no room for being selfish because in the first place, he knows that he was only a friend on Tomoyo's eyes. Standing up, he let his sapphire eyes fixed on her. "Your mother is the only family you have now. So no matter what happens, you have to choose her."

"It is so hard to leave someone behind." Tomoyo explained. "I don't want to be far away from my friends because they are a part of me. YOU are a part of me."

The last few words of Tomoyo made Eriol happy. But of course, he shouldn't agree with her now. He held her hands the way he did when they were about to go out on the Music room for the Parents Night. Though this time, they both can feel the warmth and a different feeling included.

"I know… I know…" Eriol said softly, letting her lean on his body. He was caressing her hair while whispering his words. "But moving doesn't mean you should forget. Sometimes it even makes friendship go stronger..."

xoxox

Tomoyo smiled sadly as she heard the call for her departure. For the last time she turned to her friends, who were holding sad expressions of their faces. It hurts to know that she will not be able to see them for years but this is her decision.

"I guess," She mumbled. "It's time."

Meilin moved forward to give her a tight hug. Her ruby eyes are filled with tears, not like the cheerful ones they see everyday. "I still can't believe that you are leaving."

It was a good Sunday morning and almost everyone close to the raven haired girl was there to see her. This day, she will be leaving Japan. And she is not sure when will she be back or even if she'll be able to.

"This is a reality, Meilin-chan." Tomoyo whispered on her ear, hugging back. "But don't worry; I'll call you when I got the time."

"But still it is different!" The other girl insisted. "And I even don't know if I will be seeing you again. I need to go back to Hong Kong soon."

Few steps away from the two girls, there stood the others. Syaoran and Sakura were two of them and they both believe that the person Tomoyo wanted to see wasn't there.

"Isn't Eriol-kun coming?" Sakura asked the guy beside her. She has a sad and disappointed look on her face.

Syaoran didn't respond. Few moments more and he decided to walk away. Sakura was confused with it but she didn't mind to follow for Tomoyo might want to talk to her.

"Why don't you let her see you?" Syaoran asked seriously as he approached someone. The other guy was leaning on the white pillar a far from the others.

He turned around, greeting the amber eyes of the Chinese boy. "I think there is no need."

Sighing, Syaoran slipped his hands on his pockets. "This time," He started in his calm voice. "What is happening with you doesn't concern magic. This time it is about you real life as a teen year old guy. Come on! Don't make things harder for you so stop hiding in here. Show yourself and tell her what you really wanted to say."

With those words, the other boy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Syaoran didn't answer. Walking away, he left a friend along with the words that guy would easily understand but he is just afraid to accept it. He went to Sakura's side once again then smiled.

"Where did you go?" asked Sakura.

"I talked to him…" He simply answered.

The girl gave him another strange look. "To whom? Eriol-kun? Where is he?"

In a few seconds, Sonomi went to her daughter's side. "We need to go now." She said and Tomoyo nodded in return.

"Bye guys…" She said, waving her right hand at them. Turning back, she stepped forward to get moving. But then a male voice finally managed to speak up.

"Tomoyo-chan!" He called out.

Tomoyo turned to look at the direction and saw one guy, who she considered as a very special friend, was walking towards her. "Eriol-kun." She gasped in surprise but she knows that it made her feel happy in a way.

He smiled then moved closer to her. "This is goodbye then."

Nodding, Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Maybe… But it is fine, right? You are the one who told me that. And I thank you for it. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other soon. But now, I have to go."

Turning back, the girl moved a step forward to keep moving.

"Tomoyo-chan." Eriol called out once again. But this time, it was so soft.

She stopped, gesturing that she heard his call.

Eriol breathed hard. Then finally, he said. "…I love you."

Without noticing, her cheeks turned red. Tomoyo smiled once again but didn't mind to look back. She thought it would only make things harder for him if she would give him faith but then can't manage to give him back everything. Of course, she once admitted to herself that Eriol might be the person whom she can entrust her heart. But then she has to leave and maybe that will be the so called test.

She gave out. "I really appreciate that, Eriol."

This was the first time she had ever uttered his pure name on purpose. "But could you wait for me?"

"I will…" Eriol mumbled, smirking. "I promise…"

With that, Tomoyo moved step forward, leaving all her friends and the guy who had just admitted that is in love with her.

Xoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

It had been days, week, months and now years. Yes, eight years to be exact. I am now a respective man like the others. But until now, though I am successful when it comes to work, I hadn't been victorious when it comes to love. I did talk to her about five years ago but it got disconnected.

I am REALLY lucky, aren't I?

So now, here I am sitting on the red chair on my library. The surroundings are quiet. That's because Nakuru isn't here to bother me. She is having a date with Yukito Tukishiro, Sakura's friend. They started a relationship four years ago and now, I think that soon they'll get married. On the other hand, Kaho was on her room. I am not sure of what she is doing but I think she is checking some test papers. But this silence made everything harder for me, because in this very second my mind is being hunted. Hunted by the one and only:

…Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ever since that day, when I managed to tell her what I really feel, I've been longing for her. I miss her words, her genuine smile, her amethyst eyes… Or should I say, I am simply missing her.

_'I wonder what she is doing.' _I asked myself then sighed.

Minutes again have passed and I felt my eyes are falling down. Lunch had just ended an hour ago so it means that it is great to have some sleep.

_'Maybe…'_ I thought. _'This few minutes would let her out of my head. That way I can try to calm myself.'_

Yawning, I decided to follow my body. I closed my eyes then waited for sleep to come upon me.

_It was morning and I found myself on the Penguin Park. I don't understand why I am in a casual wear but it didn't matter. Maybe this day is just a day off from my tiring work. I gaze at the place and found no children playing on the sand box. _

_"Odd." I mumbled. Strolling around the place, I realized that I was the only person present at that place. 'Where is everybody?'_

_Biting my lip, I thought of climbing up the tree near the swing. I sat there then closed my eyes. Different sounds are coming on different directions. Some were great and others are not. _

_Few moments later, I enjoyed in doing that thing. It gave me peace, which I think I really need. But then I cut it off when I heard a soft and angelic voice, giggling._

_Shutting my sapphire eyes open, I looked down to find out who it was. I saw two other people about my age – a boy and a girl. _

_I stared at the girl carefully. She is with a long and wavy raven hair that runs until her waist, pale skin, crimson thin lips, cherry cheeks and sincere amethyst eyes. _

_'Tomoyo?!' I gasped and then jumped of to the ground. I need to check if my glasses are correct or it is just playing tricks on me. _

_Hiding behind the tree, I finally managed to say that I am right. I watched her sit down on the swing then smiled at one certain guy, who stood few steps away from her. _

_"I had a great time." Tomoyo said softly as she pushed her feet to the ground, getting to move the swing. "…Eriol-kun."_

_'What?!' I shouted inwardly then gazed at the man beside her. _

_He was on a blue hair with bangs flowed gorgeously on his forehead, medium build, skin a bit whiter than her and of course, sapphire eyes. _

_'Could I be also that person?' I thought in disbelief. _

_"I am glad to know that," The unknown guy answered her, plastering a sweet smile on his face. _

_I still can't believe that it was me. I can feel myself but then why can I also see that guy? I continued to watch them talking about things I don't know. _

_"Umm… Eriol?" She called out with a sweet tone. _

_I smiled at it and then laid my eyes on the guy she was calling. It is true that he could possibly be me but when I gazed at his neck, I saw one certain thing that could never be mine. A black lace was hanging on him but its pendant isn't my sun key. _

_"Moon?" I whispered then narrowed my eyes on the necklace. _

_I also saw Tomoyo stopped the swing and moved out of it. _

_She took a step forward near the guy. Touching his cheek with her left hand, she said the words I've wanted to hear all this years. "I love you."_

_"I know…" The guy mumbled, wrapping his arms around her. _

_Milliseconds have passed, Tomoyo closed her eyes. The other guy did the same and when they were about to close the gaps between their lips, _

"NO, TOMOYO! That's NOT ME!"

"Eriol! Wake up!" Someone shouted at me then continued to shake my arms. Her tone was full off concern so I decided to open my eyes.

There, I saw Kaho in front of me. "What's wrong, Kaho?" I asked her, not knowing what happened so she immediately went here.

"You were dreaming…" She told me then gave me a handkerchief to wipe the sweat drops present on my forehead.

I took it then tried to remember everything. "I'm sorry for making you worry." I told her then plaster a weak smile on my face. "It is just a plain dream."

"What happened? What did you saw?" She asked me, trying to find out if it was foretelling or not. She needs to know for sometimes my dreams tell me something that I would also come up in the near future.

I sighed then settled myself. "I saw Tomoyo having a date with a guy that looks like me." I told her then saw the slight nervousness on her face. "But then, he doesn't have the sun key around him. It was…moon."

"Weird dream." Kaho said but I can say that she is a little tense about it. "But don't worry, everything will be fine."

I nodded, gesturing that I was listening.

"I… I am going along now." She excused. "I need to finish my work this day."

"All right." I told her but didn't take away the look on her eyes. "Thank you for waking me up."

With that, she stepped out, giving me more confusion. I do trust Kaho much but it seems that she is hiding something from me—something that concerns me much.

_'But what is it?'_

xoxoxoxox

So, Tomoyo left. Sorry for I have to do that. It will make way for the big twist I have for this story… hehe…

Leave your thoughts!

Review please!

Thank you… -

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	8. New challenge to face

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Sorry once again for the late update. I have many things to do at school so I don't have enough time to write. But don't worry, I will continue this story. Hehe… I am not like those people who will leave you hanging in the air.

Anyway, this is the longest chapter I have ever written (Yipee! An achievement for me! Ahaha! -) I hope you will like this one.

Shika Hiiragizawa… :) the next chapters will be more exciting too. Though, like what I have said earlier, I am having a hard time writing them.

Cheeseycraziness… Sorry. Hehe… I know eight years is like too long and crazy. But I have a purpose for that. It was the key for the middle part of this story. If they are still students, it would be too hard. Ok? Ok? Hehe…

Annonymous Amethyst… The dream? You'll know the answer on the next chapter.

Neyma… Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. Hehe… I hope this one is better.

Cheng… Ahaha! All right I have to keep my mouth shut for now. I don't want to be excited with this story. My grades might be affected…seriously. Anyway, have you reviewed in my previous story, "Right here waiting" ? Your pen name is so familiar. I don't want to browse all that reviews, which make me really happy, for my hands might start writing the continuation.

Note: There may be some few changes in the previous chapters. Though, it only concerns the grammar.

If you think I need some improvement about anything, mail me ok? I would be happy if you would do that. ;p

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 8:**

New challenge to face

One silent Monday night Syaoran was on his room, thinking. He was seated on his study table, stocked with papers he must read and fill in preparation for being the head of their clan. But it really didn't matter for his mind was off the business at the moment. It was all on the most important girl in his life, Sakura Kinomoto.

He was planning on asking her on a surprise date, wanting to get the most out of his stay in Japan. He did made this agreement with his mother that he would be back in Hong Kong after four months to inherit the title.

'How will I keep it simple?' He asked himself, burying his head on his left hand. A number of ideas were already written down on the paper in front of him but he was trying to make the date as simple as possible. He knew Sakura wouldn't like the idea of having a very expensive date.

Busy with his thoughts, Syaoran nearly jumped off his seat when the phone on his right side began to ring.

Ring!-Ring!-Ring!

Groaning, he decided to pick up the black phone receiver. He didn't have any choice now because he doesn't want to bother Wei in doing a very simple thing.

"Good evening," Syaoran greeted formally yet his unfriendly tone can easily be noticed. "This is the Li residence. May I help you?"

"Am I disturbing you?" asked a sweet and very familiar female voice, but can't manage to remember who owns it.

"..No." He simply answered as he pondered who the girl behind the other line is. Of course, it wasn't Sakura for her voice was already familiar to his ears.

She giggled. "It seems that you're uncertain. You couldn't recognize me, am I right?"

"Uhm…" Syaoran bit his lip then gave a sigh. "Yeah. But I am pretty sure you know me well."

He felt that the girl smiled. "Well how about this…" She paused for a while then began to sing a line of one song. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you…"

With that, Syaoran smirked. "Tell me," He started. But instead of asking immediately how she was, he teased her up a bit. "Is that song dedicated to Eriol-kun?"

"Uhmm… hmm…"

Chuckling, he stood up to open the curtains of his balcony. He saw the full moon shining on the dark blue sky, filled with stars. "You know Tomoyo-chan; you don't have to answer that question. I am only kidding. Anyway, how are things going there? The last time you called one of us was five years ago. We miss you so much."

"Really?" Tomoyo replied, perplexed. "I'm so sorry about that. I was a graduating student by then so I was having a hard time. And you all know that I also need to help my mother on the business."

Syaoran decided to lie on his bed while talking to his friend.

"I'm doing fine." Tomoyo told him, happily. "Actually, I have just finished my course. So how is everyone in Japan? What happened with you and Sakura?"

"Umm…" He began. "They are doing very well. Though, they are so busy looking for a job. Besides me, Eriol-kun was the only one who had his own work."

"And my next question?" She asked, wanting to know the status of her cousin's heart.

Sighing, he knew that he couldn't do anything to escape her. "I'm going to ask her for a little surprise date tomorrow. But I don't know if I could execute my plans for I want everything to be as simple as possible."

"Why don't you just have lunch with her at Mika's?" She suggested and mumbled the next. "That way, I could catch your date in camera."

"Were you saying something?" Syaoran asked, making her repeat her last words.

"Nothing…" Tomoyo excused. "Just ask her at Mika's tomorrow all right?"

"Fine…" Syaoran said, controlling his voice as if he didn't know that she is up to something. They might not be that close for he is always at Sakura's side, but he could easily read her mind.

After a moment, Tomoyo asked again. Her tone began to change into a very soft one as if she wanted to ask something but was afraid to do so. "How… how's Eriol-kun?"

That question made a small smile on his face. "He's still the same. Eriol-kun is still a man of few words, but now he barely smiles. And when he does, one could pinpoint that he's faking it?"

"Since when? And why?"

"I bet you already knew the answer, Tomoyo-chan."

"Did he tell you what happened to us before I left?"

Syaoran moved his body to turn on his right, seeing the picture of him and Eriol beside Sakura's photo on the night table. "Nope. His actions gave me the idea."

"Didn't he try to look for another girl to be with?"

"I suggested some." He told her and tried to remember everything that his friend had gone through. "And when he accepted, I saw how he sucks with it. And do you know the funny part was? It was just a date. He didn't even care to reach the chance in getting into a relationship."

"What did the girls' say?"

Sighing, he told her the truth. "Most of the time, they were complaining of him always spacing out."

"Did you ask him what's wrong?"

"Yes." Syaoran replied. "He told me once that what I did for him was no use. There's only one girl who holds his heart and he must wait for her until comes back."

"Is that so?" Tomoyo sighed, sadness and guilt on her tone. "Well, thank you for the news you've updated me with but I have to go now."

Syaoran sat up on his bed and replied. "All right. But let me tell you something—I hope that after so many years, you already managed to learn how to say those things left unsaid."

xoxox

The next day, Syaoran together with Sakura and Eriol has just arrived in one of the simplest restaurant in the city. The girl was absolutely enjoying but the other guy was starting to wonder why he was even there.

"Why did you even bother bringing me along on your date?" asked Eriol to the guy seated opposite to him. He stared at him seriously, but only saw Syaoran smiling.

"We're here to eat, silly." The Chinese guy chuckled, making Eriol a little irritated.

Eriol scowled. "I am serious, you little wolf." He glared at him. "If you want to have fun, why do you have to include me? It is very clear to you that I'm a very busy man."

Syaoran smiled once again as he leaned comfortably on the chair. "Chill out, man. At least for a day, try to enjoy yourself."

Nodding, Sakura agreed then posted a disappointed look on her face. "Besides, it has been long so since you last joined us. Don't worry; there will be no PDA between Syaoran and me now."

"There's no need, my Cherry Blossom." He said, teasing her. "If I'm not mistaken, there would be someone here accompanying our dear friend."

Rolling his eyes, Eriol sighed. "Is there another girl on the loose?" He said, reading the mind of Syaoran. "Aren't you getting tired of finding a girl to pair up with me? You already saw how I messed up with the girls you have recommended with me before."

Surprisingly, Syaoran shook his head. "You're not as good of a mind-reader as I thought you were after all. This day, it would be better."

The blue haired guy shot one of his eyebrows up. "Then who?"

Looking out of the glass window on his left, Syaoran mumbled. "I think here she is..."

The three saw the taxi stopped by the restaurant they were in. A tall, gorgeous woman went out from it though Sakura and Eriol couldn't recognize her. Seconds passed and the bell on the door of the restaurant rang. It signaled another customer coming in but for them, it was definitely a very unexpected thing.

Eriol averted his eyes on the door to observe the girl who was wearing a purple tank top and white mini skirt. He could barely recognized her for the sunglasses covering her eyes and the white fashionable hat she wore on her head, hiding her hair.

She walked gracefully and stopped by the last table, where the three of them were sitting. Removing her hat, giving away who she really was. Her raven hair flowed down her waist. She then took off her expensive sunglasses, having an eye contact with the person she cared about the most.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura gasped then jumped on her cousin to hug her tightly. She really did miss her especially those times when she needed someone to talk to.

It has been a while since Tomoyo managed to recognize Sakura's presence. Her eyes were locked on Eriol's sapphire orbs the moment she removed her glasses. Hugging her back, she let out a giggle before taking a good look at her.

On the other hand, Eriol was indeed shocked with her arrival. His sad sapphire eyes widened in surprise for seeing the girl, he wanted to see all these years. 'What is she doing here?'

Syaoran just smirked, happy with the reactions of Eriol and Sakura.

Few seconds have passed, and Sakura decided to let go of Tomoyo so that she can deal with the boys. She told her to take the vacant seat, which had to be the one next to Eriol's.

Tomoyo cleared her voice. "I thought you were asking Sakura-chan for a date?" She asked Syaoran, curious why Eriol was there.

He nodded in return. "I did. But I decided to have some change of plans after you called. That way you won't be able to have your video recording."

Sakura gazed at him. "So you mean, you know that she was coming back?" At first the auburn haired girl remained calm. But then, she got a sudden switch of mood. "LI SYAORAN! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Syaoran nearly jumped off his seat in terror. He didn't like the idea about Sakura calling him by his full name. It gave him the creeps.

Giggling, Tomoyo tried to protect him. "Come on, Sakura-chan, don't blame your boyfriend. The truth is I didn't tell him that I would be coming back. I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess, he could truly read me well."

The Chinese boy sighed in relief, he then got his attention back to Eriol. "And if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He told her then smirked. "Right, Eriol-kun?"

Without any word, Eriol flushed then nodded. Still, he didn't know how to react. What he really wanted was to hug her tightly like what Sakura did but of course, he can't do that. After all, there was no answer given yet.

"Want to run for a romantic movie after we eat?" Sakura suggested after the waitress came on their way for their orders.

Syaoran shook his head. "I think what Tomoyo wants is a horror one." He winked at her, trying to make her say yes.

"That would be great!" She exclaimed happily, riding the small play Syaoran was making. But then Sakura started to protest.

"Wait! We still have to ask Eriol-kun!" Sakura interrupted, not liking the idea given earlier. She looked at Eriol, who continued flushing every time he got an eye to eye contact with Tomoyo. "You prefer a romantic one, right?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head. Then once again, his attention went back to the girl beside him._ 'Come on, Eriol. Say something.' _He bit his lip as he continued to cry that sentence inwardly.

After protesting about the decision, Sakura saw the fight taking over on Eriol's mind. Every time he glanced at her, he would flush then spaced out.

Their food had just arrived but it seems that Eriol couldn't easily move.

_'I think some people here needs to talk alone._' She smiled mischievously then tapped Syaoran's leg.

Staring back at her, he instantly got what she was saying so he made some simple incident to come up with an excuse. He let his fork fell down on his lap. "Umm…" He cleared his throat. "May I excuse myself for a moment? I need to use the wash room."

The moment he saw Tomoyo nod, he stood up and let Sakura do her own thing. In the next few seconds, Sakura excused herself that she had to make a call to Touya needing to step out for a few minutes.

There was an awkward silence between the two. They were lost for words because of all that happened the last time they saw each other kept on flashing back on their heads. But then Eriol managed to find his voice.

"Hmm…" He started with a slight nervousness present on his voice. He didn't mind looking at her because he knew that she might feel a little uneasy. "Do you think they did that on purpose?"

Before saying anything, Tomoyo tucked some of her hair on the back of her ear to give herself a clear view of him. "I guess…" She answered softly. "So how are you?"

He bit his lip. "I'm doing fine, just a little busy because of work."

"And…" Tomoyo sighed then gave it off. "What about your heart?"

Eriol gazed at her, surprise with her forwardness. He thought that he would be the one to open it for he was the one who needed an answer. "I think we should talk about that some other time. Are you free this Friday night?"

Nodding, she gave him a sweet smile. "Can we talk about everything there?"

"Yes." He told her then felt his lip curved up for a little smile. "Everything about us."

Xoxox

The night was silent and calm but not in the Kinomoto residence. Sakura was up on her brother's room because she was having a serious talk with him. Touya wanted everything to be settled before he left for China, where he'll be marrying some rich girl living there.

After the talk, Sakura went straightly on her room, where she heard constant running back and forth. She came near the door and twisted it open. There, she found Tomoyo finally sitting on her study table with a mirror in front of her.

"Having a date?" The auburn haired girl asked as she stepped in.

Nodding, Tomoyo put on some blush-on her cheeks. "But you can not really call it that way. It is just a simple dinner. Anyway, how are things with Touya-kun?"

The other girl sighed then sat down on the edge of her bed. "A total disaster, he was shouting at me for spending time with Syaoran. For goodness sake! I am already twenty-four!"

"But he did get some points right."

"Actually, he lectured me to become more concentrated on finding a job." Sakura told her cousin. "I should do that rather than focusing full time on my love life."

"Quite true…" Tomoyo agreed with Touya. But then she had come up with a great idea to solve the problem. "My mom is coming over next week. She is planning to have some sort of fashion show in the city and I heard that there was some problem. A model from Tokyo had back out. So, if you want you can try-out to be one."

Sakura gave her a worried look. "But do you think I can manage to do it?"

Tomoyo nodded once again and smiled. "And if the people in this town would like the designs I have made, I'll open a shop here. Therefore, I can hire you as my assistant and model."

"That's great!" Sakura exclaimed happily then decided to ask her best friend some questions about her. "What's in the hurry anyway? It is just five minutes to seven."

"That's it!" The girl put on some black dangling earrings on her small ears then added some final touches on her face. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Smiling, Sakura decided to shake her up a bit. "What happened to you anyway? The Tomoyo I knew dresses about an hour before the occasion. Don't tell me you had a nasty fight with your wardrobe."

She flushed, caught guilty. "Umm… Kind of..."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. The moment she heard that statement, Sakura jumped off the bed to go on her side. "Tell me, Tomoyo-chan… Are you in love or what?"

"No." She answered plainly.

After five minutes, finally, Tomoyo had finished fixing herself. Standing up from her seat, she shyly twirled in front of her cousin. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Sakura smiled. "But of all dresses why did you choose black? A pink dress suits you well too."

She pondered. "Maybe…" She said softly then came up with an idea. "…To seduce someone?"

"Like Eriol-kun?" Sakura continued her sentence and it made her cousin flushed even more.

Ding-dong!

_'Save by the bell.'_ Tomoyo sighed in relief hearing the doorbell rang. Grabbing the black bag to complete her outfit, she started to walk away to escape the scene. "Bye, Sakura-chan. I'll be back at ten."

With that she hit the stairs and went straightly towards the main door. She took a deep breath before twisting the door open.

The moment she laid eyes on the handsome guy, her jaw literally dropped. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. His hair was exactly the same as before, but not messy as Syaoran did.

"Good evening." Eriol greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening too." She said back, staring at him intently.

"Shall we move now?" He casually asked, extending on of his arms to her.

Tomoyo shyly took it and let him led her to the black car parked in front of the house.

Sakura excitedly watched the whole scene from her room window. She was indeed happy for her two friends but it would be even better if Tomoyo would immediately give him an answer.

xoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

Yet again, we're in my car. Our dinner had just finished awhile ago and I should take her home now. Even though I hadn't got any answer from her.

What happened on our dinner? Well, we only got into the casual things. She told me everything she did in France and in return, I told her what I did with those five long depressing years. I listened intently for I didn't have the courage to bring the simple question. The question that remained unanswered because of her foolishness? Or mine?

'You are so stupid, Eriol.' I cursed myself then stole another quick glance at her.

Tomoyo was sitting beside me on the usual passenger's seat. Her amethyst eyes were staring outside the car window, maybe trying to entertain her self because I couldn't manage to say anything. My words got stuck in my damn throat and I couldn't let them out.

'Come on, Eriol!' I screamed inwardly, not knowing that I am doing something wrong. 'Say something! Now!'

"Eriol, STOP!" Tomoyo's voice interrupted me.

Immediately, I stepped on the break. There was no car behind us nor in front so had nothing bad happened. I turned to look at her, surprised by her sad amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked her worry evident in my voice.

Sighing, she told me. "I should be the one asking you that. You were driving like crazy awhile ago."

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Tomoyo said, her voice softening. "But I could sense that there IS something bothering you."

I leaned on my seat removing my gaze off her, afraid that she might see the truth in my eyes. "It's… nothing."

"Nothing?" She echoed, proving that she was not convinced with my answer.

It's clear to me that she would not be easily deceived but I've got to try. But If I ask her now, I might make it hard for her. And so I kept silent.

Few seconds have passed and she started once again. "Don't start the car, unless you tell me everything." Then she opened the door on her right and went out.

Sighing, I tightened my grip on the car wheel. And after a few excruciating seconds, I decided to drag myself out of the car to confront her. I saw her, leaning on the car with her arms folded on her chest. She got this irritated expression that made it harder for me to talk her.

"What?" Tomoyo started in a soft voice. It wasn't harsh but it doesn't sound sweet either.

"Tomoyo, I…." I tried to explain myself but then she cut me off once again.

She didn't mind looking at me. "Say something, Eriol. Tell me everything. I've been waiting for you to say something ever since I came back. But what happened to you? It's not like the Eriol-kun I have known."

I plainly looked at her as I slipped my hands on my pockets. Then asked her, "the question is do you love me? Everything has changed Tomoyo-chan. I could not easily tell you everything because maybe there is one of us that will get hurt."

With that sentence, her lips curved up for a small smile. "Finally, it's about time you asked that."

"Nani?" I blurted out in surprised.

Tomoyo giggled then moved closer. She lifted up her right hand and, "Do you remember these?" There was a silver bracelet hanging on her hand and it was very familiar to my eyes.

Nodding in those memories I unconsciously recalled. "That's my Christmas gift I've given to you when we were still sixteen. And then the next day, we—"

"All right, you may cut those next parts off." She interrupted me, not liking the idea of making her remember those embarrassing moments. "You know what, since the day you have given me these I tried to think of the most important person's picture that is worthy to be put in here."

Staring at the bracelet she then slowly touched the silver thing with her other hand. "When I went to France I told myself that it would be the person whom I truly love."

'Why is she telling me this?' I felt my heart beat faster once again. Gulping, I saw the happiness on her amethyst eyes. "And who would that be?" I asked bravely as I realized that I shouldn't turn back now. If I have to get my heart broken in the process, I couldn't do anything about it anymore. It's the risk I'm willing to take.

Reaching her hand in front of me, Tomoyo said. "Why don't you try to open it?"

Without any hesitation, I held her right hand and opened the locket. And saw the picture of a sixteen year old guy. He holds a dark blue hair and sapphire eyes covered with round eyeglasses. There was also a small genuine smile on his face that made everything perfect.

"Tomoyo, are you sure?" I asked her, not believing the reality that the boy was in fact really me. It was the picture she took when I was leaning on the tree before the graduation rites started.

She laughed. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

Staring intently at her happy amethyst eyes, I found out that it was the truth. Actually, I didn't know what came into me to pull her closer to my body. She was under my grasp once again as she wrapped her hands on my neck.

"Why don't you try?" Tomoyo smiled at me, challenging me to take her own lips to mine.

"And since when have you learned to be like this?" I asked, now smirking.

"Ever since you stole my heart." She answered me in a very sweet tone. And in that moment, she closed my eyes. I, in return took her lips unto mine, taking much of her. The emotions we have hidden all those years were flowing out. I kissed her bottom lip then tended to her top one. It was fantastic, it was a pure bliss.

I didn't know how many seconds or minutes we have been like that. But it really didn't matter. What were important were us.

"C'mon," I told her. "I think I should take you home now."

"No need," Tomoyo said, eyes were fixed on me. "I would call Sakura-chan that I'd be back tomorrow if you like."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Maybe next time, Tomoyo. You don't want the others to find out what happened tonight, do you?"

She pondered. "You're right. But sooner or later I know they would know that you're already my boyfriend."

"What?" I asked her once again, but happy if I heard her right.

"oh," Tomoyo said, smirking. "Don't you want it? I thought it was fine with you."

"Of course it is all right. Who could resist a girl like you?"

She giggled. "Eriol, I thought you want me to go home?"

I grinned. "All right. Hop in the car, my dear princess."

Tomoyo nodded. "As you would like to, my handsome prince."

xoxox

-Normal POV-

When the black car vanished on her sight, Tomoyo decided to walk in the house. It was a bit cold and she also needed to get some rest. She was so tired and all yet she was happy that finally, everything that she wanted had come true.

'I guess, nothing will go wrong from now on.' She thought, digging her hand on her bag for her own keys. When she got it, she unlocked the door and was surprised she could hear buzzing sounds coming from the television. She took a few steps and saw Touya sitting on the living room.

"Good evening, Touya-kun." Tomoyo greeted softly. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I can't…" Touya answered in a low and serious voice. Remote on his hand, he pressed the keys hard as every word came out from his mouth. "My blood is STILL boiling with Sakura earlier. I need to calm myself first."

The girl nodded, gesturing that she was listening. "Just don't be too hard on her. She'll completely understand everything sooner or later."

With that, Touya didn't respond. Tomoyo stared at him for a few seconds before deciding to leave him alone. She silently took the stairs for she doesn't want to disturbed Fujitaka, who was already asleep.

She reached Sakura's room and opened the door.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo inquired, seeing the auburn haired girl seated on one side of her bed. A pink notebook was on her lap and pen in hand, the lampshade was the only light she got but it doesn't really matter.

Turning to look at her direction, Sakura didn't respond. She just stared at her, noticing the beautiful smile plastered on her cousin's face.

"What's up with you and Touya-kun anyway?" Tomoyo asked, dropping her bag on the table. She took a seat beside Sakura and saw her writings that said, 'Baka Touya-kun!'

"You both are awake until now…" She continued.

"I need details…" Sakura mumbled slowly.

Tomoyo gave her a confused look, pretending that she didn't know what she meant. "What details?"

Smiling evilly, Sakura said. "About your date with Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Without noticing, she immediately flushed. Once again, thoughts of what happened earlier were replaying on her. "I… I…"

"Come on, spill it up!" Sakura exclaimed happily. With the look on her face, Tomoyo could tell that she was agitated. "Don't get me wrong. I saw you both through the window."

"Umm… Errr…" Tomoyo bit her lip as she pondered for an excuse. "Wait a minute."

The other girl shook her head. "There's no minute more to lose, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. Tell me now…"

"Sakura-chan!" She protested, smiling. "I am just going to remove my makeup, all right? I'll be back."

Groaning, the other girl loosened her grip to let her go. She followed her like a good little girl. She stayed still until Tomoyo came in once again.

"Okay." Sakura said in her serious voice. "I won't accept any excuse now."

Sighing, Tomoyo closed her eyes. And when she opened it, she decided to speak up. "We only got into casual things. He told me his plans in the future and same goes for me."

"And what about something that concerns romance?"

Tomoyo flushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie." Sakura warned her. "Syaoran told me few years ago. And when you came back, everything was clear."

Sighing in defeat, the other girl sat down beside her cousin. Luckily, the lampshade was the only light they got so Tomoyo did not have the hard time to hide the redness of her face. "I told him the truth…"

"Truth that?"

"…That I do love him." Tomoyo smiled remembering the moment she had with him. But the most important thing was the kiss, which sealed the promise they have to keep from now on.

"I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed happily, nearly jumping off the bed.

With that, Tomoyo began to panic for Touya might shout at them and might also start a fight between him and Sakura. "Shh…!" She reminded her, pulling her to sit down once again.

"Your hyper activeness can be reserved tomorrow, Sakura." Tomoyo told her in a low voice. "I mean Touya-kun might get angry once again."

"But Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smirked. "You shouldn't care about onii-chan now. I mean, we should celebrate! After all this is the one of the things Syaoran and I have wished for you and Eriol-kun."

Sakura leaned closely to her and asked her for some more details. "So what was his reaction?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Actually, you were happier than him. At first, he didn't believe me."

"That Eriol-kun." Sakura said. "He's not really good on girls."

"Not really…" "He was speechless but I bet you can guess what happened next."

"What?"

"Sakura-chan!" Someone from downstairs shouted. It was Touya. "Get down here!"

"Sheesh!" The girl mumbled to Tomoyo as she rolled her eyes. "What's his problem now?" Though, she stood up and went down stairs. She didn't saw that Touya was holding the black phone receiver.

Tomoyo was behind her, feeling a little nervous but she didn't know the reason why.

"What now?!" Sakura shot back in an angry tone.

Touya glared at her. "Shut up, kaijuu. You got a call from your boyfriend. I don't know what his problem is, but he's kind of desperate. Talk to him for two minutes."

Grabbing the phone on her brother's hand, Sakura took some distance from him so that Touya wouldn't hear their conversations. Though she kept on wondering why Syaoran called at this hour.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

Tomoyo only looked at her, seeing her cousin's expression.

"Why? What happened?" The auburn haired girl unexpectedly said. She got a sudden change of expression, making Tomoyo feel more uncomfortable.

After a pause, Sakura handed the phone to her cousin. "He said he needs to talk to you." Her hands were shaking, giving Tomoyo a hint that what she'll hear was a very bad news or even worse.

"Li-kun." The other called out his name the moment she put the phone on her ears.

"Tomoyo-chan," She heard on the other line. It was the first time that Syaoran's voice is so soft and full of tension at the same time. "I am at the hospital. Eriol needs you. I'll explain later."

xoxoxoxox

I am so sorry to cut it here… hehe… I have to be cruel at times. Hehe…

What do you think will happen to Eriol?

What will Tomoyo do?

Tell me what you think! And give me some ideas if you have some. Ahehe...

Review please!

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	9. Another presence

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Guys! I am really, REALLY SORRY!

What is happening now is not my plan. If you are going to ask me I want to spend more time on writing than doing those projects. But of course, I can't do that. Anyway, I try to do my best to update as fast as I could ok? Hehe…

ChesseyCraziness… Don't be afraid to read this chapter. It is true that I thought of writing that Eriol gets into a car crash. But when I read your review, I had a sudden change of plans. To tell you, I thought of better ideas so thank you so much! nn

Cheng… My first story is not a Tomoyo-Eriol. But your pen name is quite familiar to me.

KiNoMoto18… Breathe! Hehe… What you told me in your review made me laugh. Ahaha! What happened to Eriol? Uhhm. You can have ideas in this chapter but the whole story is in chapter 11. So wait for it! ;p

AngelEmCuti… It's nice to see you here! Hehe… Anyway, how do you find my previous story? I want to know.

Annonymous Amethyst… I maybe cruel at times but I have to. Hehe…

Uhm.. I want to thank you all for reading this story. Hehe… The status is really great! ;p

Now, on with the story!

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 9****:**

Another presence

_After a pause, Sakura handed the phone to her cousin. "He said he needs to talk to you." Her hands were shaking, giving Tomoyo a hint that what she'll hear was a very bad news or even worse. _

_ "Li-kun." The other called out his name the moment she put the phone on her ears. _

_ "Tomoyo-chan," She heard on the other line. It was the first time that Syaoran's voice is so soft and full of tension at the same time. "I am at the hospital."_

_ Gulping, she said. "What are you doing there?"_

_ "I will tell you later. But, right now, Eriol-kun needs you…"_

Tomoyo went silent or rather became speechless. Syaoran's news was the reason why the sweet and happy smile she got on her face moments ago faded and was replaced with fear and worry. Though at first, she thought that everything was a lie.

_'A lie? That could be possible, right? Maybe this guy's only lying. Maybe he's just kidding around.'_ She told herself to be positive, trying to avoid facing the horrible truth_. 'Eriol's all right, Tomoyo. Come on! You were with him few hours ago and now he's in the hospital? That sounds crazy'_

She pondered a little more until she realized something. _'Demo, Li Syaoran isn't just a guy. He is a friend that I, we trust. And why would he even bother to fool around like this?'_

"Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran spoke once again, disturbing her thoughts. "I know it's hard to believe. But Eriol-kun needs you at this moment."

With that, she answered him. "I'll be right there." Unexpectedly, her voice wasn't cracked at all. It was like her normal calm voice, though she cannot fool everyone. Putting down the phone, she ran through the stairs to Sakura's room.

After randomly putting on some clothes, she hastily went down. She got her black bag on her shoulder, almost tripping on her way to the door. She looked at her cousins in a plain expression. "I am going out. Li-kun is asking me to go into the hospital. And I don't know when I'll be back."

"Wait! I am going with you." Sakura interrupted, stepping forward to follow her. But then, she felt a tight grip on her arm that was stopping her from her decision.

"Where do you think you're going?" Touya asked from behind. His tone, very serious yet it wasn't enough to stop the auburn haired girl.

Sakura looked back and shot him a sharp glare. Her soft emerald eyes were filled with anger, which was evident when she began to speak. "LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Those harsh words came out from her.

Of course, she wasn't thinking right that time. The only important thing to her at that moment was Tomoyo. "I don't care if you got me grounded or something. But I have no time to argue with you now! Are you blind?! Can't you see that maybe someone needs my comfort?!"

Tomoyo saw the immediate fight between the two. And that made her more depressed, but did not let the expression visible.

Touya with this plain expression on his face, said. "Fine."

"We'll get Tomoyo-chan to the hospital. But you should go and get dressed. You wouldn't want to go with your pajamas on, would you?"

Looking at herself, Sakura realized that he was right. "Hai."

xoxox

"Li-kun!" A soft female voice called out his name.

Hearing the footsteps coming over his direction, Syaoran lifted up his head and saw three people he knew. They were Touya, Sakura and of course, the person he should be worried about—Tomoyo. At that moment, he can easily notice that she was breaking apart. It was not because she didn't wear a smile on her face. It was simply shown on her amethyst eyes.

After all, who would have the guts to be all right when it is clear to you that the person whom you love the most is in danger?

_'If I was in her position, I would even punch the freaking wall and breakdown.'_ He thought before standing up. He first gave a greeting of a weak smile to Sakura before turning to Tomoyo.

"Where's Eriol? What happened?" Those questions immediately came out of Tomoyo's lips. She didn't even mind if they would realize that she had called him with his pure first name.

"He… he…" Syaoran rubbed his left hand on the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say or where to begin for he knew either way that it would be too hard for Tomoyo's part.

Sakura saw how her boyfriend reacted. Sensing the tension in the air, she moved on her cousin's side to calm her and to help him answer the other girl's questions.

After a minute of silence, the amber eyed boy started. "The doctors are dealing with his injuries at the operating room."

"Injuries? What injuries?" She repeated in disbelief. "What happened to him?"

Sighing, he decided to tell her what he knew.

Flashback

-Syaoran's POV-

Ring! Ring! Ring!

It was in the middle of the night when the stupid phone on my left woke me up. Even if I didn't want to, I lifted up my hand and let it search the phone on the night table.

"Hello?" I greeted, yawning.

"Did I wake you up, little wolf?" A male teased me on the other line. He sounded so happy like when he was in the mood to mock me out.

Groaning loudly, I told him. "Shut up, Eriol-kun. You know I DON'T like it when you call me by that stupid nickname of yours. What's wrong with you anyway? Can't you wait for a few hours to talk to me? If you haven't noticed, it IS only 11:30 in the evening."

He chuckled, not minding my sermon. "But, I would regret not disturbing you if I wouldn't tell you what happened to me earlier. Besides, it would not be the same tomorrow morning."

"What is it anyway?" I sighed inwardly then decided to listen to him. After all, my senses were already wide awake. Thanks to him.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol uttered her name on the other line.

That clearly surprised me. Just one small word... It was the first time I heard him say the name of Sakura's cousin that way. If I can remember, in all those years we have been together, Eriol didn't dare to call any girl with her PURE first name."

"…I asked her for dinner tonight. And there, we talked about everything—everything about us." He continued with his voice softening.

"So what happened? Did you tell her?" I asked, beginning to get curious about the situation. Of course, I shouldn't miss that moment. I mean, I have been waiting for years to find Eriol truly happy.

"Yes…"

"What was her answer?"

"She loves me since the day she left Japan."

"Then?"

"What do you mean by 'then'?"

I growled loudly for him to hear. "Hiiragizawa, you perfectly know what I mean. Don't tell me you have been contented with a word or two!"

He chuckled with my reaction. "If I was in my proper self, I may be like that. But, it was surprising that I took more than I wished to."

"You kissed her, don't you?"

"What do you think?" He said.

"Stop those mind games strategies you got from reading those novels, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" I told him straightly, almost shouting. "Just tell me what happened!"

Still, he didn't. He laughed at me instead. "I bet if Tomoyo-chan would tell Sakura-chan what happened, her reaction will be the same as yours."

"Yeah, yeah, I got your point." I kept on insisting. "C'mon! Tell me!"

"Would you believe that Tomoyo-chan is my girlfriend?"

I held my voice, processing every word he told me in my mind. Then after a few moments, I began with a cheerful yet manly voice. "Way to go man! It's about time! But did you two seal the deal?"

"What's up with the kissing anyway?" He asked me, leading the topic on another direction. "When we were in high school all of you guys were so eager to know what happened between Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun. If I remembered correctly, that question was the first one you guys asked them after their _so-called talk_."

"Well," I answered, but still thinking what would be a great response to that. "May be to show romance?"

"Fine. Yes, we did." Eriol answered me plainly. Though, I can feel that he was smiling—genuinely smiling after so many years.

"Great!" I exclaimed, proving that I was happy for them.

"I still can't believe it, you know. If this one is only a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Chuckling, I told him. "You better rejoice now, Eriol-kun. This is your reality. Where are you anyway? I can hear strange sounds in the background."

"Oh, yeah… I'm on my way home now. After all, my house is at the end of the town. I just figured I could bug you until I arrive there, just to kill some time."

"Very typical of you, Eriol."

"What the…?" Unexpectedly, he said.

I got confused. "Eriol-kun, what's wrong?"

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." He hastily said and completely hanged up on me. Haven't got any idea on what happened. I tried to call him back but couldn't reach him, he's phone turn off.

End of flashback

xoxox

-Normal POV-

_ 'A hand?'_ The boy began to wonder as he felt a warm and soft hand holding his. It was a girl's hand that he was not familiar with.

It was already morning. The sun brightly lit the small white room, which was finally filled with silence after the soft cries that occupied it hours ago. The light signaled new life and hope that he would wake up any time soon.

_'Light?'_ He told himself as he saw a very small beam_. 'Where am I?'_

The boy tried his best to completely open his eyes. Even though he felt so weak because of the injuries he got with a questionable incident that happened almost two days ago, he needed to know where he had been to.

A few moments more and finally, he had opened his sapphire eyes. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling. Little by little, he tried to recall what happened why he needed to be sent in a hospital. But those things left his mind when he noticed the girl, sleeping on his right.

Her head comfortably rested on his arm. Her face covered with her long black velvety hair. Achingly, he lifted his bandaged hand and gently shoves it away from her face.

_ 'What a beautiful lady…'_ He thought startled that there was still someone who held such innocent and calm face. Feeling the need to touch her again, he again, lifted his other hand, which he didn't know how he managed to, wanting badly to hold onto her beauty. When his hand reached her head, he ran his fingers on her raven hair.

The girl moaned this time, feeling the swift movement. Exhaustion eating her up, she refused to wake up. But then, sensing that she needed to, she managed. Jerking up her head, she met those intense sapphire orbs.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped, though she was happy with it.

"Sorry… I—" The boy said but he stopped. He forced himself not to continue his sentence the moment tears flowed out from her amethyst eyes.

"H-hey!" He began to panic in worry. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

She shook her head. "No. Gomene." Tomoyo said, wiping her tears with her fingers. She plastered a small sweet smile on her face to prove that she was fine. "I didn't mean to be emotional. I am just so happy that you are awake!"

"Since when I have been here anyway?"

The girl pondered. She lost count of the track of time, too preoccupied about the guy in front of her more. "If I am not mistaken, it had been two days."

He nodded but remained silent for a moment. He was looking at her with a deep concern that made Tomoyo confused.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. She saw the serious look on his face. "Does anything hurt? I would call the doctor."

"It is." He answered plainly. "But it doesn't matter, really. Demo—" The guy continued with tension evident on his voice. He tightened his grip on the light green blanket covering him.

"But?"

"W-would…" It was hard at first, yet he managed to give it off. "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

With his words, Tomoyo's world crashed. She fixed her eyes on him, searching if he was lying. But he's not. There was no shine on his sapphire eyes unlike those that she used to stare.

NO!

It.

…

…

Can't…

…

…

Be…

Knock! Knock!

The doctor entered, seeing the two just looking at each other. He was clueless about what happened to them but it didn't matter. "I see that Hiiragizawa-san is awake." He said, making the girl move.

"Doctor Yanagisawa!" Tomoyo got off the bed to give the man in a white gown a space. She didn't realize that it was already time for his daily checkup. Standing on one corner of the room, she let the doctor take over so that she could think.

_'This can't be happening…'_ She told herself, almost wanting to breakdown. _'Eriol can't forget. He can't forget his own self, his friends and of course, he can't forget about me, about us!'_

After a few seconds, the doctor, Naoko's father gave her the good news. He turned to Tomoyo and said, "It seems that this young man is having a fast recovery."

"I didn't expect that he would easily wake up." He continued, smiling at both of them. "I'll see you again later then."

The doctor moved towards the door.

"Wait." Tomoyo mumbled. "I have to talk to you."

Both of them moved out the room because Naoko's father sensed that Tomoyo wouldn't want to say something with Eriol listening.

"What is it, Ms. Daidouji?"

Tomoyo saddened the look on her face. "Why?" She started with her voice cracked. "Why doesn't he remember anything?"

"He doesn't?" The doctor replied in surprise. He pondered for a moment to think of the possible cause of the problem. "He might have amnesia."

Nodding, she felt that there were tears on her eyes. She tried to stop it, and luckily she succeeded. "He asked me what my name is. I thought it was just a joke but I could see that he is really clueless."

"It might be caused by trauma." He concluded. "After the entire horrible thing he had gone through that night, maybe the only thing he can remember is the accident."

"How long?"

The doctor sighed. "That is the thing I can't tell. It may be temporary and it will be back for a number of days or it could be longer than that. But don't lose hope; all of his memories will be back sooner or later. And if you'll excuse me, I still have some patients to check on. Don't worry I'll be back to check on him again."

"Thank you." She said politely. The moment the doctor vanished on her sight, she came face to face with the door. She didn't know what to do. Confused, depressed and tired was the most appropriate term to describe what she's feeling right now.

Xoxox

"Where have you been?" asked Eriol as he heard the door opened. He knew that it was the girl earlier, so he did not stopped himself from asking.

"Are you hungry?" Tomoyo responded with another question. She didn't want him to know that she was just outside for an hour. She felt that she needed to think and to learn how to accept and face him without showing any signs of disappointment or depression.

Eriol shook his head. "Demo, I…"

"Oh yeah. About your question, I am Tomoyo Daidouji." She said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "You are Eriol Hiiragizawa, a guy whom I met in my junior high school days."

"How am I related to you?" He inquired. Noticing the awkwardness of their situation he explained. "I mean you are the only one here with me."

Flushing, Tomoyo averted her gaze to the window. It was a bit uncomfortable to tell the truth, but she knew that she have to for his sake. "…I…I am your girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"Since the day you met the accident."

Stricken, Eriol sadly stared at the ceiling. "I am sorry then… I-I didn't mean to let you go through this."

"Don't worry about that." Tomoyo assured him, noticing the sadness in his voice. 'He still cares for me even if he can't remember me.' She sighed.

Having a glimpse of the time, Tomoyo continued. "What is important now is you are safe. Do you want to eat?"

He shook his head. "I am more interested with my forgotten past. Can you tell me more about it?"

Taking the seat next to his bed, Tomoyo smiled. She told him everything, all of his wonderful experiences with her, Sakura and Syaoran. That was the least that she could do for him now.

Eriol listened intently. He laughed with her; frowned, pouted, he felt every emotion there is from all her stories, hesitant that he actually had those memories. Though there was something imprinted in his eyes that cannot be explained.

Xoxox

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura shrieked the moment she saw her friend awake. She rushed towards him, making Syaoran heaved a sigh.

Moving a step forward, the Chinese boy went in. He got a basket of fruits on his hands that he set on the table after closing the door. Glancing at Tomoyo, he nodded a bit acknowledging her presence. But when he turned to the direction of Sakura and Eriol, he scowled.

"Oi!" Syaoran got their attention as he shot a glare to the two. "Man, you might lose your memories, but I won't let you take advantage of my girlfriend."

Realizing that she still hadn't released her hug on her friend, Sakura immediately, but gently pushed Eriol. "Gomenasai."

"It's nothing..." Eriol told her, smiling.

"By the way," Syaoran smirked. "I'm Li Syaoran, your best friend since sixth grade."

After the introductions, Tomoyo decided to leave them and let them have their own privacy. She then entered the bathroom then stopped by the mirror.

_ 'I look so horrible.'_ She told herself, opening the faucet. She washed her face with water then lifted her face up once again. This time, she noticed something on her neck. And it wasn't hers.

After twenty minutes, Tomoyo went out and saw Kaho and Nakuru, who arrived just seconds ago, having a nice chat with Eriol. She smiled at them as she sat on his side once again.

"Uhmm…" She began; getting Eriol's attention but the other went silent as well. "I suppose this belongs to you." She said as she opened her palm.

There, in her hand was a necklace. It was a plain black lace but its pendant surprised the four. It was a key with the shape of the moon and behind the quarter moon was the sun very similar to the symbol of Clow Reed.

Eriol got it from her grasp and gave her a simple thankful nod.

The others were so silent, confusion written all over their faces. Syaoran, Sakura and Nakuru looked at each other in disbelief while Kaho spaced out.

_'It has already begun.'_ She told herself, frightened with the reason no one else knew. Holding herself, she didn't know what to do next. She just stared at the blue haired guy with a plain expression on her face that was hiding the truth from the others.

xoxox

After two weeks, doctor Yanagisawa let Eriol out of the hospital. His injuries were almost healed so he can move around a bit easily than the usual.

"Be happy now, Eriol-kun." Syaoran said as he stopped the car. They were in front of a simple yet beautiful mansion, which they haven't visited for the past few days. He removed his gaze on the road, turning it to Eriol. "You're home."

Sakura, who was seated in the front seat and was next to Syaoran, smiled as well. "That's right." She agreed. "Finally, you can get your head of those daily routines in the hospital."

Unexpectedly, Eriol sighed. "I would rather get myself on those."

"Hoe?" That was Sakura's expression. Looking at the passenger's seat, she saw the slight sadness on Eriol. She didn't know what is up with him. But was definitely surprise that one would rather stay in the hospital than some important matters.

Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo asked the question that's been bothering her. "Why?"

"Because," He started then looked at the amethyst eyed girl next to him. He felt a bit uneasy but he continued. "If I am already home, it means that you should go as well."

Tomoyo instantly turned red, making the Syaoran and Sakura laugh.

"How I wish Syaoran would be that romantic." Sakura said, smiling at Eriol.

"Ah." Syaoran raised a brow at her the moment he caught her attention. He was smirking, like the guy they used to know. "So you want me to drag you and let you live at my house eh?"

She giggled. "If you would make it possible, then yes."

He shook his head. "Nope. I don't want that yet. I still don't want your sticky fingers on me."

Her jaw literally dropped, not believing that her boyfriend would be able to say that. "Why you…"

Before Sakura could give him a smack on the head, the door beside her opened. It got everyone's attention.

"How long do you plan to stay in there?" Nakuru asked, almost complaining.

Sighing in relief, Syaoran answered. "Phew, saved by Touya's fan girl. Jeez, I never have thought in a million years that I'm glad for your existence. Anyway, we're going out now."

Slightly annoyed by the comment, Nakuru tapped her foot impatiently as she wait for them to get out of the car.

He unlocked the door beside him and went out. The others then followed. Nakuru stood beside Tomoyo, who offered to help Eriol. On the other hand, Sakura busied herself with the things on the trunk of the car with Syaoran on her tail.

"Oww…" Syaoran said, moving on her side. He noticed the irritated look on her face. "I was only kidding my Cherry Blossom. I thought you wouldn't take it seriously. Gomenasai. Smile now, please?"

Tomoyo giggled as she heard those words from her friend. "They are so kawaii…"

"Yeah." Eriol agreed then plastered a smile on his face.

The two have this dreamy look on their face, and Nakuru was disgusted with it. "What's kawaii with that? I would be happy if you would call it corny."

"Just try to be happy for them, all right?" The other girl smiled at her as they started to walk to the front door. "Besides, you should understand them because you are marrying soon."

"Don't end the story on me, Tomoyo-chan."

Xoxox

Another month went along and Eriol finally recovered his physical strength. Everyone was happy for him, but Tomoyo felt that it was not enough. None of his memories went back in all those days, making her lose hope that they can never get back to the way they were before.

One night, after dinner, Eriol got interested with the mansion he is living. He hasn't looked around because Tomoyo and the others kept telling him not to stress himself. He came across the library, which he liked the most because of the novels stocked in there. Though, it became his second when he reached the other room next to his, for the other one is taken by Tomoyo.

Slowly, he opened the door. He moved a little bit then switched on the lights. There, he realized that he was on a very spacious and beautiful room. It was with simple yet elegant decorations.

"Sugoi." He muttered in amazement. Taking a step, he scanned the room. He saw different paintings on the walls, but the thing that captured him the most was the black grand piano.

It was placed in the midst of the room, beside the large window. The moonlight was perfectly shining on it, giving a more dramatic effect.

He approached it then sighed. '_I can tell that there is a great story behind this room.'_

"What are you standing there?" A female voice entered, giggling.

Looking back, he saw Tomoyo coming into his direction. There was a smile written on her frame. "Well?"

"Just looking around." Eriol told her. "Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I went to your room and found no one."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about some things." Tomoyo said, sitting down on the chair of the grand piano. She lifted up the cover then played a simple melody for their background.

Eriol stared at her. "About what?"

"I just talked to my mother yesterday." She began, "And she told me that she wants me in Tokyo for a week this fall. She wants to talk to me about business for a day or two then the remaining days would be for fun."

He nodded though he made a sad expression on his face. "Enjoy then."

Tomoyo just smiled at him. "Do you want to come?"

"I can?" He echoed.

Nodding, she told him. "Of course. In fact, Sakura-chan and Li-kun are also coming. My mother also told me to bring some of my friends with me."

He smirked. "I can't see any reason why not."

"Great!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands on him.

Eriol blushed. He stayed still at the moment. Actually, he didn't want to move so that Tomoyo would always be close to him. But then one thing entered on his mind.

"Tomoyo," he called out her name.

"Hmm.?" The girl mumbled.

The boy softened his look. "What will you do if I am not really Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"What did you think of that?" Tomoyo lifted up her head to come face to face with him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just want to know."

"I don't know…" She answered him truthfully. "But that can't really be possible so there's no need to think of an answer. You are the only Eriol Hiiragizawa on Earth all right? So stop thinking of that stuff."

Nodding, he put up a simple smile. But when Tomoyo removed her gaze on him, he heave a small sigh. _'What will I do now?'_

Xoxoxoxox

Keywords:

Watashi wa- my name is or I am

Gomene- sorry

Sugoi- wow

Demo- but

Oi- hey

x-x

Ampf. Sorry for the mistakes.

Hey, can you guys suggest two names for a guy? Hehe… I need it.

Sorry once again for the late update.

REVIEW!

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	10. A weird yet wonderful vacation

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Wahhhhh!!

I am very SORRY for the SUPER late update!

I was doing many things in school so I don't have time to write.

But I am really trying my best to keep up to you guys.

Tranquil Spring… This chapter might also confuse you. But I promise to answer your questions on the next chapter. Just wait for it all right? Hehe…

Redangel12…Thank you also for reviewing… I am quite happy to know that many people are reading this one. Hehe…

KiNoMoTo18… I can't cut off the amnesia thing. It might be the most overused happening, but I have no choice. Hehe… I just hope that the next chapters will make you happy.

CheeseyCraziness… Thank you so much for pointing out different things about thing story! Hehe… I appreciate it very much. At least I know what to avoid in my next stories.

Destiny921… Err… At least I let Eriol live?! Ahaha! Kidding. Don't worry about him. He'll be perfectly fine. nn

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 10:**

A weird yet wonderful vacation

"Do you think Eriol-kun would be glad if he will hear that you are loosing your proper self just because he is not here?" A male voice finally managed to speak up.

Recognizing the voice, Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie. She quickly turned her gaze on her room and saw Syaoran. "I didn't realize that you're here."

"I can easily see that." He answered her, moving forward to the balcony of the room. "Seven minutes of watching you without giving me any word is enough."

Tomoyo averted her eyes from him. She felt a little guilty, but realized that she couldn't do anything about it anymore. There was a piece of awkward silence between them until she spoke up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I believe that you already know what I want to say." Syaoran simply said, trying not to be bitter with dealing on her.

She maintained silent.

Heaving a sigh, Syaoran began to ask. "How long are you planning to be like this? I mean, yesterday you have been constantly spacing out. Now, you are just locking yourself here on your room. How can you manage not to be mischievous at a vacation like this?"

Before the girl answered, another person found her way to the same room. Seeing her boy friend and her best friend just looking at each other surprised her. They were stocked in silence once again so the other girl decided to speak.

"What's happening here?" Sakura mumbled to Syaoran the moment she reached his side.

The guy didn't mind to look at her. He was staring at Tomoyo, waiting for her to defend herself. "I am just giving her a piece of my mind. It is about time for her to know that she shouldn't stay like this."

Sakura realized that he was right. Stepping forward, she settled on her cousin's side. "Don't worry too much about Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan. He's all right. After all it is just a fever."

Sighing, Tomoyo finally answered them. "I know. But that is not the only reason why am I like this. It is just that… it kills me for not being on his side this very moment. After that so-called accident, I have been so afraid of getting far away from him."

"We know that." Syaoran told her, digging his hands on his pockets. "But at least try to have fun."

She looked at him once again then echoed his last two words. "Have fun? How do you manage to think can I have fun when there is something inside me that is telling me that he might be in danger at this very moment? Everything may happen again, Li-kun."

That was the time when her voice began to crack. It sounded so soft that any second can just make worse because of tears. "No one really saw what happened back then. We don't even know if there are people who are after him. After a month, all of those still remained as a mystery."

There was no doubt about that. Being the full reincarnation of the most powerful magician, Eriol has always been in danger. Like Sakura, he didn't know who will be their opponents in the world of magic. They didn't have an idea of how things were before.

"We get what you mean." The auburn haired girl said softly, taking Tomoyo's hand on her own. "Demo, living on your own sad world wouldn't change anything! Worrying all day couldn't solve what is happening."

"…And you don't want to worry you mother also, do you?" Syaoran added, smiling. He was a bit happy because he saw that as time passed by, Tomoyo learn how to be brave.

After awhile, Tomoyo realized that they were right. "I can just trust him to Kaho-sensei and Nakuru-chan right?" She said, giving a small smile.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Hai!"

"Guys?" A deep female voice said as she took a peek in the room.

The three glanced at the door, seeing Sonomi in red business type dress.

"Going somewhere, mom?" Tomoyo asked.

The woman gave a nod. "I am going to the shop we have in town. And if you don't mind, I want you to come with me. I want to talk to you about business."

"All right. I'll just get dressed in a minute." She answered, getting up from her seat. Before everybody could walk away, she had come up with a new idea. "But can Sakura-chan and Li-kun come? Our talk will not take too long, will it?"

"We'll be fine." Sakura protested, not wanting to bother. "Li-kun and I can do a lot of things to use our time here. We don't want to bother."

Sonomi ignored Sakura. "Of course, they can." She answered her daughter. "You can take them anywhere you want after a few minutes."

"Arigatou."

Xoxox

After a few minutes, the four arrived at a small dress shop in town. The place was simple, but the dresses displayed in front would be enough portrayed beauty and elegance.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." A girl, who was seated in the counter, greeted with a smile.

Sonomi smiled back then asked. "Emi, do you know where Ryuu is?"

Emi shook her head. "He hasn't contacted me yet, ma'am. But maybe he passed by his favorite place once again."

"That young man… Doesn't he get tired of passing by the music store almost everyday?" Tomoyo's mother said, sighing. After a few moments, she turned back to face the three people she was with.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked Syaoran and Sakura because she thought that they might get bored while waiting.

Sakura shook her head then plastered a smile on her face. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"All right then. Now, if you'll excuse us." She said, stepping out of the area and entered her office, which was located at the right side of the room they were in.

Tomoyo was strolling behind her. Pair of emerald eyes and amber eyes was following her until she closed the office door behind her.

"Do you think she'll be sine until we get back to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked Syaoran in a worried tone.

"I don't know." He answered her softly as he began to wander around the small shop. "Leaving Eriol-kun behind is like a big loss to her. But we can never blame her about that."

Sakura followed him and sat on the chair beside the wall he leaned on. "Speaking about Eriol-kun…" She said, remembering the incident about her dear friend that never left her mind. "There is something different about him. And I know you yourself saw it."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Syaoran heaved a sigh. When he opened it once again, he replied. "His key… It is not the sun key anymore. It is already moon."

"Is that even possible?" Sakura began to wonder. "Can the sun key transform into a new one like what happened to my key when I faced Yue?"

"I am not sure about that. There is no concrete reason for it to change!" He told her as he recalled those things about his ancestor that he had read. "Clow Reed's mark has always been the sun. And how can that happen? Eriol-kun didn't use magic after the Clow cards transferred into your own power."

Sakura pondered. "Then, can it be a new enemy?"

"There is no weird sensation." He pointed out, becoming confused of what was happening. "If there is, you should feel it. Then you should be the one being attacked. The power of Stars is already greater that what Eriol-kun has."

Before Sakura could answer him, Tomoyo went out of her mother's office. There was a small smile on her face that made the two happy somehow. "I am sorry for taking so long…" She told them.

They cut of their talk, for the world of magic should be kept hidden for ordinary people. It wasn't really rule, but they knew that it was needed to protect them from danger.

"Shall we move?" Tomoyo asked them.

Rising up from her seat, Sakura followed her cousin towards the door. Syaoran was beside her, trying to keep a plain expression on his face as if everything was turning right.

Before Tomoyo could get a hold in the doorknob, the door opened and showed an unexpected person. He was a blue haired man with blue eyes covered with round glasses.

The raven haired girl was petrified as she looked at the young man in front of her. But then, in a second, she exclaimed. "Eriol-kun!" Without second thoughts, she threw her hands around his neck and felt his body.

On the other hand, the guy got shocked and along with it was a confused expression, which made Syaoran and Sakura wonder. He didn't try to move, for it might be disappointing for the girl's part.

Finally, in a few seconds, Tomoyo released him. She gazed at him with a smile on her faced then talked. "How did you get here?"

"Umm…" The young man couldn't say a thing. He was too nervous to start, for he didn't know what to answer her.

"I mean…" She continued, curious why her boyfriend was there. "Kaho-sensei didn't know where I am in Tokyo. How did you know?"

Still not knowing what to answer, the young man just stared at her. He was amazed with her attractive amethyst eyes, for he hadn't seen like anything like that ever since.

"Ryuu!" Sonomi called out from behind, giving more confusion on the air.

Turning around, Tomoyo gave her mother a confused look. "Ryuu?" She echoed, trying to know if that was the name her mother called with the young man in front of her.

"Yes, my dear daughter." Sonomi replied then began to explain. "That young man is Ryuu Matsumoto. He is one of the employees here in the shop."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?" Her mother began to ask. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Shaking her head, she mumbled. "Nothing." Then she looked up unto those sapphire eyes that she thought only Eriol could hold once again. "…Nothing at all."

xoxox

_'Who on earth is he? Why does he look exactly like Eriol?_' Tomoyo told herself as she gave of a sigh. From the very moment she saw the guy named Ryuu Matsumoto in the shop, she was occupied with thoughts and confusion for she really thought that he was Eriol.

_'Sapphire eyes covered with glasses, blue hair that flowed perfectly on his forehead and thin crimson lips… It was all the same!_' She cried out on her head until something or someone cut it off.

"Hey," A male voice she was kind of familiar with called out.

Turning back on her room, she found no one. "Where is—"

Before she continued her sentence, the same voice already answered. "I am down here."

She looked down from her balcony. At first, it was hard for her to see the person who was calling her because it was dark. But after a few seconds, the same boy she saw earlier appeared. "Ryuu-kun?"

He beamed at her. "Yeah. But young lady can you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"It's simple." He said in a happy tone. "Can you just call me Ryuu? I know it is used for honorific demo it is really odd to hear my name with that suffix. It doesn't sound well."

Giggling, she gave him what he wanted. "All right, Ryuu it is. What are you doing here? And how did you know that this is where I live?"

Before he answered her, he climbed up the tree in front of her balcony to give her more comfortable access. "Is this fine with you?" He said after he settled himself.

"I guess…" She said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" She repeated her question in case he had forgotten.

"I saw you by my window. You look sad and all so I just to come over in case you need someone to talk to." Ryuu said. "But is you presser to be alone, I can go back."

"No, it's alright." She stopped him as she saw him positioning himself to go down and leave. "Where do you live?"

He turned his head on his right, letting her follow his gaze and saw a series of houses. "Do you see that small house over there?" He said then pointed a house that was a bit in front of Daidouji's residence. "That is where I live. Your mom gave it to me when she found me."

"Found you?" She repeated in surprise.

Nodding, he answered her with another question. "Haven't your mom told you?"

She shook her head. "Maybe she had forgotten. She was too busy with work."

"Well," He began to give her a piece of information about himself. "I actually don't know what happened. There is just one time that I found myself lost then your mom saw me and helped me out."

Tomoyo got interested with what he was telling her so she asked another question. "Didn't your family search for you?"

"I… I don't know them." He told her with an inch of sadness on his voice. "The only thing I can remember about myself is the time when I am already on your mother's side."

She was surprised then immediately became fervent about him. "So you mean you got amnesia?"

Nodding, he told her. "But I don't really care about that. As long as I am having a stable life, I am all right. Now, let's talk about you. You look a little depressed. Would you mind if I ask why?"

Sighing, she said. "I am just thinking about someone I really care about. He got sick on the day I left Tomoeda."

"Oh…" He nodded a little bit showing a little bit of interest. "Is he the one named Eriol?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I am really sorry about that incident earlier. I really thought you were him"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Unexpectedly, he asked. "With the way you hugged me earlier, there was sort of strong feeling I can't explain."

She looked at him straightly on the eyes in surprise. 'How did he observe that it a very short time?'

"Gomene." Ryuu said as he saw her expression. "I don't mean to be dense."

Tomoyo shook her head in disagreement. "It's all right. But yes he is."

"I am sorry then," He unexpectedly apologized. "I made you sad in a way."

"You didn't know…"

"So how long you and your two friends will stay?"

"Only for a week." She replied, becoming a little comfortable with him. "The only reason I am here is to discuss business with my mom. If everything is settled, I should go back to Tomoeda."

"Do you want to go out if you have free time?" All of a sudden, he grinned. "There are many new places you can enjoy here."

"Honto ne?"

Nodding, Ryuu continued. "The most famous one is at the end of the town. It's a strawberry farm. You can pick some then they will also teach you how to use it in cooking."

Tomoyo smiled a bit. "Sounds fun."

"It is…" Ryuu assured. "Then after the afternoon session for baking, there is a small park near that place. You guys can hang out there if you want."

Xoxox

**-Normal POV-**

"I really had a great time!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she advanced herself by running few steps away from the three. Turning back, she walked backwards until she had already picked a place where they could settle themselves.

After the short baking lessons they have attended in the strawberry farm, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Ryuu decided to hand out on a small park near that place.

Ryuu smiled at her. "I am glad to know that."

"Actually, what we did earlier is not new to us." Syaoran said as he helped Tomoyo put a mat they can seat on in the grass. "We have that kind of stuff when we were, if I am not mistaken, on the fourth grade."

"I can remember that!" Sakura responded.

Taking his seat, Syaoran began to tease her. "How can you forget? You were too sad that time when you heard that the baking lessons will not push through because the kitchen was locked."

She was about to throw him something but then her eyes caught Tomoyo.

"Nani?" The raven haired girl asked the moment she noticed her cousin's stare.

"Why don't you sing for us?" The other girl said, calming her tone.

"What for?" Tomoyo inquired.

Syaoran also looked at Tomoyo and smirked. "Well, the weather is nice."

Ryuu looked also at Tomoyo. "You know how to sing?"

"Yes, she is. Tomoyo is one of the greatest singers Syaoran and I knew." Sakura nodded then began to tell Ryuu those times she heard her cousin sing.

Tomoyo gave off a smile sigh. "You don't have to tell all of that you know."

"Gomene." Sakura giggled. "But can you sing for us? Besides, we haven't heard you since after you have left for France."

"Then what will I sing?"

The three pondered. Then after awhile, Syaoran got a wonderful idea. "The one you sang when you called me before you showed up."

Knowing that she can't do anything to stop them, Tomoyo did their favor. She took a deep breath and started the hymn of the song before she filled it with words.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
**

**Cause Im dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, Ill be holding you tight  
And theres nowhere in the world Id rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
**

"What a sweet and angelic voice." Ryuu said out of the blue.

Tomoyo stopped, taking a good look at him. It was a surprise for her to hear that from him for it was the same sentence Eriol told her when he first heard her sing. "Why did you tell me that?"

Ryuu gave a confused look. "Why? Is there something wrong? I was just telling the truth."

Syaoran agreed with the other guy. "He is right, Tomoyo-chan. Why did you asked."

Looking straightly at his sapphire eyes, she answered in a soft voice. "It is just that… that sentence means a lot in my life."

Xoxox

'_Why does this day have to be gloomy?'_ Tomoyo asked herself with a sigh. She was on the shop because she wanted to see how it goes. But then only few customers were coming over.

It was Saturday. The sky was indeed dark; signaling that any moment the rain will fall down and strike the ground. Silence was all over the place for other people decided to stay home.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't mind to accompany her because they told her that they need to talk about an important thing. They didn't want to tell her about it so Tomoyo thought that it was something to do about their relationship.

"Are you all right, Daidouji-san?" The cashier lady, Emi, cut off the thoughts running on her mind.

Tomoyo gazed at her and gave a smile. "Yeah. But please call me by my first name. After all, I am only a year older that you are."

Emi smiled back. And again, they were in a complete silence.

"Hey," Tomoyo started after a while. "Do you know where Ryuu is? I haven't seen him since morning."

"Your mother asked him to collect the payments from the other customers. But I guess he'll be arriving any minute from now."

Few minutes more and the rain fell from the sky. It was hard so many people decided to run to find a place they can stay for the mean time.

Leaning on the counter, Tomoyo felt something on her left hand. She looked at it and noticed that it was the bracelet Eriol had given her on her first Christmas in Tomoeda. _'I wonder how Eriol is. He still hasn't called me this day.'_

After a moment, the door swung open. It was Ryuu. He was dripping wet but what was more noticeable to him was his place face. Taking a grasp on the door frame, he breathed hard to catch his breath.

"Ryuu!" Tomoyo called out then run towards him.

The guy looked up to her then gave her a week smile. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan." He greeted then tried to step forward. But when he did, he became out of balanced.

"Hey!" The amethyst eyed girl cried as she caught him in her arms. She felt the warmth flowing on his body, making her worry. "Are you all right?"

Ryuu's eyes were half opened. He weakly looked at Tomoyo and assured her. "Yes, don't worry. Thanks for the help."

Lifting himself, he slowly walked towards the counter. Without saying anything, he handed Emi a brown envelop. Then he walked once again, heading to the storage room.

Tomoyo was following him through her eyes. When she saw he was about to open the door of the storage room, she saw him fell down. "Ryuu!" she shrieked as she run towards him.

Emi followed her and saw the condition of Ryuu.

"Call my driver in the parking lot!" Tomoyo ordered without any second thoughts. "I need him fast!"

Xoxox

"Is he all right?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she saw the doctor went out of the guest room. She decided not to take him in the hospital because it was still located at the end of the town. She took her home and called a doctor.

"He is now." The doctor responded. "He only got a fever. It is the common sickness these past few days."

"But," Tomoyo began to ask. "He is also having constant headaches. There was a night that he cried in pain because of headache."

"That's normal to an amnesia patient." The doctor explained. "You don't need to worry about that. In fact, that is a good sign because he might get back his memories soon."

Tomoyo nodded, gesturing that she was listening. "How long will he have to take a rest?"

"He'll wake up in a few hours."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Can I see him?"

Giving a nod, the doctor smiled at her and left. Tomoyo silently entered the room. Seeing Ryuu's unconscious body on the left side of the room, she went over his side. She took a seat beside the bed and silently watched him.

_'Why am I feeling like this?'_ She asked herself as she felt her heart started to beat faster._ 'I only met Ryuu few days ago. How can I manage to feel that I already touched him many times before?'_

Not really on her proper self, Tomoyo raised her hand then raked it through his hair. She caressed him, making a calm look on Ryuu's face.

A little moment more and Ryuu felt her presence. He was still too weak to open his eyes so he just let himself feel it.

_'I know this presence.'_ He said to himself. _'I already held this hand many times before. But who is she? And how?'_

The girl felt the movement of his fingers and saw that he was trying to open his eyes. "Sssh… Everything is all right now, Ryuu. Just sleep."

_'And even this voice…'_ Ryuu continued to tell himself for he was confused. _'I can_ _recognize this voice.'_

With his eyes closed, he tried his best to remember who the person beside him was. Then after a few minutes, he fell asleep but now, with a little smile playing on his face.

Xoxox

"Hey, Tomoyo." Sakura called out cheerfully as she pushed the door open. She found her cousin sitting on one corner of her bed with her bag beside her. "Are you ready?"

Glancing at her, Tomoyo smiled a bit. "I guess…"

"You don't seem to be happy." The other girl said as she entered the room. "Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head in disagreement, she told her. "I am happy, Sakura-chan. But I am worried about Ryuu. His fever is one reason however I feel something different about him. And I can't explain it."

"Maybe that's because he looks a lot like Eriol-kun." She pointed out. "I mean, you must be comfortable with him because he reminds you a lot about the person you love."

Tomoyo insisted. "It is not the same. When I first see him, it's like we have already met somewhere before. Or even we have known each other for many years. Then when I entered the guest room, where he was staying, there is an unexplainable feeling I can't understand."

"Many things are not meant to be known Tomoyo." Sakura told her. "But you need to go back to Tomoeda now. Eriol-kun is waiting for you."

"Can you give me five minutes? I want to see him for the last time."

"Do what ever you want." The other girl said then stepped out of the room.

Xoxox

It was already night when Ryuu woke up. He found himself lying on a huge unfamiliar room, but he didn't care. He sat up and when he did, he felt a metal under his blue blanket.

Grabbing it, he stared at a simple silver bracelet. Out of curiosity, he opened the locket hanging on it and saw a picture of a blue haired boy smiling together with a raven haired beauty.

At one moment, he thought it was nothing. But then memories came on his head. After a few minutes, he came rushing through the door. Ryuu discovered that he was on Daidouji's residence, making him smile a little bit.

_'Perfect! The only thing I need to do is to find her.'_ Ryuu said to himself as he continued to run. The empty walls freaked him out. It gave him a sudden feeling that he was already late.

"Ryuu!" A deep female voice called out, stopping him.

He turned his back and saw a red haired woman. "Sonomi-san!" He responded then decided to ask her a question. "Where is Tomoyo?"

_'And since when did he learned to call my daughter with her pure first name?'_ Sonomi wondered, but answered his question. "She just left for Tomoeda. Haven't she left any note for you?"

"What note?" He echoed.

"Why?"

"I'll give my explanations soon, Sonomi-san." Ryuu pleaded. "Just tell me."

Sonomi was already confused. "It was on the room you have stayed in."

Running back to that room, he immediately opened the door. He went on the side on the bed and saw a pink envelope lying on the table. Without second thoughts he opened it and read the words scribbled on the white paper.

_Ryuu,_

_Hello. Sorry if I didn't have time to tell you goodbye properly. Li-kun and Sakura-chan wanted to go back to Tomoeda today. Oh well, I have a great time with you though. Take care of yourself. And I hope your memories will come back soon._

_Tomoyo D. _

_'Darn it!'_ Ryuu exclaimed on his head as he tightened his grip on the letter. _'I am too late! But if I am here, who is the person holding her right now?'_

xoxoxoxox

Keywords:

Gomene-sorry

Arigatou- Thank you

Demo-but

xoxox

So I might have put a big confusion on this chapter. But I promise to give you my answers on the next chapter. Haha… Sorry also for the mistakes. I hope you still understand my ideas.

Sorry once again for the SUPER late update. I hope it will not be a reason for you to leave this story.

REVIEW please!

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	11. Truth

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Woah. If you want to kill me for making you wait for this chapter, you have the permission to do so. Haha… ^^ But that is, if you'll find me.

Haix. I've been doing a lot of school works lately so I have forgotten my work as a writer. Then when I remembered I have this writer's block. I am so sorry. That can't be a reason for you to abandon this story right?

Anyway, this chapter will answer some of your few questions. But of course, I still have to keep the thrill. Haha…

Cheng… Sorry for making you sad. But you don't have to worry you know.

Rahathilagam… Uhm. Thanks for reminding me about this. Haha… If you haven't reviewed for the second time I may have totally forgotten that I am a writer. Haha.. I owe you one. And I am not really into television now. I am so busy with school so I have no time to entertain myself.

Kinomoto18… haha… I know that belief. My classmates told me that but they were the ones who got afraid! ^^

Tina… Thank you also for reviewing. I thought the readers have forgotten this story because it took me a month to update the chapter.

Shika Hiiragizawa… I am a little flattered with what you said and thanks for that. It's all right. Haha… Actually I should be the one who is supposed to be saying sorry because of the late update.

Cheeseycraziness… Wow. Good observation. Ahaha… Ryuu is really Eriol but the other guy? Hmm… You'll find it out when you have finished reading this chapter.

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 11:**

The truth reveals

It was a sunny afternoon when Tomoyo and Eriol decided to spend their time alone. They were at the backyard, enjoying the swing that was tied on a Cherry Blossom tree.

"So how did your vacation go?" Eriol started, pushing Tomoyo's back for she was the one who decided to take a ride on the swing.

Tomoyo pondered for a while then answered, "Actually, it was not really a vacation for me. Mom asked me to look over our dress shop in town. She told me that observing how it goes will be a great help for me when I will manage our branch here in Tomoeda."

"You mean you didn't have time to enjoy yourself?"

Shaking her head, she posted a little smile on her face. "I did, for a day. Sakura-chan, Li-kun and I went to a strawberry farm. Luckily, Ryuu told me about it."

"Ryuu…?" Eriol repeated, for he was surprised on why she addressed the guy she barely knew with his pure first name.

"He was just a nice guy I have met. Though, I felt that there was something very strange or maybe special about him." Tomoyo told him and remembered what happened few days ago especially the first time she had encountered Ryuu.

Hearing those words from Tomoyo, Eriol didn't want her to continue. "What's happening with Sakura-chan and Li-kun anyway?" He put up, changing the entire conversation. "All of a sudden, they came here with serious expressions on their faces and decided to have a talk with Kaho."

"They have been like that since Tuesday last week." The girl said, still enjoying her ride on the swing. "They don't want to tell me anything about it, but I hope it is not that serious."

After that answer, the two have a moment of silence. Tomoyo didn't mind it at first but when she stopped the swing and saw Eriol, tension filled the air.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

Eriol immediately shook his head and smiled at her. "Just thinking of something…"

"May I know? Maybe I could help you." She inquired then stood up to go over his side.

"Can you promise me something…?"

Tomoyo went confused but then nodded. "What is it?"

Sighing inwardly, Eriol gave it off. "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I? I don't have a reason to do that." The girl said softly, trying not to ask too much question. She didn't know why did he tell her such thing but it didn't matter.

"I just thought of it." the boy said, smiling a bit. "There's nothing wrong."

The two felt the mild wind touch their skins because of the silence. They just held each other and looked at each other's eyes. After a moment, Tomoyo began talking. "Umm… Can we go back inside?"

"Are you feeling cold?"

She shook her head. "I remembered that I also have something to ask to Kaho-sensei. I believe that she will be the only one who can answer this little confusion of mine."

"All right then."

Xoxox

"TELL ME THE TRUTH KAHO!" A deep male voice roared in anger.

Walking side by side with each other, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't recognize who owned the voice. That was because it was coming from the library, which was located on the end of the hall.

"I can't because I shouldn't!" Kaho shot back. Her reply was heard clearer so it made the two wonder.

"Darn it, Kaho! This is my life! Could you just stop keeping those damn secrets from me?! I need to understand everything!"

With those words, Tomoyo managed to recognize. _'That voice…' _

That moment they have already reached the door. She didn't want to open it for no reason so Eriol asked her.

"Are you alright?" His tone was filled with worry. "If you are still tired of the trip you had yesterday you can just talk to Kaho later."

But then Tomoyo shook her head. Without saying anything, she grabbed the doorknob with her right hand and twisted it open. To her surprise, she didn't only see four people in the room. In front of Kaho was a certain boy she thought she would not to see again.

"R-Ryuu..?" His name escaped on her lips. She took a step forward to see if it was really him.

All of a sudden, Eriol realized that he couldn't move. Seeing the blue haired guy who looked exactly like him, he was filled in terror. The smile on his face a while ago instantly disappeared, but no one saw it for their eyes were focused on the other two.

"Tomoyo!" Ryuu called out her pure first name before running towards her direction. Not minding who was there, he pulled the raven haired girl on his arms. Then after a few moments, he gave her a kiss that made the girl's eyes shot wide open.

When everything he did registered on Tomoyo's mind, she immediately pushed him away from her. She didn't have time to say anything for Ryuu talked once again.

"W-what's wrong…?" He asked, disappointed on how she reacted on what he did.

Tomoyo stared at him in a confused expression.

"Don't you remember who I am?" he continued, knowing that it was the question running on her mind.

But she didn't answer.

"Tomoyo, I am the boy whom you love most!" The boy sounded desperate and was like truly longing for her.

Tomoyo shook her head and finally spoke. "No your not!"

Taking a deep breath, she said. "I'm sorry, Ryuu. I may have mistaken you as Eriol before. But the one I really love was Eriol… not you."

"But I am Eriol!" He pointed out in frustration. His voice was not calm like before because of the answers given to him. "Yes, that time you met me in the identity of Ryuu Matsumoto. But I really am Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo."

Shaking her head once again, Tomoyo can't believe that she was hearing those things. She took a step back then after a while hot tears flowed from her amethyst eyes. "This… No. This can't be possible! There will be only one Eriol!"

Taking a step forward, the man whom she knew as Ryuu went towards her. The moment he saw those tears on her eyes, all he wanted was to hold her. But he knew that he can't, for it might make Tomoyo afraid even more. Softening his stare on her, he placed his right hand on her chin and said, "Look at me…"

Tomoyo continued to sob though she raised her head and met intense sapphire eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Tomoyo." He began to talk calmly. "Just look at me and you'll know that I am telling the truth."

There was a moment of silence and the boy felt that Tomoyo was still having doubts.

"…If you still want a proof, I have this with me." The boy told her as he dug his hand on his pocket. When he moved it out, he showed a familiar thing that Tomoyo treasured. It was the silver bracelet that reminded her lot about him.

She was surprised for him to have it. It was so special to her but it seems that she had forgotten after the accident few months ago.

"Remember this?" He began and opened the locket to show a picture of him and Tomoyo. "This is the gift I gave you during your first Christmas here in Tomoeda. Also, this was the thing that gave way for you to tell me what your real feelings are."

It took a few seconds for Tomoyo to process those words in her mind. But when she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't utter any word but the kiss she gave him was enough for others to know that she believed on what he said.

'_Only the true Eriol knew what really happened that night.'_ She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes.

The true Eriol immediately responded. Smiling in the middle of the kiss, he was indeed happy-- happy to hold the most important person on his life after he had forgotten her for months.

Others remained quiet while watching them. Sakura, Syaoran, Nakuru and Kaho were glad to see the lovers back on each others arms. But in one corner of the room, one heart was breaking into thousand pieces.

Glancing at the door by accident, Sakura saw the other guy motionless. Then after a while tears flowed from his eyes and ran off.

Xoxox

The sun was about to set but Sakura was still walking on the busy streets of Tomoeda. She was trying to find the other guy who looked like Eriol, for she knew that he got the right to understand everything. After a few minutes, she arrived on the place where she spend most of her childhood life—the Penguin Park.

Strolling around, she finally found the person she was looking for. He was standing on the post of the swing, with tears present on his eyes.

Sakura walked towards him silently as she could. She knew that the unknown guy really needed time to think before they will enter a conversation.

"What's the point of following me?" The guy said in a cold tone. He didn't mind to look at Sakura for he was ashamed with the things he did. Also, looking at her will only make him remember Tomoyo. "You don't know me. Why did you think that you can still be safe in my hands?"

"Because you are not like that…" Sakura answered him in full confidence. "If you are a bad person, you should have take advantage of Tomoyo before."

Hearing that name, the boy sighed and changed the topic. "You knew all along that I wasn't Eriol Hiiragizawa, didn't you?"

She nodded and said. "You may look exactly like our dear friend but there is something that only the true Eriol-kun holds. The first time I saw you, I can say that your looks fooled me. But when Tomoyo gave you back your necklace, Syaoran, Kaho-sensei, Nakuru-chan and I discovered that you are not."

"Then why didn't you just tell it to your cousin?" He asked, turning his head on Sakura's direction. He wanted to see her expression while answering the question.

"I was afraid." Sakura's voice softened. She first took a seat on the swing, looked at the sky and continued. "If Tomoyo immediately knew that you weren't him, she might think that was already dead. Eriol-kun is the only person who can make her world whole."

Before the guys say his words, Sakura cut him off. "…and I know you thought of the same thing. If you are just any ordinary guy, you should have immediately told her and left.

"Tomoyo is too fragile." The boy heaved another sigh. "I tried to tell her the truth from the moment I woke up, but the moment she cried by seeing me awake made me afraid to leave her alone."

Giggling a little bit, Sakura smiled at the boy beside her. "That's too simple to explain. That means after a short period of time you have fallen in love with her."

Guilt was eating him, but he decided not to speak. He knew very well that what she had said was true, but at the same time he knew that it was all wrong.

"What is your real name then? And what happened that night?"

"I am Yuri Saito." He began with voice turning soft. "I am an only child, but when I was only four years old my parents died of fire accident. Since then I was given to my uncle, who made my life a living hell. That night, I tried to escape to him."

Xoxox

'_How can this happen?' _Eriol asked himself over and over again. After the incident he saw earlier, his mind was clouded with various thoughts and questions. But all of the answers were remained to be a mystery because no one would dare to open up the truth.

Being the full reincarnation of Clow Reed, he never imagined that he could fall in this unexpected happening. Supposedly, he knew all of the things about the world of magic. But now, he was confused.

Sighing, Eriol closed his eyes. After travelling from Tokyo to Tomoeda as fast as he could to see Tomoyo, he was indeed exhausted. Only that, he didn't want to take a full rest for he was expecting for someone.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

And that was the signal. Opening his eyes a bit, Eriol said. "Come in."

It was Sakura and behind her was the person he knew that would come back. The two stepped in; confusion was visible on their faces.

"I am glad that you have been able to come back." Eriol began with a calm voice. He stood up to greet them. "I've been waiting for you."

Based from the grandfather clock on the left side of Eriol's red chair, it was already ten-thirty in the evening.

"Where are the others?" Sakura said, realizing that there was no other presence involved in the room besides theirs.

"They were already asleep." Eriol answered plainly as he stared at the guy behind her. "But I think Li-kun is waiting for you in the guest room. I asked him to stay here for the night."

Sakura nodded, showing that she already knew where she supposed to go. She easily managed to see that Eriol was centered on Yuri so she said, "Do you want me to leave?"

"If that is what you think is right, then yes." Eriol answered softly, thankful that Sakura was quite a smart girl. He was glad that he didn't have to ask her for some privacy between him and the other guy.

"All right then." The girl said then turned back. She met Yuri's gaze, seeing a slight nervousness lying on him. "Don't worry about him." She whispered, making him calm. "He might be serious at times but he won't do anything to hurt you."

"Uhm… Thanks." Yuri managed to mumble before Sakura could move out of the room.

At first there was a minute of silence between them. They were just standing there, looking straightly at each other's eyes. They didn't know how to start because both of them were clueless about each other's identity. Though, there was one thing that may link the two of them.

"Who are you really?" Eriol finally started. "Where did you come from?"

"My real name is Yuri Saito." The other guy answered. "I came from a small town near this place. I am from a small family but my parents died when I was young."

"Li-kun told me that you have a necklace with you."

Nodding, Yuri moved his hands on his neck. He pulled out a string, showing Eriol a key. "I got this ever since I was a child. I have no idea what it is but someone told me that I should never take it away from me."

"It came through a dream." Yuri continued, knowing that it would be the next question to him. "I saw myself in a pitch of darkness until someone decided to speak. I didn't saw his face for he stopped me from moving when he started to speak. The only thing I can be sure of about him is that he is standing on a yellow circle with a sun and moon symbol on it."

'_Clow Reed…'_ That was the first name that registered on Eriol's mind. Based from the other guy's story, Eriol could say that Yuri has something to do with the world of magic. Only that, no one would dare to open it.

Without any word, Eriol grabbed his own key from his neck. He showed it to him, expecting a surprised face.

"That thing…" Yuri mumbled. "How come you have that?"

"Repeat after me." He didn't answer his question. Reaching out his hand, he waited for Yuri to do the same. Then he had said his enchanted words.

"The key that holds the power of Darkness, show your true from to me."

"The key that holds the power of Darkness, show your true from to me."

"I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, do this under our contract."

"I, Yuri Saito, do this under our contract."

"Release!" was Eriol's final word.

"RELEA…"

All of a sudden someone opened the door. Though, she was already too late.

"…SE!" Yuri had said it. A large beam of light filled the room for a few moments as the two magical keys expanded into a wand.

After that, Eriol already noticed Kaho's existence. He took a look at her, seeing a different woman in front of him.

Kaho was breathing hard, sweat were flowing from her forehead. By simply looking at her, one can tell that she was afraid.

"What's happening here?" A female voice broke the silence. At first, they thought it was Sakura for she must be the first one who could sense that strong magic was present. But unfortunately, she wasn't. It was… Tomoyo.

Xoxoxoxox

Not so good chapter I think. Ampf. But don't worry I would try my best to improve. Haha…

Review please! ^^

.brokenshadow23.

xoxoxox


	12. True Identities

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Yey! Another chapter before class starts once again.

Haix. I really planned to make this one with eighteen chapters, but since my plot messed up (one reason why I can't easily update) I have cut it off to sixteen chapters.

Ahe. Don't worry guys; I still have many stories to write. Please visit my profile for my upcoming stories. Hehe.. Just PM which story do you want next. The story that will get more requests will be the one I will work on along with the sequel of Right Here Waiting. Haha…

bloodyrose1205… Ahaha… Take it easy girl. You really reviewed three times just for me to update eh? Haha… Anyway, the about your questions, it will all be answered in this chapter. Hehe…

Rajathilagam… Oww… Sorry. Maybe I just made a typing error when I put in your name. hehe… Sorry.

CheeseyCraziness… I really planned to confuse you in a way. Haha.. Remember my previous story? I also made some confusion for my readers there. Haha…

Cheng… hehe… I am glad you like it. ^^ Thanks again for reviewing.

Tomoyo-amethyst… The guy? Just read all right? Haha..

KiNoMoTo18… Nope. Eriol is the full reincarnation of Clow right? So it means it is only him. Haha… You'll find it out what is happening on earth in this chapter… Eriol got the name Ryuu when he lost his memories. Sonomi gave it to her since she really doesn't know how to call him. All of his memories came back now… hehe… That's why he went back to Tomoeda.

Annonymous Amethyst… This is the chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy! Haha…

Oh yeah! I have a question to ask:

Who among you writes an Ouran High School Host Club fic? Hehe…

Please tell me. I am quite interested on reading stories about that anime now. Haha… ^^

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 12:**

True Identities

**-Flashback-**

"_I, Yuri Saito, do this under our contract."_

_"Release!" was Eriol's final word._

_"RELEA…"_

_All of a sudden someone opened the door. Though, she was already too late._

_"…SE!" Yuri had said it. A large beam of light filled the room for a few moments as the two magical keys expanded into a wand. _

_After that, Eriol already noticed Kaho's existence. He took a look at her, seeing a different woman in front of him. _

_Kaho was breathing hard, sweat were flowing from her forehead. By simply looking at her, one can tell that she was afraid. _

_"What's happening here?" A female voice broke the silence. At first, they thought it was Sakura for she must be the first one who could sense that strong magic was present. But unfortunately, she wasn't. It was… Tomoyo._

**-End of Flashback-**

Few moments after, three other people rushed on the library. Tension filled in the air because they knew that Eriol wouldn't use the power of Clow Reed once again if there was nothing wrong. But what made them afraid the most was Clow's presence was stronger than before.

_'Darn it…'_ Sakura cursed while she was running along the halls of the mansion. _'I should have responded immediately when I already felt that someone was using magic.'_

Behind her was Syaoran who was also saying something on his mind. _'What on earth is Eriol-kun thinking?'_

When they have reached the end of the hall, it was a surprise for them to see the raven haired girl at the door.

"No." The Card Mistress muttered in disbelief then ran towards her cousin's side. The first person in the room she saw was Kaho, who was shaking with fear. Then there was Eriol, holding his sun staff and looking at Tomoyo. And last but not the least was Yuri, who was holding a staff with the same length as Eriol's but got the moon symbol on it.

It took a few more seconds before Toomoyo asked once again. "W…What's happening here?"

Nervously, Eriol moved a step forward. He really didn't know what to do that moment. Seeing Tomoyo made him confused because for the very first time someone not in the world of magic has discovered his secret. "Tomoyo… I…"

The girl waited for him to talk but realized that he can't say anything. Glancing at Sakura, she saw that the auburn haired girl expression was the same. "Do you have an idea on was this is about?" She asked.

"Umm.. I…" Sakura started, also not knowing where to start.

They were all confused for they didn't know that all of the secrets would be revealed in just one night. All of them remained silent for a moment until Syaoran decided to end it.

"All right." He breathed in, calming himself. "Why don't we just move in first so that we can settle things?"

With that, the four people at the door went in. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the sofa while Syaoran picked to stand up behind them. Nakuru helped Kaho to take a seat on Eriol's red chair so that she can calm herself. Yuri and Eriol stood where they were.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo called out his name softly. "What's happening? I saw everything that happened after Kaho-sensei opened the door so there is no point of telling me that it was nothing."

Sighing, Eriol knew that the best thing to do was to truly reveal his and the other people in the room's secret. "First of all, you need to see this." He paused then gazed at Nakuru's direction.

"Show yourself my little guardian." He simply said and after a second, a small black creature flew towards him. It has been a long time since Spinel Sun saw Sakura and Syaoran because his Master was having a simple life.

Before Tomoyo could react, Sakura smiled a bit then stood up. "I think I need to show myself as well." She said then moved on Eriol's side. "Come out, Kero-chan."

Another small creature appeared from Sakura's pocket. He was like the first one but in yellow color and more cheerful eyes. "hey!" He greeted warmly, not knowing that he was there because there was a big trouble.

"This plush toy really doesn't know how to put things in the right time." Syaoran sighed. His voice wasn't that loud but Sakura's guardian heard it.

"What did you say little brat?!" Kero roared then flew towards Syaoran. They glared at each other and started to fight like old days.

Tomoyo just looked at everything on what was happening in front of her. She didn't mind to talk for she knew that Sakura has still something to do.

Grabbing something on her neck, Sakura got a hold on her star key once again. She took it off and started to mumble the enchanting words. "The key that holds the power of stars, show your true from to me…"

With that yellow circle appeared on her foot. She was about to continue when she heard Kaho's voice.

"S…Sakura-chan…" Kaho called out in a very low voice. She was still shaking but unlike few moments ago she accepted what happened little by little. "…P-Please… Stop."

Everyone looked at her. Even Syaoran and Kero stopped fighting when they heard her voice.

"Why?" Syaoran uttered, giving a confused look.

Unexpectedly, Nakuru was the one who answered the question. "…Because by doing that, it may put all of us into danger."

Surprised, Eriol stared at his other guardian. "You knew about this?" he said in disbelief.

Biting her lip, she knew that her Master may punish her. "I know it's wrong to keep it from you Master. But Kaho didn't want me to tell it to you because she believes that if you knew from the very start, you would go over your limits just to search for the truth."

"Truth?" He mumbled then there was a sudden shift of his tone. "What the heck is happening, Nakuru?!"

The woman recoiled, hating to hear her Master that angry. She went silent for a moment then started. "There was a prophecy…"

"After Clow Reed died, there was one magician got a prophecy." Nakuru said, recalling everything that Kaho told her before. "It was said that if two magicians of the same degree of power will meet, if they have released their power together…"

"…the evil magician Clow killed before will come to life once again." Kero continued in a serious voice.

"You knew about this?" Sakura asked her guardian. "Kero, why didn't you tell me?"

Kero gazed at his master then answered. "It was just a prophecy after all. Clow didn't tell me and Yue about this before he died so we didn't believe. We didn't even know that someone would be his reincarnation."

Before Nakuru continued, Kaho managed to speak. "Then… Twenty five years ago, my mother got a weird dream. She saw a girl holding a child that got the Sun key on his neck. And on her foot was another child with the Moon key. Since then, my mother searched for that girl. She found her in England few months after the girl's marriage to a Japanese man."

"My mother looked over that couple since then. But one day, the lover of the woman went back and killed her husband." Kaho's gaze was centered on Eriol for him to know what happened to his family. "After that, my mom helped that woman escape her lover. She didn't want to marry that man especially when she found out that she was pregnant. Everything was fine until they have found out that the girl was carrying a twin."

When everyone heard the last sentence of Kaho, they moved their eyes on Eriol and Yuri.

"So," Sakura said. "You mean that Eriol and Yuri were brothers?!"

Kaho nodded.

Yuri got a shocked expression on his face. "But why do we have to get separated?"

"Didn't you hear earlier?" Eriol asked, not facing him. He can't believe that big truth has been hidden to him for that long. "We are both magicians. But since we have the same degree of power, we should have a separate ways for not the prophecy to happen."

"Since…" Kaho began once again, getting everyone's attention. "Eriol was the elder and was the one who got the sun symbol; he was accepted to be the one that will be opened to the world of magic. He was the one who got the right to know Clow Reed's existence to become his reincarnation."

Being a descendant of the said magician, Syaoran understood. "So that's why Eriol didn't live his life as Clow Reed alone. He has personal life, meaning that he can perform mistakes like every human does."

"Demo…" Eriol said, still having confusions. "If that's the story why do I have to get separated with my own mother? And if our father died before we were even born, who is the person I have known to be my father?"

The scarlet haired woman smiled sadly as she remembered the second person Eriol was asking for. "I don't know the reason. It was just that when your mother let go of your twin, she also asked my mother to find your father's brother."

Eriol just listened. He remained speechless because he couldn't believe that he himself didn't know his real life. _'Then the woman who told me about Clow Reed when I was a child was Kaho's mother.'_

With that, Tomoyo got the time to ask Sakura and Syaoran for a few more questions while Yuri got it over with Nakuru.

After awhile, Eriol talked. "Then where is my mother? I haven't idea who she was but is she still alive?"

Surprisingly, Kaho nodded. "She is in England. She sent me a letter few years back but I am not sure if she still living on the same place."

"Nakuru-chan," He called his guardian. "Tomorrow, call the airport and get me, Yuri and Kaho a trip in England. I need to have a talk with my… mother."

"But don't you think you are moving too fast?" Syaoran asked, not believing that Eriol would try to make a decision once again without thinking.

He looked at his descendant. "What do you want me to do, Li-kun?" Eriol asked him in a low voice. "Just seat here and wait for things to happen? If my life and Yuri's are in danger now then so be it. There were too many things that were kept from me and my brother. This is now the time that we need for answers."

When he hadn't heard anything more, he stepped out of the area. Eriol had heard too much and all he wanted now was to be alone.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Sakura asked, worry evident on her voice.

"I just don't know, Sakura." Kaho sighed. "I just don't know."

xoxox

Few days after the night full of discoveries, Eriol found himself in England once again. A part of him was happy to go back but the other half was somewhat afraid. He was risking his life now, just to search for the answers that he should have known long time ago.

"Hurry up, guys." He looked back, telling that to the others.

But unlike his plan wherein Kaho and Yuri was the only person with him, everyone was there. Sakura because of reasoning out that he may need his help if something serious may happen. Same reason was given by Syaoran and Nakuru. Then, Tomoyo because she told him that she was already afraid to get far away from him after the incident with Yuri.

"Are you sure that Tomoyo-chan will be fine with us here?" Nakuru whispered. She was a bit worried with Tomoyo because she can't be able to protect herself for she was a normal human being.

Syaoran nodded in return. "Eriol-kun and Yuri-kun will be the only target anyway. We can easily act if something happens because they only see us as pure human beings now."

"So," Sakura started. "You mean that a strong magician can only track a presence that he knew?"

"Yes…"

"Then," she said. "Even if I am wearing this necklace, the only people who can feel my aura are you, Eriol, Kaho, Nakuru and Yue."

"And the key will be like an ordinary necklace if one besides his owner got it." Syaoran added.

They continued talking until they have reached the alley where the place of Eriol and Yuri's mother might be.

Kaho pondered, not really having any sign of existence of the address. "Umm…" She said as she approached one young lady passing by. "Do you know someone named Elaine Hiiragizawa here?"

The young lady nodded and pointed to them the old store on the end of the street.

After giving her thanks, Kaho and the others found their way on the said store. "I'll go first." Kaho said. "She might not entertain us when she sees the twins."

The others agreed so they stayed few steps away from Kaho.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

In a moment, someone responded on the door. "Yes?" A soft voice greeted. She was surprised with a visitor because she only lived her life alone for so many years.

"I am looking for Elaine Hiiragizawa." Kaho told her. "Is she around? By the way, my name is Kaho Mizuki."

With that, the lady swung the door open. She got a blue hair like her sons with matching yellow eyes. "I am that person. What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Kaho said. "I am not the one who needs something from you. These two are." Her eyes stared at Eriol and Yuri.

Steeping forward, the two realized that their mother looked like them so much. Although they have been abandoned, happiness was somewhat present to see their mother for the first time.

But the woman's reaction was the opposite. "Why are you here?!" Elaine exclaimed. "All of you go back already to the place where you have been!"

Eriol tried to catch her but he ended up having a slammed door on his face. "Open this door now!" Surprisingly, his tone rose up.

"I told you, go away!" The woman responded. Since her voice was clear, Eriol knew that she was only by the door. "You don't want to die, do you?!"

"Ever since we were a child, we haven't known you. We have grown in separate ways but we have not experience having a mother to look over us." Eriol started, voice softening. "We both know that our life is in danger now. But, please… We have enough of the secrets. We have to know answers. We have to find it out with your help…" He paused for a while and gave it off.

"…Mother."

Everyone went silent with that word. They just looked at Eriol who was still standing on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Come here…" The woman invited. Eriol and Yuri gave her first a hug and after a while all of them entered.

The place was small but it didn't matter. It was full of antique things and with the appearance of the store; one can tell that it has been closed for years.

"Please ask everything you want to know before he—"

"Look out!" Eriol shrieked and jumped over the woman. They heard a large blow from behind. After that, he immediately stood up and summoned his wand.

Syaoran immediately ran outside, trying to find out who did the magic. But when he looked on the street, he found none. He went in once again. "They were gone."

"We have been discovered." Elaine said as she stood up. Her voice was shaking due to the fear coming over her. "That's why I have told you to live. Now that Xerian knew you two were alive, he's going to kill you like what he did to your father."

"Demo…" Sakura entered. "How come that he have used magic?"

Yuri gulped, getting the idea. "Perhaps… the evil magician you were talking few days ago lived on him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eck. Haha.. So many things are happening now eh?

Tell me what you think!

The review button is only below this writing so, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Thanks.

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	13. broken hearts

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Wai… Sorry for the super late update. I have been busy these past months since it is already the last quarter of the school year. I have to deal with projects plus I also have this writer's block. I am extremely sorry.

Don't worry now, I have all the free time so I can write the next chapters. And… By the way, after almost a year, I finally decided to release the sequel of Right Here waiting in a few weeks. Hehe… I'll just have to make sure to do some of it chapters in advance so I can easy update.

Please check out my profile and tell me what story you want next. Thanks. ^^

Bloodyrose1205… Umm… Honestly, I still don't know what the name of the evil magician is. Hehe… But is you have suggestions with names please tell me. I'll answer your questions in this chapter. I hope it will satisfy you. Hehe… ^^

KiNoMoTo18… haha… Sorry about that. I just thought that if I only concentrate on Tomoyo and Eriol you guys will get bored.

Raji… Really? Hehe.. I didn't know that since I am not a harry potter fan.

Queen-sarcasm… I am glad to know that. ;)

Cheeseycraziness… What's with the being speechless? Hehe..

Cheng… I know. Actually what is happening with this story now is not the original plan. Many ideas are coming up so I also have a hard time deciding whether to put something more or not.

Tomoyo-amethyst… The evil magician thing is still on the next chapter. I am not sure if I could give you more information about him but I'll try.

Wafflesz… hehe… But I am going to get back the story with Eriol and Tomoyo soon. Hehe.. After all, this entire thing concerns them. Hehe..

If you have some suggestions about this story please tell me. Hehe…

All right, on with the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 13:**

Broken Hearts

The sun has already found its way down to the mountains when Eriol and his companions have reached the Hiiragizawa Mansion. Like in Tomoeda, it was located in the woods so Eriol can easily use his magic.

After opening the main door, Eriol began to speak. "Please take a rest now everyone. So much has happened today so you must calm yourselves."

After most of them nodded, Nakuru went to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner. Sakura followed since the only way she can calm herself was to get busy. Kaho took Elaine upstairs to bring her to her room.

"You know…" Tomoyo started when she realized that it were only the two of them left. "…of all people that should be taking a rest right now it is supposed to be you."

The blue haired guy curved his lips for a little smile. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. I am alright. I am already used to this kind of stuff before. Only that it is much complicated this time."

The girl just side and stared at him.

"All right. I'll try because I can see how much it affects you." Eriol said, facing her. "But really… Just having you here with me makes everything alright."

Raising a brow, Tomoyo can't help smiling. "Why don't you just save your sweet words and take a rest like a good child, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

The boy chuckled and moved closer to her. "Look at that smile… Even if danger is coming I can't resist this smile of yours."

"Whatever…" She said but not removing the smile on her face. She continued to stare at the sapphire eyes that were also looking down at her. Then after a moment, she just felt a soft and warm hand touching her chin.

Knowing what the message was, Tomoyo gently closed her eyes. Eriol also smiled, happy to know that the girl was also yearning for a small kiss. But when he was about to close the gap between them, a male voice came into the view.

"All right you two…" It was Syaoran's voice. "Why don't you just save that later since I heard that there will be a full moon tonight?"

Immediately, Tomoyo shut her eyes open. Eriol just groaned, but seeing Syaoran's smiling face made him more irritated.

"How long have been the two of you here?" Eriol asked after a few seconds to Syaoran and Yuri.

"Umm… Ever since Kaho-sensei and your mother hit the stairs?" The Chinese boy informed with a mocking voice.

_'That long?'_ Tomoyo said inwardly in disbelief.

Scowling at him, Eriol answered. "You little wolf, why didn't you just tell?"

"Oh well… I thought you are gonna notice us because Yuri nearly tripped when he was about to enter." Syaoran started to explain. "Then we stayed still because if we dare to move you might be disturbed. Also I want to see a live romance show."

That answer did made the other guy's patience shorter. "Then if you would want that way, why don't you just take Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran grinned. "Well, I am kinda need of more technique when dealing with romance. And since you are a very intelligent friend of mine, maybe I can learn from you."

_'Come on, Eriol.' _The blue haired man beside Tomoyo tried to calm himself. '_This stupid and spoiled brat is just trying you so calm down.'_

Sighing, Syaoran finally said. "But now I think its better if I and Yuri will go up now don't you think?" Turning behind him, he tried to get Yuri's attention. "Come now, Yuri."

Syaoran moved but realized that the other man stayed still. Once again, he looked at the other guy and realized that he was deep in thought.

"Yuri…" He called out. "…Are you coming or just continue to see the show coming?"

That broke Yuri out of his reverie. He stared at Syaoran's amber eyes and let his lips curve up for a little smile. "Sorry, I am coming."

Xoxox

Dinner started after an hour. Everyone decided to take it together since there are things needed to be discussed. They were enjoying about the little conversation about the childhood of Eriol. But one single soul on Syaoran's right wasn't in his proper self.

"What about you, Yuri-kun?" Elaine asked her other son.

Not hearing an answer, Syaoran decided to tap him on the shoulders. "Man, if you are still worried about what happened earlier, forget it now. After all, what are four magicians and another three guardians for?"

"Eh?" he mumbled then looked at the Chinese boy's direction. He then realized that there were many sad eyes staring down at him. But what he noticed the most was the look of Tomoyo.

"You have been constantly spacing out." Tomoyo said her observation. Her voice gave him a hint that she was worried so in a way he felt guilty. "Is there something bothering you besides the world of magic?"

Since Yuri didn't want them to worry about him anymore, he shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. "It's nothing. Maybe I am just a little tired. So what are you saying earlier?"

"Mother is asking you who your parents were and where are they now." Eriol answered his question. He too was interested about his life since he wasn't able to do such due to the revelations.

"They died on a fire accident when I was for. Since then I have to live with the only relative I knew—my uncle. But instead of having a comfortable life, I have worse than living alone. He made me a slave so I have tried to escape him many times."

With that, Eriol remembered what happened the first time he saw Yuri. "So when I first saw you months ago, you were trying to escape?"

Yuri nodded.

"What happened that night anyway?" Sakura managed to ask. "I mean, it has been so many months now but we still didn't know how you able to exchange places and all."

"Well then… I'll start. Syaoran-kun," Eriol shifted his attention to his best friend. "Do you remember when I called you that night just to tell something about me and Tomoyo?"

"Yeah… Then you suddenly hung up." Syaoran added.

"After that I stopped the car." The full reincarnation of Clow Reed narrated. "That's because I saw someone nearly being killed on the bridge. I tried to help but since there are many of them some have their hands on me. Then after that I blacked out. The next thing I can remember was I was walking on a small town and Tomoyo's mother has seen me."

From the things Eriol had told, Syaoran managed to put everything together. "So that's why… When I saw Yuri on the bridge at the end of town, I thought he was Eriol. The car was there so I didn't have any doubts. Also, I have to respond immediately since he might die due to the stabs he has received."

After few other questions were clarified, Eriol remembered his question to Kaho when they were still in Tomoeda. "Can I ask you another question, mother?"

The woman nodded. After all those times, she knew that she shouldn't escape the reality now.

"If you were only avoiding the prophecy, why did you have also to abandon me?" He gave it off then noticed a sad expression of Elaine.

"That's because if found out that I have children with your father, he will try also to kill you." Elaine explained simply. "I can't keep you so I decided to tell your father's brother to get you away from him."

Xoxox

_'What's happening with him anyway?'_ Tomoyo wondered as she shifted herself on the bed. She has been lying there for almost two hours and yet she couldn't manage to get some sleep.

Her mind was clouded with the sad and unexplainable expressions of Yuri that started when Eriol came back into the view. There are many questions running and yet she knew that answers still have to be known in the right time. She couldn't do anything but to wait since Yuri wasn't ready for questioning.

Few moments more and she decided to stand up. She opened the door to stroll around the house. She thought that doing that would make her go to sleep.

Everything was in a complete silence. She thought that everybody was already fast asleep until she heard a male voice coming from the last room of the opposite wing.

"So… Could you now tell me what your problem is?" The voice got a Chinese accent so Tomoyo knew that it was Syaoran.

Out of curiosity, the girl walked towards the room. She first thought that the other person Syaoran was talking to was Sakura. But when she heard another male voice start few words, her interest gained more.

"I told you…" Yuri answered in a calm voice. "I am just tired. Why do you still want to bother yourself?"

Tomoyo knew that listening to other people's conversation was unethical. But she still decided to continue since she wanted to know some things that Yuri might never tell the others.

"Well," Syaoran began. "I am not really the type of person who can read minds. But you made it obvious that you are lying."

Heaving a sigh, Yuri spoke once again. His tone was so soft but Tomoyo still managed to hear him. "I… It's nothing. After all, I have to right for that."

_'No right for what?'_ The girl wondered. Since she was his friend, Tomoyo was troubled with the sad tone Yuri used for answering the question.

There was a long pause from the two. Then after that came an unexpected question from Syaoran. "It is about Tomoyo-chan, right?"

Hearing her name surprised her. She felt very uneasy that moment since she didn't know the thing she have done that made way for Yuri to be in that situation.

Since Yuri didn't have a verbal answer, Syaoran voice entered once again. "Tell me…"

Tomoyo gulped for in a way she knew what the question was.

"Are you in love with her?" The Chinese boy gave it off easily, not knowing that the person concerned was only separated by a wall.

First was a minute of silence. But it didn't come peaceful on the girl's part. Unnecessary thoughts were traveling on her mind. She didn't want to jump into conclusions but then…

"Yes, I am." Yuri answered with more sad tone. He took a deep breath before he continued. "But… I didn't want it to be this way. I even didn't know that it would come this far."

Those few statements nearly killed Tomoyo. She was in a total shock. 'No… It can't be…' She told herself, not wanting to accept what she had just heard. Few second more and tears found its way on her cheeks.

Yuri continued with his explanations to Syaoran, not having the idea that each word was like a stab on Tomoyo's heart.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tomoyo ran back on her room. She went back to her bed and started to let those tears flow more.

xoxox

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she opened the door of Tomoyo's room. It was certainly a good day so when she saw her cousin still in bed, she opened the curtains of the window to wake her up.

Since Tomoyo wasn't a deep sleeper, Sakura was surprised when Tomoyo didn't move at all. Moving towards her, the auburn haired girl found that the pillow covering the other girl's face was wet.

"Tomoyo?" She called out and yet the other girl didn't move. Sakura observed her silently for the next moments then after that she gently took the pillow away from Tomoyo's arm.

And she was right. Tomoyo was awake. The only difference was her beautiful amethyst eyes were covered with tears.

"Hey," Sakura said softly as she sat down next to her bed. "What's wrong? It's only morning so what's up with the crying?"

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Tomoyo sighed. Then when she opened it, she decided to sit with her arms hugging her legs.

Sakura moved next to her. She watched her, waiting for an answer. But then Tomoyo only leaned on her shoulders and started to cry. As her cousin and best friend, Sakura caressed her. She has no idea what the reason behind it but she wanted to know soon.

Unexpectedly, a knock on the door came up.

"Who is it?" Sakura answered for Tomoyo, who was already trying to dry the tears from her eyes.

"Sakura?" That soft male voice Tomoyo was quite afraid to hear answered. "It's Eriol. Is Tomoyo up? And why are you in her room?"

Gulping, the girl started to think of a possible answer. She knew Eriol couldn't easily be fooled so she must give an answer that would not be out of this world. "Umm… I just wanted to wake Tomoyo up."

"So she is still in bed at the moment?" The guy asked, having a happy tone. "Can I enter and be the one to wake her up?" then slowly twisted the doorknob.

With that, Sakura started to panic. She ran towards the door pushed it back. "Umm… no!" She immediately said as she locked the door.

"Hey…" Eriol protested. "Why not?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Umm... Err... You see, waking up a girl from a deep slumber is romantic. Demo, I think it is also embarrassing on the girl's part. As a girl, I wanted to be in the perfect look when I am in front of my guy."

"Really?" Eriol smirked. "If that's what you think then I guess I'll just have to wait. I'll be waiting downstairs now since breakfast is already set."

Silently, she sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think that's a better decision."

After hearing some steps getting away from the place, Sakura turned to Tomoyo. The other girl was already calm at the moment so Sakura believed that she could already talk.

"Thanks for saving me…" Tomoyo said in a low and sad voice.

"I think what was really necessary." Sakura told her as she came over to her side. "So could you tell me now why on earth are you crying?"

The two girls didn't know that talking about that matter that moment was a wrong move. Eriol was still at the door. Indeed, he made a few steps away when Sakura was like telling him to do so. But since he had mastered moving in silence he easily managed to get back to the place. He really didn't know that things were up. It was just that he was surprised that Tomoyo hadn't waked up early that day.

"Y..Yuri…" It was hard for Tomoyo even just to say his name.

Sakura gave her a confused look. "What about Yuri? What's happening?"

Just hearing his name from the sad voice of Tomoyo was enough for Eriol to be filled with anger. That's because by merely listening to Tomoyo's voice, Eriol knew that something had been done—something that hurt the girl's heart so much.

xoxox

It was only morning but there was full tension inside the Mansion. First, Eriol wasn't present on the breakfast though many people except for Tomoyo and Sakura have seen him. Second was Tomoyo wasn't in her proper self for an unknown reason. But by just looking at her face, one can say that she can easily break down. Last but not the least was Yuri can't manage to look at Tomoyo. He had been avoiding her like crazy.

After breakfast, everyone did things on their own. Kaho spent her time reading a book on the garden; Nakuru was helped by Elaine with the other chores. Syaoran and Sakura were discussing things far away from where Kaho was while watching over Kero and Spinel. Tomoyo requested to be on her room then Yuri just walked around.

Not really knowing where to go, Yuri suddenly found himself in front of the library.

_'Well, reading a book maybe a way to get rid of some things.'_ He smiled a bit before finally opening the door.

"I never thought I would see you here…" Yuri said to his twin, who was sitting on the red chair and was having a deep thought.

Eriol didn't mind to look at him. He was trying to control himself for he didn't want to make a wrong move.

"Is something the matter?" Yuri managed to ask when he didn't get any response from him.

Still, Eriol didn't mind to look at him. "What happened to Tomoyo?" He asked in a very soft voice.

"Tomoyo-chan?" The other guy sounded innocent. His tone didn't gave a hint of worry that somehow made Eriol uneasy. "Why?"

"You don't know?!" The tone Eriol used rose up. His sapphire eyes turned to look at another pair of sapphire eyes. "But why is she crying because of you?!" Then he stood up, glaring at him.

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "Crying…?" He echoed in disbelief.

The older twin moved a step forward as he said his words. "This morning I heard her and Sakura talk. I just don't know why on earth she was crying because of you!"

With that, Yuri remembered the incident last night. He remembered him and Syaoran talking about her and his feelings_. 'Did she…?'_ He stayed still at first then decided just to move out.

"Did I tell you to leave?" Eriol said seriously. That indeed stopped the other guy from moving.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" The other guy answered plainly, not wanting to look behind.

Before he could even move, Eriol's eyes darkened. He might have forgiven the other guy if he showed a little care for his girl friend. He harshly grabbed him by the collar then pressed his back on the book shelf beside the door.

Yuri closed his eyes because of the hurt caused by the impact.

"Darn it, Yuri!" Eriol shouted at him. "I don't want to see her like that. Each tear I know she is shedding freaking kills me. But why do you act like you don't care?!"

There was no response. The other guy's mind wasn't on the person in front of him since he was guilty with what happened last night.

"What did you do to her?!" Eriol asked once again with more harsh tone. He then also pressed him back more. "Tell me!"

"Eriol… I…" Suddenly, Tomoyo came into the view. She didn't know that she would find that kind of scene since everything was silent when she opened the door. Staring at them for a moment, she recalled everything that was also killing her—those words she heard last night, those times that she wanted Eriol to hold her but she didn't know that someone was getting hurt and those smiles that she might never give Yuri anymore.

When Eriol saw her amethyst eyes, he unconsciously loosened his grip on Yuri. He was about to explain what was happening but tears again crept on Tomoyo's cheeks. Few moments more and he heard her voice once again.

"I… am… I am going out. Don't dare to follow me." Then the girl ran.

xoxox

_ 'Thank God I have found you…'_ Eriol sighed in relief. After many hours of walking along the alleys of the city, he found Tomoyo sitting on the shore.

The girl was just staring at the sea, deep in thought. But that time her mind was clearer for the silence made her at peace.

Unlike what most guys usually do, Eriol didn't approach the girl. He also sat down many steps away from her for he knew that it was her time to find answers for herself. He just stared at her, making sure that everything was in place.

It was already night and they were still there. In a moment, Eriol felt thirst. Luckily, there were still stores opened from a far so he stood up and started to walk to the place with some few people who also wanted to relax.

After buying a soda, he walked back again to where he was seated. But unlike earlier, there was no girl sitting on the shore anymore. His heartbeat went faster as his eyes scanned the beach to see if she was still there.

"H…help!!!!!!" The female voice familiar to his ears shrieked.

With that Eriol just ran to where he thought that voice came from. What was important to him was to see Tomoyo and to protect her in any danger that she might be encountering. "TOMOYO!!!!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bad ending in this chapter isn't it? Wah…

Anyway, things are coming up so stay tuned ok?

If you have bad comments or something, just pm me please? Hehe.. I also want to improve but please don't put it in public. Thank you. ^^

REVIEW!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	14. First Battle

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Another chapter here.

By the way, this story is back to eighteen chapters again and that's final. Sorry for confusing you. My plans were messed up but I have it finalized now.

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX… haha… I think your questions will be answered as the story goes on.

KiNoMoTo18… Oh. Sorry about that. I'll admit that I am not really good in grammar but I hope that wouldn't be a reason for you to stop reading this story. And about the sibling rivalry I think that would be a bit necessary because if I won't put that the existence of Ryuu would be nothing. Hehehe… Don't worry, everything will be more interesting.

BunnyBlue20… Thank you. ^^

Wafflesz… haha… I haven't thought of that idea so don't you worry. I can't put any other character more since I only have four chapters to go.

Rajathilagam… What do you think will be the ending anyway? Haha… Share it to me. I would be glad to know what you think of.

Cheng… Oh. Sorry for that. But everything will be fine.

For those people who have waited for the sequel of Right Here Waiting, I want to tell you that it is already out. Haha.. Just check it out on my profile and don't forget to review please? Haha… Thank you very much.

Now. On with the story!

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 14:**

First Battle

Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock.

The sound from the old grandfather clock can easily be heard. Silence fell all over the spacious living room of the Hiiragizawa Mansion even though five people plus the two other guardians were on it.

"Where on earth are they?" asked Sakura for the nth time. Rising up from her seat, she began to walk back and forth once again to calm herself. Everybody understood her action for like her, they were also worried about Eriol and Tomoyo.

Nakuru, who was controlling herself not to show her worry, peeked through the window. She was greeted by the full moon and the stars on the dark blue sky. But for that moment, it weren't the one she wanted to see. "And now we even lost Li-kun. He has been looking for them for hours and his not yet here." She sighed, looking back at the others.

"Nah…" Kero responded as he ate the last slice of his strawberry cake. "We shouldn't worry about that wolf. After all, bad guys die later than the good ones." He tried to lighten things up.

Instead of making her usual action—chasing her guardian and give him a smack on the head, Sakura kept a plain expression on her face. That would be an enough gesture for the yellow creature to know that it wasn't the right time for his jokes.

After a moment of silence, Kaho decided to speak. "Alright. Who wants to start?"

All of them didn't get what she meant. They gave her a confused look, telling to explain it further.

"We have been waiting for them for a long time." The scarlet haired woman told them in a very serious voice that it even made Kero freak out. Her arms crossed on her chest, getting everyone's attention. "Demo, we don't have any clue on why Tomoyo-chan ran off like that."

"Well," The auburn haired girl was the first to answer. "I've been with Tomoyo-chan all morning but before she left, she was off to talk to Eriol-kun."

"Then?" Surprisingly, Kaho was indeed waiting for someone to speak up. She eyed on the only guy in the room for she knew that he was the last person to see them.

Immediately, Yuri got her message. Sucking in some air, he got the courage to say a word. "Gomenasai." He said in a soft voice. "I really didn't mean to put everything this far."

"What do you mean?" Elaine inquired. Even though she hasn't known anything about their personal life from the start, as a mother she was still concerned about her sons' situation.

"Tomoyo-chan left because she saw Eriol-kun and I arguing in the library."

Nakuru posted a confused look. "Nani? Why would she be affected with that? Doesn't she know that siblings do fight even with the smallest of things?"

"But this isn't a small matter, Nakuru-san." He clarified, giving a mystery to everyone except for Sakura. In a minute he went silent then said. "She might have been shaken because of the things she had heard last night."

'_How did he know?'_ Sakura thought, surprised that Yuri managed to get the idea. _'Tomoyo hasn't told anyone for she didn't want to be a burden.'_

"What's with the conversation?" He continued, brave enough to say it. After all the trouble he knew he had begun, it was already the time for him to give the explanations everybody needed. "Li-kun and I talked about feelings—my feelings for her."

Awkward silence was really expected after his sentence. Eyes were centered on him, having different expressions that he was, in a way, afraid to face.

Bowing his head, Yuri uttered a word in a broken voice. "Gomenasai."

"Minna-san!" After a few minutes, another voice entered the room. As everyone turned to the direction, he bowed down and closed his eyes to regain his breath.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled his name as she run into him. In a way, she was relieved to see him but still the other side of her was yearning for the other two.

"Where is Master?" Nakuru immediately asked, looking outside because she was hoping to see two other presence coming along. When she found no one, she glanced at the Chinese guy and saw a feared expression on his face.

"Eriol-kun... Tomoyo-chan." He said, slowly. Panting to be exact. "They are both in danger."

Eriol's mother stood up in shock. "What?! How did—"

"How can that be? How is it possible?" Nakuru asked a series of question, not really believing on what she was hearing.

Syaoran had already expected those kinds of reactions. He raised his head, looking at everyone. "Half an hour ago I found them at the beach." He started in a low voice. "I did not actually know that it was them since the place where they are is far from the lights. When a girl shouted help, I heard Eriol-kun's voice shouting her name. I ran, hoping that I could get them demo I was too late. Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan was put to sleep and was placed on a boat. I used my magic to help but one guy on the boat gave an opposing attack."

Tension came on Kaho's face. She gulped, knowing that all of them were indeed in danger at that moment. Since everyone was centered on Sakura's lover, her shaking wasn't easily noticed.

"We have really been discovered then." Spinel pointed out, serious as usual. "We cannot really avoid what the destiny has in store for us."

xoxox

"You have been faster than I have expected. Good work."

'_W…What? W…what's happening?'_ Tomoyo asked herself as she began to recognize. Though it was unclear, she knew that the voice she has just heard didn't belong to Eriol or Syaoran. Her fingers made a little movement but most of her senses weren't working yet.

Another man chuckled in return. "This is for you, master. I know you have been waiting him for years and now I present him to you"

Tomoyo was mostly unconscious. Trying to open her eyes to answer the questions running on her head, she felt so weak. Her eyes were heavy then some parts of her body were aching. So she maintained her position, let her ears over.

"I still need his half." The first voice answered back. "Demo… It's not so bad if we'll play with him first. It's better to be entertained first before putting them to death."

After that sentence, those two people began to walk away. Tomoyo heard their footsteps in silence. She hasn't got any idea on what they were talking about but first, she didn't even know where she was. The only thing that was clear to her that moment was—she was in danger.

xoxox

"No… T-This can't be happening." Elaine mumbled, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. Tears escaped from her blue eyes—tears that were mixed with confusion and fear.

Yuri let her sit down. He soothed her, knowing that if she'd continue to be weak others would find it hard to think. "Don't worry okaa-san. Everyone will do their best to make onii-chan and Tomoyo-chan back."

'_But the question is…'_ Kero said to himself as he stared back at the others. Hearing that Clow's full reincarnation's life was at risk, he too was filled with tension and confusion. _'…is there anything we can do?'_

After Sakura guided Syaoran to a seat, the Chinese boy was subjected to further questioning. His answer a while ago didn't give much information so others were still in need. But before Kaho started, one of them opened the door.

Kaho turned to the direction, annoyed. "What do you think you are doing?"

Not looking back, Nakuru answered her. "I am going to search for Master. I cannot simply wait and leave him—"

"BAKA!" Kaho cut her off, anger present on her voice. She can't believe that Eriol's guardian didn't understand what was happening. "If Eriol-kun didn't have the power to protect himself, what do you think you can do?!"

That made Nakuru shut up. Her grip on the door tightened at first but in a few moments, she closed the door. She went back in silence like what Kaho had wanted her to do.

Sighing, Kaho went even more confused. That moment, she knew that she was the only person who could lead them for after so many years she had been with Eriol, she was also informed of some facts that others didn't have.

When everything was calmer than the previous minutes, she walked out to ponder on certain things—on where Eriol and Tomoyo were and on how she could prepare the others for a battle. Of course, if the two were kidnapped then they had to rescue them.

Finally noticing another presence behind her, Kaho stopped and said, "Is there something you wanted to say, Spinel Sun?"

The small guardian flew on her shoulder and began to speak. "I am not really sure about this but… I remembered years ago, Eriol-sama used a book to search for Sakura-chan."

Xoxox

_'I have slept.' _Tomoyo realized as she tried to open her eyes once again. She wasn't sure if what she has heard was true or was only a dream. But when she finally managed to shot her eyes open, she found out that it was the reality.

Her amethyst eyes wandered on where she was. The place wasn't pleasing. It was dark, lighted only by a torch. There was water coming from the ceiling, a way to know that she was on a cave. In front of her were bars, telling her that she was imprisoned.

_'What the heck am I doing here?_' She could not believe on what she was witnessing. Calming herself down a bit, she closed her eyes once again. She tried to recall what happened—the library, the city, the ocean and…

_'Eriol!' _She remembered him. She remembered him shouting her name after she was grabbed by some unknown men. She remembered him trying to rescue her but was put to sleep._ 'Where is he?'_

_"Nnghhnn…" _Someone suddenly broke her thoughts.

Hearing a groan coming from a man, she faced her left. Her eyes fell on a certain blue haired guy she knew and was yearning for. He was asleep but the girl could easily note his suffering. There were many cuts on his shoulders; probably because of the force he had exerted to push them away. His white shirt and pants were also dirty, also with some slash on it.

"Tomoyo…" he mumbled her name.

Immediately, she ran towards him. Placing her right hand on his cheek, she caressed him. "Sssh…" She said, soothing him with her angelic voice. "I am here Eriol. I am here. Now, get back to sleep."

By saying that, the guy was eased. He breathed slowly, but coming already to the normal one. The warmth of Tomoyo's hand might have been a great help for him for he already knew that she was safe.

Moving a little bit, Tomoyo gave settled next to him. She leaned on the cold wall then moved Eriol's head to her lap. That might be more comfortable for him to sleep rather than leaning on the cold and dirty walls. She stared at him as she continued to touch him with her gentle hands.

With the silence, her mind drifted to other things. She remembered the conversation she had heard before and found out that Eriol might be the one they were talking about. Then his half was…

…Yuri.

Of all people she had to think of that moment, it has to be him. When she remembered him, her weak side showed once again. His words echoed on her head, making her guilty on what she might face after Eriol and she have escaped the hell they were in now.

Her hand found Eriol's. She gripped it; pressing as sad thoughts that made her ran away was coming down all over again. She didn't want to hurt any of them. Eriol was the one she loved and Yuri was the one who gave her life once again because of Eriol's unexpected absence. But that wasn't the only reason. They were siblings. A long time ago they were separated by destiny and she would regret it if they would be separated once again just because of her.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol. She wished that he was awake. She wished that she could tell him everything that she was carrying because he always knew what should be done. But then after filling herself with lots of questions, she kissed his forehead then said. "I will always love you, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Xoxox

Few minutes have passed when Kaho and Spinel went back to the living room. An old maroon book was on her hands, getting everybody's attention. They casually walked in as others began to talk.

"What's that?" Kero asked, curious.

Kaho laid the book down on the table near the others. A little brightness touched her face, giving the others hope. "This is the book Eriol-kun had used to find Sakura-chan few years ago. Since Sakura-chan used her own power when she was on the Judgment with Yue, Eriol-kun managed to track her."

With that Sakura immediately turned to Syaoran. She remembered what he had told her when they were off to find Elaine.

Nodding, Syaoran gave approval to Kaho's statement. "A strong magician can only track a presence that he knew." He reminded them.

"So…" Nakuru started to get the idea immediately. She gazed at the Card Mistress and continued. "Since Sakura-chan has the most power in this room, perhaps she could do the same process as Master has done before."

Kaho nodded in return. "That's right. Demo…" She paused, also turned to Sakura's direction. "If she used her power right now, there is no doubt that our opponent would discover her too. Right now, the strongest power existing in this world is held by four people—Eriol, Yuri, Xerian and of course, Sakura-chan."

Surprisingly, Sakura kept a plain expression on her face. There was not even an inch of sadness when she said, "Go on. Teach me how to do it."

"but—" Syaoran tried to protest.

"Selfishness is not worth in this matter, Syaoran." Sakura said in a soft voice, cutting him off. Her hand searched for the lace on her neck and when she found it, she grabbed her Star Key. "Being the master of the Clow cards, which are now called Sakura cards, I have also the task to protect everyone related to Clow Reed."

They listened to her, totally surprised on finding a smile playing on her face.

Looking on her side, Sakura gave Syaoran a sweet smile. "What's with the worry anyway?" She inquired. "I'll be alright since you are going to protect me right? You'll going to protect me, Eriol, Yuri and Tomoyo along with the others."

The Chinese guy was speechless. With her determination, he didn't try to argue anymore. Giving a small nod in returned, he smirked. Then he stepped back to watch her do her thing.

Closing her emerald eyes, Sakura breathed as she said once again the spell she hadn't been said for many years. "The key that holds the power of Stars, show your true form to me." With that, the magical yellow circle appeared and surrounded her. "I, Sakura Kinomoto, do this under our contract. RELEASE!"

After that word, the small key expanded into a staff. Though it wasn't as big as Eriol and Yuri have, all of them knew that her power was on the same level as them. Her aura filled the room, giving everyone a warm and comforting feeling.

When the light was gone, Kaho helped her with the process. She opened the book to the right page and, "Close your eyes once again and try to track Eriol's power. Then when you think it's already enough, open your eyes."

She did as she was told. Gently, she closed her eyes then centered her mind on Eriol. Her gripped on her staff tightened with each second have passed. She was sweating after a minute but when she found an immediate power like them, she opened her eyes and looked on the book.

There was a bright light coming out from it. In a few moments, the image cannot be seen but Sakura didn't remove her gaze. She waited until she finally saw a man almost as the same age of Eriol and Yuri's mother. He was just sitting at first, thinking.

Sakura just watched, noting every detail on what she was seeing. Then after a few moments, she heard a cry of a man whose voice was exact tone as Eriol's.

Xoxox

"Let me go!" Eriol continued to shout, yelling his lungs off. He tried to break the chains clutching him over and over again but it was useless since the chains were magical. Yes, he did thought of using his power but he was weak that moment, but it was useless since the magic set on him was also consuming energy.

"You aren't really going to shut up, are you?" A man slightly older than him came. He was glaring at him, annoyed. But it wasn't enough to make Eriol stop. Pissed, he gave him a hard punch on the face.

The side of Eriol's lips began to bleed. He breathed hard, throwing a sharp glare on him. "If you want to fight then release me, coward!"

"Why you—" He was about to give him another blast when he was interrupted.

"Stop it, Everex" The other man said, commanding him. His blond hair was long, neatly tied in a pony tail. His jet colored eyes stared at Eriol with coldness and hatred, a way for Eriol felt his dark aura. "Didn't you now that the person in front of you is the full reincarnation of one of the most powerful magicians in history?"

"Master…" gasped then looked back. Immediately, he kneeled down in one knee and bent his head. When he passed by him, he immediately picked himself up and leave.

Gulping, Eriol felt a bit uneasy. But when he was sure that a dark power was on him, he looked back straightly and said, "And who the hell are you?"

_'I've been expecting that…'_ the one who was called master curved his lips for a smile. "My… my… Didn't my DEAR Elaine introduce me to you? What a shame."

Hearing his mother's name, Eriol got the idea on who he was. His hands clutched into fists as he listened to him.

"Very well. Let me do the honor." His voice was calm, but it made Eriol angrier. "I am Xerian your mother's first love."

"Why you!!!!!" his sapphire eyes darkened as he shouted at him. He thought of attacking him but when he stepped, he felt the chains stopping him. His anger wasn't only for killing his father but also for breaking his family and breaking his and Yuri's entire life. "Damn it." He cursed, knowing that whatever he did was useless.

Xerian chuckled. He was happy seeing him suffer that moment but he wasn't still contented. "Easy." He said, and then stepped forward to cup his face. "You are really like your father—a strong fighter. But your strength can't go against me."

Eriol moved his face to remove his hold. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." The other guy snapped back. "If it weren't for you I should have gotten Elaine in my hands before. If it weren't for you and your twin I have my own happy family now."

For the first time, the blue haired guy smirked. "Well, at least my mother knew not to pick crazy guys like you."

"Let's see then." Xerian's voice turned serious. Turning to his right, he said to his two other men. "Take him."

Quickly, they did it as they were told. They grasped Eriol tightly then the magical chain was removed.

"Hey!" Eriol demanded, not feeling very good at the idea. "Where are you taking me?! Let go!"

"Don't dare make any wrong move." Xerian reminded him as he started to walk towards the tunnel on the left side of the big space they were in. "Remember that I can easily kill you in one snap."

With that, Eriol believed that he can't do anything but to follow. Since his physical body was still weak, using his power might be even a threat for him. He must control himself for a bit before he would execute his plan.

After a few minutes, a light shined upon them. There was the open place, probably the exit.

The water Eriol have heard while walking was actually the sea. So Eriol realized that the cave he was in was in the middle of the ocean.

"What do you want from me?" Eriol started as his tracks were stopped few feet away from the edge of the cave. Since, his mind was set on how to escape, he had already forgotten about the prophecy and all of the things he thought of since he had gotten to England.

"It's actually simple." Xerian answered him, smiling. "Give me the Sun Key."

Narrowing his sapphire eyes, he told him. "Never."

"Really?" The other guy didn't remove his smirk on his face. Moving his eyes a bit, he gestured someone and continued. "Even if the cost is…"

In a moment, the previous guy Eriol saw appeared. Everex got someone on his grasp but then pushed her to the master.

"…She?" Xerian said as he picked up a girl who was on his knees.

Eyes widening, Eriol was indeed weakened. He saw her, panting as Xerian tried to pull her up in a harsh way. Tears were flowing on her cheeks, making him weaker.

"Tomoyo!" He cried then tried to pull himself to get her but the grasp of the two men stopped him. Staring at the girl he loved, his mind had forgotten all the hatred he got on him. Of course, off all people who have to be hurt, he couldn't take it if it was her. He knew that she had gone through different kinds of pain before and he didn't want to give her another.

_'Perfect.' _Xerian thought happily, knowing that his plan was going very well.

Then in a few seconds, Eriol shifted his gaze on Xerian once again. He was angry but knew he can't do anything that moment.

"So what are you saying earlier?" His enemy asked him again, grinning,

Eriol didn't answer. He just stared, confused on what to do.

"Alright." The blond guy sighed, growing impatient. "I'll give you five seconds to decide." After that, Xerian turned his attention to Tomoyo. He pulled her raven hair to stand, making her wince in pain.

"Five." Xerian started counting.

Her cry was indeed a torture on his ears. With that he stared blankly on the ground, deciding things for himself. It was hard. He didn't want to lose her. But if he'll hand him the key, there was also a big chance for danger to come not only to them but to the others.

Xerian pushed Tomoyo on the edge of the cave. "One wrong move, Hiirigazawa and she'll die. four."

Eriol was panicking. And what was worse that moment was that he couldn't let go.

"Three."

Still, no answer was given.

"Two." With that, Xerian pushed Tomoyo a little more, putting her life into a greater risk.

"Ahh!" the girl shrieked, afraid on what she may face. Her foot was already half way on the ground. Her heart started to beat faster in fear. "Eriol!" She called out, snapping him awake of his reverie.

"NO! Wait!" The blue haired guy shriked, stopping Xerian from his act.

His opponent looked back, knowing that he might already win. "So have you decided?"

Again, Eriol didn't answer immediately. Closing his eyes, he bowed down and mumbled the right words on his mind. 'The key that holds the power of darkness, show your true form to me. I, Eriol Hiirigaizawa, do this under our contract…'

Looking up, he opened his eyes to say his final word. "RELEASE!"

Unfortunately, no light came out from him. There was no transformation of the key to a magical wand, making Eriol tensed. 'What the…?'

"RELEASE!" He repeated once again, not understanding why it wasn't working. Before, all he needed was to say those enchanting words for his wand to come out. This couldn't happen… This really couldn't happen now.

"So you really want to do this by power huh? Then let me grant your request." Xerian's eyes darkened. After that statement, he harshly pushed the girl on his side, to fall on the water like what he planned.

"Eriol!" the girl shrieked, as she reached out her hand for him to grab.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped, seeing that scene. With all of his might he released his hold from the men on his side. He ran into her, reaching out his hand to save her. He was about to get her but Xerian took him from the back and threw him on the cave.

"And who told you that we are not done yet?!" Xerian questioned as he slammed Clow's reincarnation on one side of the cave.

"Ahh!" Eriol cried in pain as his back went flying against the wall. He fell on the ground with the wall behind him decorated with a large crack. His body entirely fell, making it hard for him to even move his hands. His eyes were half close and if Xerian would continue to attack him, he might die.

The man, who held dark magic as much as Eriol, approached the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Kneeling with one knee, he forcefully took Eriol's chin and said, "Everything has just begun Eriol. Everything has just begun."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eck! No! What happened to Tomoyo? What will happen to Eriol? And where are the others?

Hehe… ^^ There are already many question here eh?

Tell me your thoughts!

REVIEW PLEASE! ;)

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Where is she?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Haha… A book inspired me to write so here is another chapter for you.

Cheng… really? Thanks. ^^

KiNoMoTo18… sorry about the errors. My beta-reader is quite busy I guess so she doesn't have time to edit this story. I am really sorry for that.

Wafflez… well, here is the chap you have been waiting for. haha..

Rajathilagam… Umm… some answers on your questions might be in this chapter. But I know some will still be hanging for if I am going to conclude everything, the story will already come into an end. Haha…

Tomoyo-amethyst… They will both be fine. haha

Read and Review please!

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 15:**

Where is she?

_"Eriol!" the girl shrieked, as she reached out her hand for him to grab._

_"Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped, seeing that scene. With all of his might he released his hold from the men on his side. He ran into her, reaching out his hand to save her. He was about to get her but Xerian took him from the back and threw him on the cave._

_"And who told you that we are not done yet?!" Xerian questioned as he slammed Clow's reincarnation on one side of the cave. _

_"Ahh!" Eriol cried in pain as his back went flying against the wall. He fell on the ground with the wall behind him decorated with a large crack. His body entirely fell, making it hard for him to even move his hands. His eyes were half close and if Xerian would continue to attack him, he might die._

_The man, who held dark magic as much as Eriol, approached the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Kneeling with one knee, he forcefully took Eriol's chin and said, "Everything has just begun Eriol. Everything has just begun."_

He was about to stood up when his gaze fell upon Eriol's neck. There he saw a part of gold chain the blue haired guy was wearing under his shirt. "Ah. What a good way to hide the Sun Key." His hand then lifted up to get the chain to his grasp.

Eriol didn't do anything. He wanted to fight yet his body wasn't working with him. And what was making him more to accept defeat was the fact he wasn't able to defend the girl he vowed to protect.

But then, surprisingly, when he had gotten the necklace terror came on Xerian's face. "What the HECK!" He shouted angrily.

'_W-What?_' When Eriol heard that he tried to open his eyes wider to see what happened. And when he did, he saw his chain but instead of the Sun Key that was tied on it, a locket was there. He didn't recognize it at first but after a few moments he remembered that it was his gift to Tomoyo. In a way, he was relieved but at the same time filled with tension. If the Sun Key wasn't with him all along then where was it? Who held it?

Clenching the necklace on his fists, the evil guy asked him. "You really wanted to die don't you?"

"Umm…" Another voice coming from his left put in. It was female one but not as soft as the one who talked mostly used. "Shouldn't we be the one who have to ask you that question?"

Before Xerian could turn to see who it was, a blow on the entrance greeted him. Some of his men fell down while the others ran on his side. When the smoke vanished, he saw six people and two lion like creatures floating outside the cave.

"I guess our destination was really right then." The girl with dark brown hair and butterfly wings said as she saw the man all of them have been looking for.

Stepping forward, Xerian maintained calm. He stared at them until finally his eyes fell on the woman with blue orbs. "Ah. My sweet Elaine. I am glad to see you here."

"Well, I am not." Yuri's mother shot back determinedly. "Actually, just merely seeing you makes me sick."

The man she was talking to chuckled. "I can't believe that you still hate me all these years. But anyway, let me tell you this," he lifted up his hand and began to form a magical force on his hand. "You must get used to this face since this very minute because at the end of this battle, YOU'LL BE MINE!"

"SHIELD!" The Card Mistress called upon her card. Immediately, a white barrier surrounded them, protecting them from evil.

As Sakura tried to maintain her power, Nakuru turned to the others. "Spinel Sun, Cerberus." She called the two guardians. "Go inside the cave with the others. You'll fight the stupid guy there, who might be this guy's right hand, and his men together with Syaoran. Don't let them get near the Master while Kaho is tending him. Yuri and Elaine please don't leave Kaho's side."

"What about you?" Syaoran asked, totally worried about the two women.

"I'll help the Card Mistress fight with this guy."

But still they didn't move. They hesitated since they were not sure that both of them could make it.

"There is no time to argue!" Nakuru shouted at them. "Now go!"

Nodding slightly, Spinel who got Kaho and Elaine on his back flew on his right. Kero immediately followed with Yuri and Syaoran. Xerian wasn't on their way since he also had already summoned his power. Like Sakura he was flying in the air, ready to deal with The Card Mistress and the Moon guardian.

As soon as the other two guardians set their foot on the ground, Syaoran summoned his sword. The others ran on Eriol to tend him. Elaine just went on the other side of her son with Yuri behind.

"Master…" Kaho called out in a soft voice. She touched him by the hand, feeling his fingers.

The warmth Eriol felt on his hand urged him to open his eyes. And when he did, his gazed locked on the in front of him. In a way he felt alive for the rescue he has trying to call has finally arrived.

Without giving him enough chance to talk, Kaho asked. "What happened?" Her tone was full of worry. Just merely seeing his bruises was enough for her to know he was deeply hurt.

"m-my key…" The blue haired guy started. His breathing was uneven so he found it hard to talk. "It's lost."

Kaho was shocked. She couldn't believe she was hearing those things.

"That's why," Eriol continued with a broken voice. "I haven't managed to save Tomoyo when she saw pushed by Xerian on the sea."

'_What?'_ Yuri asked inwardly in disbelief. He looked at is brother and saw that he wasn't lying. Guilt rushed through him same as hatred with what he had done_. 'If I wasn't here it wouldn't turn like this. If I haven't entered their lives then they must be happy at this very moment.'_

On the other hand the fight outside continued. Xerian was breathing hardly after the shot he gave Nakuru that made her turn back into her true form. Luckily, Sakura caught her. Seeing Nakuru can't fight anymore, the Card Mitress placed her back on the cave and cast a shield to protect her from the others.

Tightening her grasp on the Star Wand, she turned back to meet Xerian's gaze. She dug her hands for the right cards and tossed them on the air. "Water! Wind!"

The two elemental cards joined their powers as they approached the enemy. But before they could even reach him, they were stopped by the black energy he released.

"Blast it." Sakura mumbled, breathing heavily. That moment she knew she was already weak. Using her cards three at a time—the shield was protecting Nakuru—her stamina easily got low. But she has to continue. She has to for her sake and for the others. Wings appeared once again from her back. She flew until she came face to face with Xerian.

"Clow really did pick a good owner of his cards." Xerian smirked, looking directly at Sakura. "But indeed, I was really surprised by your presence. My knowledge was really limited to the holder of the Sun and Moon so it is a pleasure to meet you, Card Mistress."

Sakura just narrowed her eyes. In all the battle she had faced, she learned not to let go of her guard. For when she did, others would take advantage.

"But I like your little friend there," He continued, referring to Eriol. "If you want to save yourself you can do so by surrendering your key and cards."

"What do you think am I?" the auburn haired girl shot back. "A fool? Well, to tell you I will never EVER give my power to those people who messed up with my friends' lives!" Raising her hand to do another spell, after one moment she felt a grasp on her hand from behind.

Eyes widening in fear, she gasped as she found Xerian already behind her.

"Then," The enemy said in such a low voice. "Be prepared to be the next one in hell!" He pushed her hard after the sentence then…

BOOM!

A sound of a crashing body on the floor was heard.

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran shouted and ran to Sakura's injured body. The impact was too strong, making the girl shriek in pain.

But then a man came on his way. Everex , Xerian's right hand spoke. "You are not done with me yet. Don't dare interfere with my Master's battle.

"Damn it." The Chinese guy cursed. He glared at him as he had his stance once again. That moment, like Sakura, he was on a one-on-one fight.

"I have warned you." Xerian said on a crystal clear voice as he landed on the ground.

Seeing him approaching Sakura, Syaoran's eyes turned to dark brown. "Don't touch her!" He shouted then tried to run into her once again. But that time when a felt a grasp on his hand, he called for the Fire to finish the other guy.

Turning to the other boy's direction, Xerian told him. "Oh. So you are his knight in shining armor? Well, too bad that your princess was way too weak.

"You're so evil." Syaoran hissed, stepping forward. He was ready to fight that moment even though he knew his life was at risk.

"Don't worry… you will also go to hell!"

A blast came over Clow's descendant and it did hit him. That moment, everybody had fallen down—Sakura, Syaoran, Nakuru, Kero and Spinel Sun. Kaho was the only one left who got the ability to fight but she herself knew that the chance over him was too little. Her power was coming to its limit since she used it to tend Eriol.

Kaho was about to stand up to continue the battle but she stopped when she heard a low and livid voice from behind.

"ENOUGH!"

All gazes turned to the direction of the voice. There, they saw a young man holding the power of the moon. His head bowed, hands clenched into fists. His body was shaking in anger and after a few moments his power started to surround him.

"Enough you devil! If you want to fight then do it with ME!" He shouted, looking up to see him. Surprisingly, a light came out from him and filled the whole place.

'_What the…?'_ Kaho was shocked. She didn't expect that Eriol's twin can do such thing considering that he was untrained of his power. On the light she saw Yuri, holding his own staff.

"What's this?" Xerian went confused. For the very first time he felt afraid. The light was too bright that he can't see the place he was in nor the people he had with him few moments ago.

Moving forward, Yuri's blue eyes were locked on the enemy. He might not know what spells he could do but he knew his power was rushing through his body. He smirked. "So where were we?"

Another blow was released by Xerian but surprisingly it just vanished to thin air. "What's happening?!" He panicked, not having any idea on what to do.

"Time to face your death, Xerian." Yuri told him in a calm voice. He raised his hand in the air, releasing his own power.

Then it was over.

It was all over.

xoxoxox

It has been three days. Eriol was staring blankly at the window of his room; maybe hoping that a raven haired girl with sparkling amethyst eyes would rush into his door and put herself safely on his arms. He didn't even care what happened to the Sun Key. All he could think of was Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sighing, an auburn haired girl who had also keeping an eye for him for days turned back to meet a worried gaze from an amber eyed guy. She silently closed the door, not wanting to be caught spying by the reincarnation of Clow.

"Still no progress?" Syaoran asked, voice softening.

The girl shook her head and released another sigh. "He hasn't eaten these past few days. Well, if he does, the amount was too little for the common consumption of every person."

"If he'll continue like this, he might also…" the guy said, starting to walk on the halls of the mansion.

"Die?" Sakura continued in a low voice. His words got through her so her mind began to filled by the thoughts about her cousin.

Panicking, Syaoran regretted that he had said that thing. "No. I.. I mean…" He tried to explain but to no avail. "Gomene. I wasn't thinking right. But do you think Tomoyo-chan is really gone?"

"Iie. And I don't want to believe it either." Sakura answered. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself and not to break down. "As her best friend, I never want to believe in such things."

After that, they walked in silence. As they reached for the stairs, their eyes fell upon the guardians who had just arrived after searching for Tomoyo and the Sun Key.

"So what happened? Did you find anything?" asked Eriol's mother eagerly. After all the fighting, her soul was not yet at peace since Tomoyo wasn't there.

Like the other days, Nakuru shook her head. "Not a single piece of idea." She sighed. "We already asked even the nearest towns and cities surrounding the sea but she was nowhere to be found."

The hope Sakura got decreased. It has been days but her best friend hasn't contacted any of them. She should have revived her strength by that time.

If after two days there is still no sign from her…" Spinel gulped then flew on Kaho's side. "There is a big chance she's dead…"

That sentence made everyone silent. They held a sad expression on their faces, not wanting to accept that fact. But then after a few moments, someone broke the silence.

"Then what about the Sun Key?" Syaoran asked, remembering that the magical thing wasn't with his owner. "Sakura couldn't really feel its presence."

"Of course, she won't." Kaho answered in a plain voice. "The power would only be present if another man from the magical world has it in his hands."

After that, Kero decided to speak. "It's not on the cave. When I searched for it, the cave was totally empty except for the dead bodies that is. The key might have fallen down on the sea when they were taken on the cave."

With that Sakura leaned on Syaoran's arm. She sighed inwardly then told herself. _'Why did there things happen?'_

Xoxoxox

"Master…" Nakuru's voice was too soft. She gently pushed the door open and walked in to Eriol's room.

"It's already late, Ruby Moon." Eriol spoke with an emotionless voice. He didn't move an inch—he just continued to watch the stars from his window and let his senses know about the things surrounding him.

"Ummm…" She started, hesitating. It has been two days after Spinel told the others the thing about Tomoyo so since morning, she busied herself on thinking how to tell Eriol about it. "How long do you plan to be like this?"

With that, Eriol's eyes turned to her. "What exactly do you want to point out?"

Her heart pounded faster in tension. As most of the people on her life knew, Nakuru has been a straight forward girl. But at that moment, she felt afraid by simply looking at her Master's cold gaze. "Well," She said nervously after some moments of awkward silence. "I think you should already go back to your old self. I mean… You can't spend your time waiting for Tomoyo-chan to…"

"Come back, Nakuru-chan?!" He continued, eyes turning into a dark shade of blue.

"Err…" She stepped back, not really knowing what to do that moment.

"Damn it, Nakuru!" He shot back, anger indeed present on his tone. Just loosing Tomoyo in a few days made him so edgy—so different. The smile on his face was gone, same as the calmness of his voice. After what happened few days ago, he became miserable. And what was worse was none of them can do anything about it. "Tomoyo IS NOT DEAD, got that?! She CAN'T be dead!"

Nakuru shook in fear. She turned speechless.

"Now," The reincarnation of Clow rose from his seat, walking towards the Moon guardian. "If you won't say anything else, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He dragged her towards the door and slammed it.

xoxox

It was afternoon—gloomy afternoon to be exact. The wind was cold since the sky was turning to gray. That signaled that maybe after few minutes, rain will come down from heaven.

Despite the weather, the Card Mistress decided to be away from the others. She was seated on a white chair equipped with a elegant white table at the garden of the Hiiragizawa Mansion, trying to calm herself. Like the others she was troubled. Nakuru's nasty confrontation made the situation even more complicated. Eriol now was mad—not wanting to see anyone's face.

Sakura sighed. Lifting her head to look at the sky, she closed her eyes and mumbled, "Why do all the pain have to strike at the same time?"

After a few moments, the silence that made her at peace was broken. Her phone, which was on the table, rang. Her emerald eyes shot open.

Picking up the phone, Sakura was surprised to see an unknown number. But to answer all her questions, she clicked the right button and placed it n her left ear. "Hello!" She greeted, plainly.

Hearing the voice answer, her emerald eyes widened. She gasped. "Tomo—"

But she was cut off. She listened to the voice, nodding every now and then. Her mood lit up for a little, happiness was on its way up. After that long explanation on the other line, she spoke.

"All right, I won't tell anyone. But will you be safe?"

There was an answer.

"I see. Take care then. Bye, Madison."

As soon as she put her phone down, a new voice came from behind.

"Sakura-chan, who is Madison?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay… you can kill me for another cliff hanger. Haha.. ^^ But not as brutally as I have received with my last story, where I REALLY killed Sakura.

So now you now, Tomoyo is alive. So what next?

Review please!

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	16. Unexplainable rejection

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Yey! I am happy that I have already finished this story. But I won't upload the next chapter first. Revisions are still needed since there are still some odd happenings that I have included. Haha…

Shika hiiragizawa… It's alright. And I am happy you liked the twists. ;)

Rajathilagam… Umm… You would know the answer after this chapter. Haha… I am really sorry for killing Sakura in my first story. But hey, in this story Tomoyo was not killed. Though I have other things in mind. –evil laugh- Really? I did not know that. All I know is I really like cliffhangers. Haha…

Cheng… well, in my outline. Tomoyo should call in this chapter. But since I love cliff hangers, I put that on the previous one. Haha

Tomoyo-amethyst… Why Tomoyo doesn't want to face him? Read this chap. Haha… ^^

Kinomoto18… err… I did that since I wanted this story to be longer. Haha… this is either my 3rd or 2nd to the last chapter by the way. About the mistakes it's alright. Haha… Saying it can make me improve.

There. Read and Review please! Thanks.

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 16****:**

Unexplainable rejection

"_All right, I won't tell anyone. But will you be safe?"_

_There was an answer._

"_I see. Take care then. Bye, Madison."_

_As soon as she put her phone down, a new voice came from behind._

"_Sakura-chan, who is Madison?"_

As the words passed on her ears, Sakura gasped and began to panic. She didn't know why of all people that could find her that moment, it has to be him. Shoving the phone back on the pocket of her skirt, she cleared her voice to speak. "I am glad that you have decided to go out, Eriol-kun."

"You know very well that you can't trick me with that." Eriol reminded her with a calm yet cold voice. That afternoon he just wanted to go out to his room since he knew that no one would dare to go out due to the weather. But his prediction was wrong. Instead of being alone, he found his friend with a little secret. "Who is Madison?"

Sakura knew that she was being watched on the back of her head. That single thought made her uneasy for tension was starting to grow as seconds moved. Finally turning back, she posted a fake smile on her face. "Umm… She is a friend of mine. Once she was in the neighborhood in Tomoeda and—"

"Cut it off!" The guy interrupted her with his rising tone. His eyes flared up, giving the girl a reason to shiver. "Where is Tomoyo?!" He asked, demanding.

Eyes widening, the Card Mistress was surprised. Yes, she knew the fact that he was an English man. But that didn't mean that he also knew the translations of names. There were many names that exist on this world so why would he dare to find Tomoyo's?

"I…" She said, quivering. "I really don't get what you are talking about."

"Of course you are!" Eriol insisted. Then after a few moments, his mind drifted back to the happening years back. "You called Tomoyo by that name when we first saw each other." He explained.

Hearing that, she knew that there was no escape. She went silent, pondering over the confusion forming on her mind. She didn't know what to do for it's either she'll keep her word and break someone's heart or the other way around.

"Please…" He pleaded, voice breaking into a whisper. "Please… I need to see her."

'_But how can I tell you?_' Sakura asked him inwardly as she set her emerald eyes into his sad sapphire orbs. '_This is her wish.'_

There was a deep silence. Eriol waited for her to answer while Sakura was trying to figure out an answer on her own. But after all the thoughts that came into her mind, Sakura broke the silence with a sigh.

"All right." She started, making Eriol have an inch of hope in his eyes. "Listen to me for I am only going to say this once."

He just nodded in response.

'_I am so sorry, Tomoyo-chan.'_ She thought as she took in some air. Looking directly on his eyes, she said. "Tomoyo-chan is alive. That day when the battle happened, she was saved by an old man for her body was like found in some little beach owned by of course, that same man. Luckily, he too was Japanese. So now, she is back in Japan, only that living with that old man for a while to be her payment."

"Is it in Tomoeda?" Eriol inquired, wanting to see her as soon as possible to ask her some questions.

She shook her head. "She is two towns away from Tomoeda." Then seeing the hunger of answers through his eyes, Sakura immediately stopped him. "I am sorry Eriol-kun. Those were the things I should say. I think the other answers should be searched by you alone."

Eriol mumbled simple thanks then turned back.

Before he could even make a step, Sakura entered once again. "So what are you planning to do?"

"I'll talk to the others." He said, not minding to turn back. "We'll go back to Japan."

xoxoxox

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Sakura groaned, hearing a series of sound near her. She shifted herself on the bed and put a pillow over her ears. Her eyelids were still heavy, same as her body so she decided not to answer.

But her phone didn't stop.

'_Sheesh!'_ She complained then jerked up. She sat down then opened the lampshade on the nightstand. _'Why do people tend to be impatient these days?_' but over her protests, she gave up and decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She started in a tired voice.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Sakura-chan." A male voice appeared on the other line. "I know you are tired with the travel yesterday—"

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Sakura interrupted. Unlike her reaction earlier, she was calm like she didn't think of giving the person on the other line a smack on the head. "Don't worry about waking me up, Eriol-kun. What is it anyway?"

She heard him breathe before he answered, "Well you see… I already left a note on Kaho's door telling her that I'll be out of town because I want to be alone. But I think I still need your help because Nakuru-chan and the others might freak out to know I am gone."

His words registered on her head. Then when she accidentally laid her eyes on the clock, she blurted out. "So you mean you are planning to leave NOW?! Eriol-kun if you might not notice it's only three in the morning. Can't you just even wait for the sun to appear in the sky?"

"Time is not important for desperate people." He said in a clear and determined voice. "Plus, if I waited for the others to wake up, I am pretty sure they'll attack me with questions. And I think your best friend is still hiding the truth about her."

'_It was actually you whom she didn't want to get informed.'_ Sakura said over her head and sighed. "I see… but will you be alright?"

"Yeah." He answered in a soft manner. "There wouldn't be any magical danger now."

Smiling a bit, the auburn haired girl felt relieved. But, of course, it was also clear to her that Eriol might not be into physical battle but an emotional one. The battle he and Tomoyo might face the moment their paths crossed once again will surely have a greater effect. "Still be careful." She reminded him.

"Thanks." That was his last word. After that he hung up.

Sakura put down her phone. Then out of the blue, her emerald eyes fell on the picture with Tomoyo, which was next to her picture with Syaoran, on the nightstand. She sighed once again then closed her eyes. _'Did I really do the right thing?'_

xoxoxox

'_Fifteen hours…'_ Eriol counted as he gazed at his wrist watch. It has been a long day for him but sadly, his efforts didn't still pay off. There was no single trace of Tomoyo even though he was sure that the town he had gone through was what Sakura informed him.

Walking, he decided to go back to his car, which was on the park. He was on the center of the town so that meant that he still got a long way to go. The silence on the streets was going through him, perfect for relaxing since he was indeed tired. After the travel and those sleepless nights, he thought that he deserve a rest. Tomorrow would be again a long day for him.

Then suddenly, a surprise came upon him. The door of a bookstore opened, bells rang on his ears. His heart jumped as he saw a familiar figure before him. She was holding a small brown envelop, maybe containing a novel. Her appearance didn't change for the past two weeks. As always, she had been beautiful—raven hair flowing perfectly down and framing her small face, slim body and amethyst eyes.

"Tomoyo." Eriol said her name softly.

The girl gasped in surprise. Her heart raced, hearing the voice she didn't expect to hear anymore. Turning towards the direction, her amethyst eyes immediately locked on his sapphire orbs. "Eriol." Unconsciously, she mumbled back his name.

That was where mixed emotions fell over Tomoyo. Indeed, she was happy to see that familiar and caring face once again. But at the same time, she was filled in terror for she wouldn't take what might happen if she'll still insist.

Whirling on the opposite direction, she thought of running away. But then hard fingers locked on her elbow, followed by a whisper.

"Don't bother." He said on her ears.

Gazing back at him, she saw the sad expression on his eyes. Merely seeing it weakened her knees but for a few moments, she went back to her plan. "Why are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, remained calm. "I was searching for you."

"But I didn't ask you to do so." Tomoyo shot back in a cold voice. Her act was coming through him even though in a way he might see that by doing it she too was breaking apart. All those years they had been together, this was the only time Tomoyo talked to him like that. But it was a necessity. If she would let herself back on his life once again, it would only cause greater damage to everyone.

Every word she answered him strike him. It was unexpected since it appeared like her unbreakable love for him before vanished in an instant. "Why… Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her with a soft and helpless voice. His sapphire eyes didn't remove its gaze on her, searching for disagreement.

Then she bowed down. She didn't want to see him as she said the words running through her mind. "This is really simple, Eriol." She paused, her tone was a whisper. "I don't want to see you anymore."

xoxoxox

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

When Eriol was totally petrified with what I said, I took advantage. I ran, escaping from giving him any sign that I too was hurt. Tears rose up from my eyes and immediately fell. I was shaken, not being prepared of what happened just awhile ago. I never did expect to see him since I thought all of them would think that I was dead.

Letting the tears on my cheeks, I just ran and ran until I found myself already home. Even though my sight was already blurred, I knew that only one light was opened—that meant Aidou–san was already asleep and only Rima-chan was doing her work.

Silently, I entered the house and ran into my room. I needed to be alone that moment since many things were coming through my mind. Also, I didn't want to bother anyone. Crying to myself harder when I reached the bed, I remembered the only person who would be responsible for this matter—Sakura Kinomoto.

Immediately, I grabbed my phone on the table beside the bed. I really needed Sakura's explanation and I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

When the other line was answered, I began to speak. I knew that my voice was unclear caused by my crying but that didn't matter. "Why… Why did you tell him?" I asked her, voice breaking.

It took her to find her voice. I sensed that she was tensed so I waited.

"I… I am really sorry Tomoyo-chan. He caught me."

Sighing, I wasn't able to control my tongue. I was disappointed for I thought she understand the whole matter. "Then why didn't you cover up for me?"

"I tried." Sakura defended herself. Her voice remained calm, giving me consideration. "But he knew your English name."

With that, I already told her what happened. I told her exactly what I felt on being in his grip once again. And I also told her the feeling that my heart wanted to hold him but in my mind was exactly the opposite.

After that, Sakura gave her opinion. "But why are you neglecting him all of his rights with you, Tomoyo-chan?" She then reminded me that whatever I do, we were still together. No one had proclaimed our relationship was over yet.

"You perfectly know why, Sakura-chan." I answered. My voice was turning softer each moment I spoke. "I am doing this for both of them. How can I have the guts to choose between them if I know one will suffer so much?"

"Demo…" She continued, insisting. "Isn't that by stepping out of his life with an unknown reason, you are also killing Eriol-kun?" She took in a breath then continued. "You know what… when he lost you he turned miserable. Think about this Tomoyo-chan. No matter how hard you try, you will never save both of them."

xoxoxox

**-Eriol's POV-**

'_What did I do?'_ This question was repeatedly running through my mind since she left me in the middle of the street. I wasn't able to react since for Tomoyo was really different. Her sweet and caring self suddenly vanished. But how did this come to happen? What happened to her for just two weeks to make everything change?

Leaning my head on the car wheel, I sighed. Drops on tears filled with hatred and confusion were on me once again. But this time it was harder for I was clueless about what was happening. My only basis was few harsh words that slashed me heart like a sharp sword.

'_But what was the expression she printed on her eyes?'_ I thought, remembering the way she looked at me. Of all the things she had changed, only her amethyst eyes were never controlled. It was as if she was still yearning for me but the words were saying the opposite matter.

xoxoxox

**-Normal POV-**

The next morning, the sun shined brightly in the sky. Its warmth signaled a new hope, giving it to people who were kind off lost like Tomoyo.

When the sunlight touched her skin, she decided to wake up. Her head were heavy then her amethyst eyes were quite sore. Sitting up, she then remembered the cause of the physical pain she was going through.

She sighed. _'There is no reason to think about it now.'_ She thought. If she had been successful, he was already out of her life. And for her that was better.

Tomoyo looked at the clock on her wall and found out that it was already ten o'clock. She had slept late since Sakura's words were hunting her. But still, her decision didn't change.

Heaving another sigh, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Then after she fixed herself, she opened the door and decided to go downstairs. But while she was walking, it surprised her to hear the old man laughing. It remained as a question for her but when she hit the stairs; she found Aidou-san on the sofa and beside him was the blue haired guy she knew.

Before she could even say or do anything, caught her gaze. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." He greeted, smiling.

"Umm… Good morning too, Aidou-san." Tomoyo greeted back, giving first a nod in recognition. Her eyes were fixed on the guy who was also looking back at her. "Why is he—"

"Ah." Aidou remembered the English man's existence. "I saw him in the park earlier. He was looking for some girl then when he described her features, I decided to bring him here."

"I see…" Tomoyo answered in a soft voice. Her fist tightened on her chest as she felt her heart pound faster.

The old man then rose up. "Very well." He said, eyeing on the man beside him. "I think you two had things to discuss. I'll leave you alone now."

Nodding in return, Tomoyo mumbled simple thanks. When his tracks vanished, her amethyst eyes turned into him once again. She looked at him on the shoulders, not really wanting to meet his warm gaze. "What are you doing here?"

'_Still,'_ Eriol said on his mind as he was observing her. '_Your voice is shaking.'_

The girl glared at him. She knew that he wouldn't easily give up but then she has to try to drive him away again. "Didn't you hear me last night? I don't want to see you anymore."

"But you didn't explain to me why." Eriol shot back, shocking her.

Gasping, she looked down. "Because…" She panicked, not knowing what to say. She needed to be careful with her words because if she slipped out the truth, it might be harder for his twin.

"Because what?" he continued for her. Picking himself up of his sit, he gazed at her and waited for an answer.

"Eriol," Tomoyo started in a breaking voice. She hated herself for it. Every time she faced him she was so helpless. "I don't love you anymore!"

Eriol stopped. He maintained on his position then asked a series of questions. "But how can that be? How can that be if you kissed me when we were captured by Xerian?"

'_He knew…?'_ The girl was surprised. That moment, she remembered that he was sleeping on her arms. She thought she was unconscious so it wouldn't be a big deal to tell him before she executed her own plans. Pushing back those thoughts on the back of her mind, she answered. "The kiss meant nothing."

"Oh yeah?" he responded, not believing her. He had too many questions in mind since Tomoyo's answers were not really like hers. "How can you say that you don't love me anymore if still you call me by my pure first name?"

Her throat was closed. Eriol was observant as she was so she knew how he came up with that.

"And…" He continued. "How can you say that if you can't look at me straight in the eyes? Are you afraid to let me know that your eyes tell me the opposite things giving out by your lips?"

She remained silent. She was indeed guilty for that.

Sighing, Eriol said. "Tomoyo, all of it can't be nothing… And with all those years, I don't believe that it can be nothing."

"Love can't be measured by time." She finally answered, but still not staring at him.

"Then explain to me how or why did this come to happen." He insisted.

Biting her lip, it took her again for awhile to answer. "You have to understand that I choose not to be with you anymore." She said, breaking. Her control was off that moment since her emotions ruled over. "You and I are off two different worlds. You are a sorcerer and I am a simple human being."

"But can't love conquer it all?" he asked, giving her more confusion.

With that, Tomoyo finally looked up. Tears flowed once again on her cheeks that made Eriol hate himself a bit. He really didn't like seeing her cry in front of him.

"Eriol…" She called out his name. "We can never be truly happy if I know someone will be hurt inwardly. So please. Just leave me alone. I know that soon you'll be able to forget me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Done! Okay. I really need your reviews now. Thoughts, ideas of the next chapters and threats (cause you know I might be evil enough to make this a sad ending again if I don't get 6 reviews or above. Ahaha… kidding.) are greatly welcomed. Your reviews will really make me happy so please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review button is a step away.

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Giving up

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

I decided to upload this chapter now since you guys are giving me fantastic reviews. ;)

I really enjoyed your comments. Haha…

Shika hiiragizawa… well I wanted to make this story longer so I have to o that. Haha…

Tomoyo-amethyst… Hmm… I think its not that slow since he didn't know Yuri's part, right? Besides its really have to think of that matter since everything went too fast for Eriol. ^^

Wafflesz… oh thank you. But if you see some things that are needed to be revised please tell me.

KiNoMoto18… I really love reviewers like you. Threats either make me laugh or afraid at times. Hahaha… Thanks for the idea anyway.

Xx-The-Crest-of-AnubisxX… hmm… what can I say? Umm... love can find its way back? Haha.

Rajathilagam… What's about sad endings anyway? Hehe… I find those kinds of stories thrilling at times. About Yuri, well he is not much priority but he is in this chapter.

Cheng… wow thanks! I noticed that too. Eriol and Tomoyo fics tend to be more dramatic than Sakura and Syaoran ones. Anyway, watch out for my next Tomoyo and Eriol fic soon ok? I have a very good idea about that story. Haha…

Supposedly, this is the second to the last chapter. But everything still depends on you. haha… ^^

Note: if you are one of those readers who get so much affected with dramatic happenings, please take a box of tissue with you first. Haha… kidding. ;)

Read and Enjoy!

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 17****:**

Giving up

The day after Eriol's confrontation to Tomoyo, he found himself on the library of his house. Like when he has no clue that she was alive, he stared at the window—mind set on space. He actually arrived last night but only Kaho got to see his arrival. Then this morning he went to the library before anybody else could see him.

'_Do I really don't have the right to be happy?'_ Eriol asked himself as Tomoyo's words went back on his head. He knew her point but still, he was Eriol Hiiragizawa, not the sorcerer Clow Reed. He wasn't born to be a magician but only to find the right owner of the Clow Cards then that was it.

Sighing, he pondered. Then when the silence was over him once again, a knock fell on the door. He didn't respond, but heard the person walked in.

"I am glad you are finally back." It was his twin.

Not wanting to gaze at him, Eriol just said in a calm voice. "Do you mean that or you are just glad that I didn't get her?"

Yuri's brow rose up. He stared at the image before him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tomoyo is alive." Eriol told him. Then he felt his hands tightened its grip on the arms on his red chair. Anger rushed through him since he had already found out what Tomoyo meant on her last sentence on him. "But she doesn't want to be back because she doesn't want to hurt you."

When the other guy didn't say any single word, Eriol continued. He turned towards him, having a sapphire to sapphire gaze. "You are in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry…" Yuri muttered, not knowing how to react with what his older brother had just told him. He though forgetting about that matter would be easy, but everything was still hunting him. And what was worse was Eriol knew. "I really don't—"

Before he could even continue, Eriol rushed to him. He stood up, and then grabbed him by the collar. Harshly, he pushed him on the cold wall.

"You're sorry?!" Eriol inquired, tone rising up because of anger. His fist was up and in any moment he could give his twin a punch. "You should have thought of that before!"

Looking up, Yuri didn't think of saving himself. Instead, he agreed with Eriol. "I know. So go ahead. You have the very right to give me pain. I know physical pain wouldn't be enough payment for the pain I have caused you and Tomoyo-chan but in a way it would lessen."

But Eriol didn't move. He remained still, eyes flaring with deep anger.

"Eriol-kun, would you please stop!" A female voice suddenly came into the view, commanding Clow's reincarnation.

Yuri shifted his gaze on the door. There he saw the Card Mistress, whose emerald eyes were centered on the guy holding him.

"Do you think Tomoyo-chan would be happy to know that you two are still arguing because of her?" Sakura continued in a crystal clear voice.

Simply hearing her name, Eriol calmed down. He suddenly loosened his grip, putting Yuri down. Not looking back, he continued to listen on his lover's best friend.

Sighing, she told him. "Tomoyo-chan decided to be out of your life because she didn't want you to be like this. She didn't want to choose between the two of you since she knew that someone will have to suffer."

Silence then filled the air.

Then after awhile, Eriol hands clenched into fists once again. "Leave me alone." He whispered, and then went back to his seat.

The two complied with his wish. Closing the door behind them, they walked in the halls of the mansion in silence. But after a few moments, Sakura spoke.

"Do you want me to leave you or not?"

Yuri glanced at her with sad eyes. "No. It's alright."

The two found their way on the garden behind the house. They settled themselves on the tree with a swing—Sakura took the ride while Yuri was contented by sitting on the grass. The soft breeze touched their skin and made the leaves of the trees around them sway.

"You know…" It was again Sakura to start the conversation. She was observing him since earlier, reading his sad thoughts. "You don't have to blame yourself about what is happening now."

"But—" He tried to protest but Sakura didn't let him too.

"This is Tomoyo-chan's choice." She told him, staring at the garden. The silent place was indeed calming her, giving her time to be at peace. "It is not your fault, neither the others. Destiny just played on you but in the end, things would always be better."

Yuri registered her words on his mind. Then he finally gave off a smile. "Quite right."

"What you are to do now is give your brother time." Sakura suggested. "He is really shaken now but in a few days or weeks, maybe, he'll be able to go back to his old self."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan." Yuri said. "Your words are a great help for me."

Smiling, she stared at him. "Don't mention it. I am your friend after all."

"Anyway, what brought you here?" He asked, surprised that she was there early in the morning. Nobody was up yet except for him and Kaho, who was preparing breakfast, so he was sure that nobody contacted her.

That was when she remembered what she has to do. "Yeah, I almost forgot." She said then opened her little bag hanging on her body. Pulling out a thin white ribbon, she let him see the magical pendant owned by Eriol—the Sun Key. "Here." She handed him the key.

Yuri accepted. He looked at it then back to Sakura. "How did you find this?"

"It actually arrived on my home last night." She explained. He placed both her feet firmly on the ground, before pushing herself and let go to make the swing sway. "Tomoyo-chan was the one who sent it. She told me to give it to Eriol-kun but since he didn't want to see anyone right now, I guess it's alright to give it to you."

"But how come she got this?"

"When she and Eriol-kun was captured," Sakura started to explain. She knew about the details since when Tomoyo sent the key, there was a letter included. "She decided to get that from him. She thought that he was too weak back then so it would be hard for him to use his magic. She knew that it was Xerian's motive so she tried to save him in a way."

"I see…" Yuri mumbled then enclosed the little thing on his palm. "Xerian's encounter did make a lot of change in our lives eh?"

Sakura simply gave a nod. "But who knows… That incident might have opened the door for another adventure or maybe, a wonderful life."

xoxoxox

After a week, Sakura and the others was already at ease. Everyone knew that Tomoyo was alive so they understood Eriol's actions. Now, she was at the kitchen, doing the dishes like old days. Touya and her father had just left for work so she and Kero were the only ones in the house.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

'_Huh?'_ She was confused. It was a surprise for her since she wasn't expecting anyone to visit her for that day—not even Syaoran. Walking, she reached for the door and opened it. There, she saw a chestnut haired guy on the gate with his car behind him.

"Sakura!" He called out so the girl immediately ran to open the gate. There was no smile on his face. He held a very serious expression, making her uneasy in a way.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked, seeing that he was panicking.

"I'll explain in the car." Syaoran answered her fast. He didn't want to consume so much time for talk because if both of them would let it pass, they might not do what they must do. "Just change your clothes now and we'll be heading to Eriol-kun's place."

Arching a brow up, she didn't move. "Why?"

"He is moving back to England…" he gulped, looking at her surprised emerald eyes.

"What?!" Then after a second, she ran back to the house. She took the stairs two at a time then opened her room. Immediately, she got undressed and put on a white top and pink skirt, which she had gotten in front of her wardrobe.

"Kero-chan!" she called out her guardian as she was changing. The little guardian was playing video games once again. "Get the damn TV off! We'll go to Eriol-kun's place."

When the guardian didn't move or even response, Sakura picked him up. She ignored his protests and closed the television. She ran downstairs to get the keys on the cabinet on the living room. She stepped outside, locking the door then the small black metal gate. Hoping on Syaoran's car, she felt tension.

'_Why do you plan to leave us like this once again, Eriol-kun?' _She thought, remembering what he did when they were in the fifth grade. _'Why do you leave us without saying anything?'_

xoxoxox

Tomoyo was on the park. She was alone, needing to relax. Taking a sit on the bench, she smiled at the silence she was having. Everything was fine that moment. She knew nothing was going wrong since Sakura has been silent these past few days.

Looking up, she saw the light blue sky and the sun shining brightly. It was indeed like an ordinary day for her since she was holding book on her hands while hearing some children play on the sandbox near her. Her surroundings were like the Penguin Park in Tomoeda, where most of her loved ones were living. And of course, one of them was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

'_What might he be doing now?'_ she began to think about him. She imagined that like her, he was reading a book. Realizing what she was doing, she put those thoughts on the back of her head. _'Come on, Tomoyo. There is no reason to think about that now.'_

That was the thing she always told herself. But still, pain was coming through her heart. Her separation to him was a great loss so it hurt like hell. Though sooner or later, she knew that she has to move for his and Yuri's sake.

After so many thoughts that traveled on her mind, she looked down on the novel on her hand. She started to read but after a few minutes, her phone rang.

Picking it up, she heard Sakura's sad voice on the other line.

"Tomoyo-chan…" The other girl called out her name. "Eriol-kun is going back to England this afternoon. And he won't be back to Japan anymore."

Without saying anything, she put down the phone. Once again, a tear fell down from her amethyst eyes_. 'He's leaving…'_ She said on her mind as she stared blankly on what was in front of her. _'That means… he is giving up.'_

xoxoxox

"Are you really sure about this?" Syaoran asked, still not believing that the decisions were that fast. But in a way, he thanked Nakuru for getting him informed. At least now, they knew that he was leaving them for a reason unlike after his battle with Sakura before.

Eriol nodded and began to explain. "My job is already done. And I don't have any reason to be here now. Besides, I also want to start a new life with my whole family."

'_Come on, Tomoyo-chan.'_ Sakura cried on her mind as she looked at her watch. Then she looked up, her eyes scanned the whole place wishing to find a raven haired woman. It was almost three in the afternoon and a few minutes more Eriol and the others have to go. _'Where are you?'_

"What's with the eagerness, Sakura-chan?" Nakuru commented, making the others have their attention on the Card Mistress. The Moon guardian decided to ask since she had already been watching her for a while.

Giving a nervous laugh, Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." She said, pretending to be fine. In a way, there was hope sketched on her heart. It was early in the morning when she informed Tomoyo about Eriol's plan so she had time to be here to let him back—like most movies or novels would end.

In a moment, Eriol walked to Sakura's side. "Take care of Tomoyo-chan, alright?" he said softly but sadly. "And…" he dug his hand on his blue shirt, grasping the thin piece of gold on his neck. He removed it from his neck to get the heart shaped pendant next to his Key.

"Take this…" He stretched out his hand to her.

Sakura extended her right hand, showing her palm to him. She received the silver heart pendant from Eriol and asked, "What's this?"

"That's Tomoyo's possession." Eriol told her, flashing her face on his mind. "Please give it to her if you'll get to see her."

The auburn haired girl nodded. "I will."

Then Eriol's brow suddenly rose up. "Why hold look?" He asked, seeing a sad expression printed on Sakura's small frame.

Her big emerald eyes began to water but she didn't mind. "I will see you again, won't I?"

Finally smiling, he nodded. Then to lighten things up a bit, he answered her. "Of course, just tell Syaoran-kun to have your honeymoon in England. You know where my place is."

"Eriol-kun!" The Chinese boy immediately reacted. He threw him a glare but the redness of his cheek was very visible.

Eriol chuckled a bit. His laughter was like a relief for all of them since it has been for a long time since they had heard him do that. And in a way, it was like a signal for them that he'll be alright. "Just stop being a crybaby when our paths crossed once again."

After that, the passengers were already called.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Eriol said then after he heard their goodbyes, he turned back. He saw Sakura's disappointment on her eyes. He knew very well what she was thinking and he too was sad that it didn't happen.

Taking a step forward, he gently closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

yey! Another chapter done. What do you think?

You can tell me all thoughts that are running into your mind now.

Ok. I'll be evil. Haha.. I need more (maybe 10?) reviews to update. Haha… or else.

I'll end it here. Wahaha!!!!

Review!!!!

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Like the first time

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Dreaming of You**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

Finally! The last chapter! Haha…

Well, since I am really in a good mood today and I might disappear because of school (which again will start next week. Gosh… I am already college on Monday so wish me luck. Hehe… ^.^),I have posted this for you guys.

Anyway, for those Sakura x Syaoran fans here:

Please read and review my other ongoing story entitled "One More Night." Thanks.

On the other hand, for those Eriol and Tomoyo fans, watch out for 'Heaven by Your side ' ok? The summary is on my profile. Just look at it if you want.

Rajathilagam… haha.. since I have posted this chapter already you won't kill me right? ;) Just read now ok?

Cheng… I know. I just want to torture everyone who is reading this a bit but well everything is in this chapter now.

Tomoyo-amethyst… umm.. hehe… you'll see the answer after this chap.

Shika hiiragizawa… yey! Thanks! Eriol had already left so how can Tomoyo stop him? *laughs evilly* kidding. I hope you'll be satisfied with this one,

Kinomoto18… wai!!!!!!! Don't please! I want to live you know. Ehehe… An angelic aura is surrounding me now so don't worry. ^^

I know the author's note is quite long now but this will already be the last time for this story so I really need to put everything on it. Hahah… But Ok. Ok. On now with the story! ^.^

xoxox

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura? It belongs to clamp.

Plus, I don't own the song I have included in here either. It was entitled "Love won't let us be." It was sung by Rachel Ann Go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Final Chapter****:**

Like the first time

A year later, like what happened when she first stepped in the small town of Tomoeda, Tomoyo found her way on the secret place only her and Eriol knew. And like before, it was the end of the season of Fall so people were quite busy searching for Christmas gifts while the teenagers were on the amusement park.

After Eriol left, she decided to be back to Tokyo to be on her mother's side. She spent a year with her since she didn't know how to face Sakura. Of course, she didn't want her cousin to see that she was quite a mess without having Clow's reincarnation on her side. Moving on was indeed hard for her so to forget, she buried herself on work. Yesterday, she had arrived back to finally pay Sakura a visit and also to manage the branch of her store on the place.

Standing by the Cherry Blossom tree, she stared at the beautiful surroundings before her. She was glad that it never changed. Feeling the breeze caress her face then hair, she lifted up her hand to remove the hair on her face. That was when she realized that she was actually wearing a bracelet—the one Eriol had given her. After a long time, she decided to wear it again after Sakura handed her back the locket.

In a moment, she opened the locket, seeing the same picture of her and Eriol. Breathing in, she finally let her emotions rule over. She hummed the first notes of a song and finally sang its words.

_So many answers,  
Looking for the reason to believe  
Search for what is real _

_So many reasons,  
I try to find the one that fits my heart  
Trust in what I feel _

'_Have I done the right thing?'_ Until that moment that was the question she had been trying to answer. Yes, her mind told her that but after Eriol left, she had been miserable. However, not even once that she tried to find another love.

_You and I  
we find ourselves not knowing who we are  
Different worlds apart  
_

'_But shouldn't this be our ending?'_ Tomoyo argued on her mind. No matter what she did, inquires of him still come over. Thoughts of him never left her mind. _'He is a sorcerer. I am a human.'_

_Time will lead our way  
Heaven's kindness is there for me  
In my heart, you will always stay  
Cause love won't let us be  
_

_Think of all the moments  
Remembering the precious times we shared  
The love we used to have  
_

She sighed, and then decided to close the silver thing. It brought such memories back that she had cherished, but also with that, was the pain that was still etched on her heart.

_If I see tomorrow not brave enough,  
That it's not you and me  
I'll learn to set you free  
_

_So afraid,  
knowing that its time to say goodbye  
Will i realize  
_

That moment, she remembered the day she unwillingly rejected him—the pushed words she used that hurt both of them, the odd feeling she gave him and yet, those caring eyes that she failed to control. _'Come on Tomoyo. You did the right decision for him and Yuri.'_

Feeling the wind blew harder, her mind shifted to the future. Will she be alright? Will she able to learn to love someone who was not in the person of Eriol Hiiragizawa? Fear cast upon her. She clung on him too much before and now her world seems falling apart.

_Time will lead our way  
Heaven's kindness is there for me  
In my heart, you will always stay  
Cause love won't let us be  
_

With that, she let the tears pass by her face once again. After those cries she had shed when she heard that he left, she never thought that there were still some drops of tears that were left.

_What i feel  
Is something that no words can ever show  
Its part of letting go  
_

_Time will lead our way  
Heaven's kindness is there for me  
In my heart, you will always stay  
Cause love won't let us be  
Love won't let us...... be_

Closing her eyes, she remained in her position. She let the thoughts of him conquer her mind once again. But then a sudden surprise came upon her.

"What a sweet and angelic voice." That same line was given off by the same tone she had heard before.

Her amethyst eyes shot open. Her heart jumped, but she didn't look back since she didn't want to believe her senses. She thought it was impossible for him to be that moment. After all, she had already rejected him.

"It's just that the song was too sad." The man continued softly as he walked towards her. "And…" he paused, stopping his tracks as he reached her back. "Too bad that tears found its way on your cheeks once again."

Then she felt a warm hand touch her face from the back. It wiped her tears so she finally looked back, meeting the sapphire orbs that she didn't dream to see again. With that, she admitted to herself that she was longing for him.

"Eriol…" She mumbled his name sweetly, letting of her guard. She didn't care what her plan before was. What was important to her now was he was here.

Seeing the need on her amethyst eyes, Eriol didn't have second thoughts. He wrapped his strong arms on her slender waist, pulling her body into his. He felt the increasing beat of her chest, making him flash a genuine smile. "I miss you so much, Tomoyo."

The sweetness of his tone made her smile. With that, the girl placed her head safely on his chest. She treasured that moment of being on his arms once again for it has been a long time when he took her to his. Few moments of overflowing emotions have passed when Tomoyo looked up. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura-chan gave me a call yesterday." Eriol whispered as he thanked his friend on his mind. If it weren't for her overseas call, he wouldn't be holding Tomoyo that very moment.

Tomoyo then let her head back on his chest as she heard his answer. "She really good at reading minds, isn't?"

"You bet." He smirked, holding her tightly.

"So you mean you have just arrived now?" She said, concerned. She thought that he was a bit tired for that since his eyes were like needing sleep.

He shook his head then gave her another smile. "Not really. I just dropped my things off to Li-kun's place then decided to visit this place. And I really didn't expect that I'll find you here again."

Tomoyo giggled. But then in a second, Eriol's twin passed through her mind. She loosened his grip on him, knowing that what she might be doing that moment was wrong. Hesitation was on her face as she caught his gaze. "But… What about Yuri-kun? Does he—"

Immediately, Eriol put a finger on his lips, silencing her. "Ssshhh…" He said, pulling her back. He held her more tightly, but in a way that Tomoyo can still feel the warmth and security. He stared at her, searching deeply on her eyes. "You won't hurt him anymore. He had found the one for him in England.

"I'm glad." She softened her look, happy that everything finally turned alright.

"You know what…" Eriol started, placing his hand on the back of her head. He let her head place on his chest then he put his head on hers. "You never let me stop thinking of you."

"Hmm…?" She whispered, proving that she was listening to him. "Why?"

"My dreams…" He told her. Closing his eyes, he smelled her perfume and it began intoxicating him. "You are the only person containing my dreams."

Smiling, she replied. "Then it means you never stopped loving me. Like what I did."

"Really?" Eriol asked as he moved away a little but not breaking their embrace. He touched her chin, using it to lift up her face. He wanted to see her sincerity through her eyes. "Then will you let me be happy now?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Then," He took a step back, leaving Tomoyo just stand to watch him. Kneeling down, he put his right hand on the pocket on his white pants and the other hand took hers. A small black box was already on his hand when Tomoyo predict on what will he do. He opened the black box, making her see a silver ring with an octagon shaped amethyst gem on it. It was exactly the same shade of Tomoyo's eyes.

In a second, Eriol took a deep breath and smiled. "Will you be mine forever?"

"I had been always been yours, Eriol Hiiragizawa. And you always will."

-

-

-

-

-

oOo. End .oOo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

yey! My first story with a good ending! Cheers! ^-^

Anyway, I want to thank all of those who read this story and had fun with it.

To my reviewers:

_Arika-Chan__, __Shizuku Tsukishima749__, __Kanata Saionji__, __neyma__, __AngelEmCuti__, __Tranquil Spring__, __redangel12__, __Destiny921__, Tina, Annonymous Amethyst, CheeseyCraziness, queen-sarcasm, BunnyBlue20, Wafflesz, __XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX__, Shika Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo-amethyst, cheng, Rjathilagam_

Wai… thank you so much guys. ^.^ You did give me inspiration and motivation to write this story. Hehe… At first I really don't know what to do with this story, but with your help it came with this. So thank you very much. ;))

I also want to thank bangag pa or Ate Bei for editing some of the chapters of this story. ^.^

So for the last time? Tell me your thoughts.

REVIEW!!!!!!!

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
